A Sprinkling of Sugar
by Edward's Eternal
Summary: Edward Cullen is a busy executive, who lives for only one thing—his company. His gruff attitude and rigid ways are what make him a success. There is no room for fun or distractions. An unwanted trip close to the holidays, brings 3 huge distractions into his life—a chatty teenager, a tiny, lisping angel, and most importantly—one small, determined woman. How will he handle them?
1. Chapter 1

I lifted my mug, took a deep swallow of coffee and instantly grimaced. Slamming it down on my desk and ignoring the mess it made as the liquid splashed onto the dark wood, I hit the button on my phone.

"Jessica! Get in here!"

My door opened and she peeked around the corner.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

I drew in a deep breath, fighting to keep my voice neutral and even. "How long have you worked here?"

"Um, about two weeks."

I nodded. "How often have you brought me coffee?"

She stepped closer, no doubt encouraged by my mild tone.

"Every day, sir."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Do you have a mental problem I'm unaware of?"

Her smile faltered. "Um, no sir."

"Then why"— my voice began escalating—"Is there fucking _sugar_ in my coffee? I like cream only! Is that such a difficult thing to remember?"

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry! I must have mixed up the mugs!" She lunged forward, grabbing the mug and spilling more coffee over my desk. "I'm sorry!" she repeated. "I'll clean that up!" She turned, practically running out of my office. "I'll get you a fresh mug!" she called over her shoulder, passing Mrs. Cope as she ran, babbling about different colored mugs. I rolled my eyes and huffed at Shelly as she stood in front of my desk.

"I can't fucking believe you're going to actually retire and leave me with the likes of her. She can't even fucking get a cup of coffee right."

Her eyes danced with mirth as she grinned at me. "I can't fucking believe she's lasted two weeks. That has to be a record. I don't think either of the other two lasted a week. She's got some backbone."

I started to laugh. Nothing I ever said to Mrs. C fazed her. I leaned back in my chair. "Seriously, you're going to hate retirement. Rambling around in that big house of yours, playing bridge and talking to your cats. You'll be a drunk in a month. Two, tops."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, _Mr. Cullen_. You have a better plan?"

"Stay here with me."

"And listen to your demands and bitching all the time? No thanks. I'll take my chances with the alcohol."

I smirked at her. "Frank is going to drive you nuts."

She shrugged. "Him or you. At least at home I can wear my fuzzy slippers."

"I'll add that to your contract. Fuzzy slippers acceptable."

She shook her head. "You'll be fine, Edward. Just try and find a little patience. Stop yelling at everyone."

"I don't yell at everyone."

"Yes, you do."

"Okay, so I do. It's my thing. Keeps the staff on their toes."

"Your _thing_ is going to lose you perfectly good staff."

I snorted. "I don't think you can consider Jessica 'perfectly good staff.'"

"You'll never know unless you stop being such a hard-nosed ass. A little sugar isn't going to kill you—in fact it might help sweeten you up a bit."

I waved my hand dismissively. "All right. Enough bad mouthing the boss—I've changed my mind. You're fired."

"Good."

We both grinned at each other, completely comfortable with our banter.

Shelly had been with me since I started my company, Cullen Corp, and had watched it grow from a small, struggling business to the huge, multi-million dollar land development conglomerate it was today. When my father had turned his back on me, telling me I would fail, she stood right by my side and supported me, all the way. It was with her I celebrated my victories, and her I turned to for counsel. She was my right hand, but the bottom line, this was still only a job to her—part of her life, unlike me, who made this my entire life.

When her husband Frank retired earlier this year, I knew it was only a matter of time before she wanted to spend her days with him instead of me.

I was going to miss her like crazy.

And she knew it.

The door opened and Jessica walked in, a steaming cup in her shaking hand. I accepted it silently and watched as she quickly mopped up the spill and stood back waiting for approval. I sipped at the brew and nodded at the lack of sugar. It was perfect. Mrs. C was glaring at me and I set down the mug, knowing what they were both waiting for.

"Excellent. Thank you, Jessica."

A wide smile broke out on her face. "You're welcome, Mr. Cullen!"

"Try and remember how I take it next time, all right? No sugar in my coffee or my food."

She nodded enthusiastically. "I put an X on the bottom of your cup. I won't mix them up again."

I stifled a groan, not wanting to hear if she planned on checking she had the right mug before it was full. I was pretty sure I didn't want to hear the answer. Even Mrs. C was smirking. Instead, I decided to check on the details of the next project I was working on.

"Do you have the travel arrangements I asked you to make?"

She nodded quickly and thrust a file folder at me. "All done, sir. I'll be at my desk." Then she scampered off, shutting the door behind her. I arched an eyebrow at Mrs. C, who was watching me with an amused expression on her face. I flipped open the file and scanned the contents.

First class flight to Halifax. A car would be waiting. A suite at the…

I blinked. Read that line again.

An all-inclusive room at the… Sleepy Time Inn?

 _What the fuck?_

I slammed the file on my desk, roaring out in my anger.

"Jessica!"

 **~o0o~**

Mrs. C stood up, shaking her head. "She's not at her desk."

"Why the fuck not? She needs to fix this and then she's fired!"

"No, she's not. She only did what I instructed her to do. The same way I told her to give you the file and go to lunch." She sighed. "I knew there'd be more yelling. You're always yelling, Edward."

Ignoring her rebuke, I shook the file. "The Sleepy Time Inn? What the fuck is that?"

"That"—she smirked—"is where you're staying."

"No, it's not. Are you telling me there isn't a Ritz within driving distance? Or a fucking Hilton? I'll stay in Halifax if I have to!"

Mrs. Cope's voice became stern. "Edward."

"What?" I muttered.

"You're flying to the East Coast to meet with Mr. Black."

"I know that."

She held up her hand. "He's only agreeing to listen to your proposal on the condition you meet personally with him and spend some time there, at the hotel."

I snorted. "He's not in any position to make demands. He's going to lose it all."

"Not quite yet, Edward. He wants to meet you face-to-face, and you agreed to it."

"I did?"

"I did on your behalf."

I shot her a look that would have had Jessica on the floor. She barely blinked.

"Why, exactly?" I asked between gritted teeth.

"I have a feeling."

"A feeling?"

"You have to go to the East Coast and meet with Mr. Black. Tell him your plans. He wants to know the person he's selling his property to. Those are his demands. Otherwise, he'll sell to someone else." She drew in a deep breath. "I think you have to do this."

I looked out the window at the gray, overcast sky. Winter was thick in the air, Christmas only a few weeks away. The East Coast would be cold and snowy—far more than here. But I wouldn't be outside much. I had no reason not to go, other than not being comfortable with his demands. I was private and didn't understand his desire to know me before he sold the land. It was just land.

As much as I didn't want to go, I had no family to keep me here, no commitments, no big plans to prepare for—it wasn't like Christmas was a big deal to me. I usually spent it wandering my condo, wishing the day was done so I could get back to work. Thanks to Mrs. Cope's scheduling, I had the time, so I really had no excuse.

My head fell back against the rich leather of my chair. "I want that land. The plans I have for developing it will make me a very rich man."

"You're already a 'very rich man,' Edward."

"Richer, then. I want this deal. I need this deal."

"Then I guess you're staying at the Sleepy Time Inn and spending some of that time with Mr. Black."

 _Fuck._

"Make sure there's a bottle or two of Courvoisier in my room. The good stuff. I think I might need it."

She was laughing as she walked to the door. "Yeah, I'll get Jessica on that right away." She paused, her hand wrapped around the handle. "Edward…" she called softly.

I looked up, curious.

"There are many ways to be rich in this world. Not all of them involve money. Remember that."

Then she left, me staring after her retreating figure, wondering what crazy thoughts she was going on about.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. This story will update daily, and finish before Christmas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow - thank you for your lovely response! Yes, this Edward is a little gruff, but it's Christmas, and you never know what can happen...right?**

* * *

I glanced around in mild surprise. I'd never been to an airport as little as this one. The plane was much smaller than what I normally traveled on as well; even the first class section didn't meet my standards. I rubbed my hand over my face wearily. It had been a long, trying day, one meeting after another and the flight had been delayed. So now instead of arriving mid-afternoon it was well past dinner. I hadn't eaten on the plane, and I hoped the Inn had a decent restaurant—or preferably room service.

That bottle of Courvoisier had better be waiting. I needed it.

I walked over to the luggage carousel, irritated I had to carry my own bags, and went out front, expecting to find my limo driver waiting. Instead, the terminal was almost deserted, with only a few people milling around. There was one young man sitting, texting away on his phone, glancing up on occasion. When he met my eye, a wide grin split across his face, and he jumped to his feet, hurrying toward me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

I nodded.

"I'm your ride!"

"Pardon?" I sputtered.

 _My ride?_

"Yeah, I'm Seth. Bella sent me to pick you up. Flight delayed, eh?"

"Yes, there was a mechanical issue."

"Well, better you than me, man. Bella would tan my hide if I was the late one."

I arched my eyebrow at him. I had no idea who this Bella person was, or exactly what "tanning his hide" meant, although I had an inkling.

"Is the car out front?" I asked pointedly.

"Nah"—he grinned—"I had to park it since you were late."

I sucked in a deep breath, reminding myself I wasn't in Toronto anymore. Obviously they did things… _differently_ here.

"Shall we go then?"

He nodded. "Yeah, sure. Hope your coat's warm. It's colder than a witch's tit out there!"

I had no response to that cheerful announcement, as he walked through the door, letting it shut in my face.

 **~o0o~**

My coat billowed behind me, my eyes instantly blinking in rapid succession at the freezing temperature. I followed Seth's quick pace to the garage, almost groaning with relief when we walked into the cement structure. He looked at me in horror. "You should have done your coat up, man!"

I glared at him, my patience now thin. "You should have offered to take my bags, so I could button up my fucking coat! In fact, you should have had the car warm and waiting for me!"

His cheerful expression fell and his eyes widened. "Shit," he whispered. "Bella is gonna kill me." He lunged forward, almost ripping my case from my hand and dropping my garment bag. "Don't tell her, please? She trusted me to do this! I'll make it up to you!" He dropped my case as well, now both of them sitting on the dirty, cold cement. He stepped forward, trying to grab at my coat and do up the buttons as he begged me.

Impatiently, I slapped his hands away. He looked so upset and young I didn't have the heart to keep yelling the way I usually would.

"Pick up my things, Seth."

Leaning down, he grabbed them.

"Can we just go to the car? I'm fucking freezing," I grumbled.

"Right this way, Mr. Cullen!"

I followed him, somehow not shocked when we stopped at a large minivan.

Why would I expect a limo or even a Town Car?

Seth literally threw my luggage in the back and grabbed my briefcase from my hands. He opened the passenger door, indicating I should get inside.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. It appeared I was riding up front.

He came around quickly, starting the engine and grinning nervously. "It'll take a minute to warm up, but the heater works pretty good," he assured me.

I only nodded. "How long to the Inn?"

"About forty-five minutes to Pinegrove." He regarded me anxiously. "Can I get you something?"

"I don't suppose you have any brandy?" I asked jokingly.

He shook his head. "I'm not old enough to drink."

"Are you old enough to drive?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. That I can do. How about some coffee? It'll warm you up."

"Sure."

Fifteen minutes later we were speeding through the darkness, I now had a cup of coffee and a donut, courtesy of an insistent Seth. The Tim Horton's was the only name I recognized as we drove in town and I was hungry enough to eat the donut, although I rarely ever ate sweets. I was rigid with my diet as I was with my business.

Snapping on the overhead light I checked my phone, shaking my head at the number of emails and texts waiting. One was from Mrs. C inquiring if I had arrived safely. She always checked up on me—it was another thing I would miss about her. I answered her, adding in a humorous rendition of my arrival, including the witch's tit comment. I knew she'd like that one. A few minutes later she texted me back.

 _ **ROTFLMAO**_

I glared at the screen. I had no idea what that meant. I never used abbreviations with text or email and I hated it when others did. The English language was butchered enough without adding in silly expressions. I glanced over at Seth, remembering he had been texting when I arrived.

I cleared my throat. "Ah, do you know what ROTFLMAO means, by chance?"

His eyes flicked to me, then he returned his attention to the road. "Yes."

I tamped down my impatience. "Can you enlighten me, then?"

" _Rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off._ It means they found whatever you said funny."

I blinked at him, then returned my gaze to the screen.

 _ **Obviously, your brain has already slipped into retirement mode. So glad I amused you. I hope you didn't break a hip when you rolled around, old woman.**_

Her reply was swift.

 _ **If I had it would have been worth it. I can only imagine the look on your snooty face.**_

I had no clever comebacks. I rarely used texting for personal reasons. I simply typed back the one word I knew drove her as crazy as abbreviations did to me.

 _ **My face is not snooty. But …whatever.**_

 _ **Is so. And don't be rude.**_

I grinned at the screen. I was snooty—I knew that. It helped keep people at arm's length.

 _ **Be safe, dear boy.**_

I smirked a little as I typed her reply.

 _ **Well, unless I get eaten by wildlife when I step out of the minivan, I think I will be fine.**_

 _ **A minivan—I'd pay good money to see you in the back seat of one of those.**_

 _ **I'll have you know I'm riding in the front seat. I am nothing if not adaptable to my environment.**_

 _ **Adaptable? Stop it, Edward. I swear you're killing me. I can't catch a breath from laughing.**_

 _ **Fine. Good night then.**_

Her reply made me frown with its strange message.

 _ **This trip is going to be an eye-opener for you, Edward. Be sure not to miss anything.**_

Shutting off my phone, I stared out into the darkness, again wondering what exactly she was talking about.

 **~o0o~**

Seth pulled up to the front of the Inn and I slid out of the car, already shivering with the drastic change in temperature. "You go inside and I'll park the van and bring your bags, Mr. Cullen," he instructed and pulled away, leaving me standing in the cold.

I looked around, not able to see much except the building in front of me. The woods rose around the side of the property, and I was sure I could hear the crash of ocean waves slamming into rocks. It was one of the key points of this property that made me want it. That, plus the fact I owned the land on either side of it and had been waiting, not very patiently, for this piece to come up for sale. The three areas formed a triangle—this one being the upper most point fully facing the water. When my contacts had told me this was the right time, I had gotten in touch with Mr. Black before anyone else had a chance to find out it was going to be available.

The Inn itself showed me the age of the complex. A two-story building that had been, I was sure, quite grand in its day. Now, even in the dark I could see it needed work. It wasn't overly large, but I knew they also had cabins on the grounds, accounting for the majority of their revenue. There weren't many cars in the parking lot, which was hardly a surprise. All the information I had seen, indicated they still did a good business in the summer; mostly due to the location. Once tourist season ended though, they started bleeding red ink so fast it was like a vampire had attacked the proverbial neck they had sticking out. Mr. Black needed this deal even more than I wanted it, no matter how hard to get he was playing. He was mortgaged to the hilt and was teetering on financial disaster.

Still, there were lights strung around the building and the front was decorated nicely with large pots of evergreens and bows. I hurried inside, grateful for the warmth that surrounded me.

I glanced around at the old fashioned lobby. A couple of well-worn couches were in front of a roaring fireplace, that was double-sided, and open to what appeared to be the bar on the opposite wall. Table and chairs were scattered around inside, only a couple with people sitting at them. Business was about what I had expected—poor.

A throat clearing had me look toward the desk, and for a moment I froze in place. Behind the large desk was a girl. No, a woman—a small one, but a woman nonetheless. Dark-haired and pale, her eyes were wide and apprehensive as she regarded me.

Then she smiled.

Warm, wide and so sweet, it literally took my breath away.

I had never been smiled at like that before. Ever. It was as if she was smiling for me. Just for me.

I'd never reacted in such a way to a smile before.

I smiled back.

Just as wide and judging from the darkening of her cheeks, equally as warm.

For a brief moment there was no one else, except this small woman and me in the room.

Smiling.

Until Seth hurried in, bringing with him a blast of arctic air. The sudden rush of cold burst the bubble that surrounded me and the beauty behind the counter. He stared between us and shook his head. "Why are you just standing there?" Then he walked toward the desk, jerking his thumb in my direction.

"This is Mr. Cullen, Bella."

For some reason my smile only grew wider. This was the infamous Bella who was going to tan his hide?

This little slip of a woman?

Seth kept talking. "He's tired, hungry and thirsty." He leaned forward, dropping his voice, but not low enough I couldn't hear him. "And he's kinda grumpy."

My eyebrows shot up, my smile dropped and I glared at him. I wasn't grumpy. I was doing my best to be polite.

The smile vanished off her face and her hand rose to her cheek in shock at his words. Her gaze flew to mine, knowing I had heard him. Her small hand reached over and pulled on his earlobe. "Seth! What did I tell you about learning to hold your tongue in front of guests?"

"Ow! I was just telling you so you were prepared. You like to be prepared."

She rolled her eyes. "Take Mr. Cullen's luggage to his room, then go finish your chores. _Now_."

I stayed where I was looking at her. The smile she offered me now was distant; professional and indifferent. I much preferred the one we had shared moments ago. She held out her hand, her voice was cool and low as she greeted me. "Welcome to Sleepy Time Inn, Mr. Cullen. I apologize for Seth. He's still learning his way around."

I took in a deep breath and crossed the small lobby, wrapping my hand around hers, not sure why her composure had changed so drastically. It was as if the warmth I had felt disappeared as soon as she heard my name.

The unexpected need I felt when I touched her was shocking. Looking down, I could see her small hand was completely hidden in mine—as if I was protecting it.

Shaking my head at my foolish thought, I broke our brief contact. Her dark eyes regarded me coolly and I felt my impatience reach its peak.

"Maybe you should consider hiring grown-ups instead of children."

Her shoulders squared. "Seth is seventeen, and very capable."

"In your opinion."

"Is there something you'd like to tell me? Did Seth behave inappropriately?"

Opening my mouth, I was about to tell her exactly what he had done wrong in great detail. But, I hesitated, remembering the way he begged me not to say anything. I shook my head and shut my mouth with a snap, unsure why I was keeping his behavior a secret.

"No, Bella. It's fine. I'd like to go to my room now. It's been a long day."

"Of course." She handed me a key. "Room 2-4-0. Is there anything you require?"

"No, I'll order some room service to be sent up. There is wireless, yes?"

"Yes, we have wireless, but we don't offer room service."

I frowned. "Then I'll go to the restaurant."

"There, ah, is no restaurant."

My hand curled on the desk, a tight fist forming as I struggled to maintain my temper. "What do your guests eat, then?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We have breakfast daily and coffee service all day. The bar offers some snacks. Guests usually dine off the premises. We try to encourage them to support our local restaurants."

"Are they open this time of year?"

"Normally yes, but not at this time of night."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to make do with _snacks_ then." I drew in a deep breath. "Should I order something to be sent to my room? Or is that not available either?"

"I'll have something brought up, if you like," she stated quietly.

My hand closed around the key. "Thank you."

"William—Mr. Black—asked me to remind you he'll meet with you tomorrow morning. He apologizes for not being able to meet you himself tonight—he is rather indisposed. I'll show you to his office at ten tomorrow."

"Fine," I huffed, suddenly angry at this man who insisted I come here in the dead of winter and disrupt my busy life.

"Have a pleasant night, Mr. Cullen."

I nodded, striding over to the elevators, not bothering to answer her.

I highly doubted it.

* * *

 **Another update tomorrow. Thank you for reading, and thank you to my beta, Midnight Cougar for all her help.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick note - I have had a couple people ask me if this was part of a compilation at one point. The first two chapters were donated to the Fandon for LLS, so if they felt "familiar" that is probably why...**

 **Now, onto the next chapter.**

* * *

My deluxe, all-inclusive room was exactly what I expected after the day I had: horrible.

I sat down heavily on the corner of the well-worn loveseat and scanned the room; the dull beige walls, the queen sized bed with a loud plaid bedspread and matching curtains. A tall armoire was in the corner, the doors open, showing the old TV on the top shelf and a small refrigerator underneath. A coffee maker was on the table, a small tower of foam cups ready to use beside it. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a small desk with a lamp on it and a lumpy looking chair in front of it. A partially open door offered me a view of a small shower and dingy tiles in the bathroom.

I had to admit it was scrupulously clean, yet the entire thing was completely depressing—and the worse part…

No Courvoisier in sight.

Without thinking, I leaned over and grabbed the phone, almost laughing when I saw the push buttons and the old square clunky design—I think the avocado green color was the topper.

I punched zero and waited.

"Front desk, Bella speaking, how may I help you?"

"Edward Cullen, room 2-4-0."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Courvoisier."

"I'm sorry?"

"My assistant was supposed to have arranged a bottle of Courvoisier in my room. It's not here. Did you not get the message?"

"I'll have it sent up with your dinner."

I snorted. My snacks—right. It should be a great dinner.

"I'd like it now."

Bella's voice dropped; its tone icy-polite. "Right away, _sir._ "

"Thank you." I hung up and sat back, wondering why it bothered me what her tone sounded like.

I returned some emails and a few texts, then stood up to stretch, checking my watch. It had been twenty minutes. Apparently, _now_ meant something different in Pinegrove than other parts of the country. Shaking my head, I grabbed my toiletry bag and went to have a shower.

At least the water was hot and the pressure in the shower strong. It felt good pounding on my back. I got out and dried off, throwing on a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. I realized I had only brought dress shoes with me, so I pulled on a pair of socks and decided to head downstairs to find out what the hell took so long to bring up a bottle of alcohol. Somehow I doubted my lack of shoes would cause any great disturbance.

I yanked open my door, stepped into the hall and froze. Sitting on the floor a little ways down the hall, was a child, playing quietly with a doll. I looked up and down the empty hall, then back at her. She gazed up at me curiously, her wide, brown eyes calm. Dark hair, long and curly, tumbled past her shoulders and she was dressed in fuzzy pajamas with slippers on her feet.

For a minute I considered stepping back in my room and shutting the door. Children made me nervous. They were highly unpredictable—I never knew what they were going to do or say. Their hands were usually sticky and they often wanted hugs or to feed you something they had already chewed. They darted places quickly, moved too fast and spoke in a language I had trouble understanding most of the time, and this one didn't even have a parent around to interpret.

As if she knew what I was thinking, she stood up and smiled brightly at me.

"Hi!"

"Um, hello."

"I'm Nowowl. Wif two oowls."

 _What? She had owls?_

I cleared my throat. "Pardon?"

She frowned and stepped closer. "N-o-e-owl-owl-e. Dat's how you spewl it." She looked proud when she finished her sentence. "My mommy taught me."

I mulled over her words in my head, then realized what she was saying.

"Noelle? That's your name?"

She clapped her hands, grinning widely. I noticed she was missing her two front teeth, which explained her rather odd speech pattern. "Yeth! Whath's yours?"

"I'm Edward Cullen."

She pursed her lips. "Dats a big name. And it hath owls in it. I hath twouble wif owls."

I bit back a grin for some reason. Considering the large gap in her mouth, I'd say she had trouble with h, l and no doubt a few other consonants. Strangely enough, I found it quite endearing, rather than being annoyed with it. She didn't make me nervous at all. She was rather cute, actually.

"You can call me Edward," I offered.

She held out her surprisingly clean hand. "Hewwo, Mista Edwood."

Now I was smiling. R's were an issue as well, it would seem.

I folded my much larger one over hers and shook it gently. "Hello, Noelle. That's a pretty name."

She nodded. "My bifday is on twitmas. Mommy thays I wath da best pwesent eveh."

"I bet she does." I cleared my throat again. "Where, ah, is your mommy…and daddy?"

"I not have a daddy."

"Oh. Your mommy then?"

"Mommy ith wooking."

"Where does she work?"

"Hewe."

I frowned. Her mother worked here and left her alone while she did so? That was unacceptable. The child was no more than four—maybe younger. Even I knew that was too young to be alone. Anger started to burn.

"And you're all alone?"

"No. Sef ith wooking afta me."

"Seth?"

She nodded, giggling as she looked down the hall. "He posda be. He fawed asweep."

She sat down again, picking up her doll. "Me and Emmy came to pway out hewe tho we not wake him up."

For some unknown reason, I sat down beside her. "I don't know if your mommy would like that."

She shook her head. "She not. I not tell her." Her eyes grew big. "Ith you gonna tell her? Mommy fink I'm bad! I not `posed ta be in da hall!"

"I won't tell her," I promised, even as I realized I was now keeping the actions of two strangers' secret. Interesting Seth was involved in this one too. He certainly got around.

Maybe I should mention this to Bella when I went downstairs and retrieved my bottle of Courvoisier. Seth indicated she was in charge at the moment.

"Does your mommy work every night?"

She nodded. "She weads me a stowy when I go to bed. But not tonight."

"Why?"

She bit her lip, looking around. "I not fink I `posed to thay."

I leaned forward. "I can keep a secret."

"Mommy tell Sef she had to make suppa"—she paused, her quiet voice becoming a whisper—"for an ath-hole." Her eyes got bigger. "Dat's a bad word, ya know. I not `posed to thay bad words."

I forced myself not to laugh. "Does your mommy say them a lot?"

She shook her head. "No. She wath mad."

"Ah. Well, I won't tell."

"I yike you, Edwood."

She grinned up at me. It was a wide, toothy grin. Her little face beamed with the warmth of her smile. It reminded me of another smile…

Just then the elevator door opened and Bella stepped out. In her hands was a tray, and she stopped, staring at Noelle and me, surprise written all over her face.

Her weary face—how had I not noticed earlier how tired she looked?

For a moment we looked at each other, then she moved forward.

"Noelle, what are you doing out of bed?"

Noelle shifted beside me. "Not sweepy, Mommy. I just pwaying."

"Where is Seth?"

I couldn't help snorting. "I think he was the sleepy one."

Her gaze was ferocious. "What are you doing out of your room, Mr. Cullen?"

It was my turn to shift nervously—her look was enough to make anyone squirm. Breaking her gaze, I found my voice and my sarcasm. "I was coming to find my brandy. I didn't realize you had to brew it before the bottle came upstairs."

"Did Seth not bring it to you?"

"No."

She made a noise and thrust the tray toward me. "Take this."

Dumbfounded, I reached up and took the tray from her hands. I was pretty sure she just growled.

"Stay right here. Both of you."

Turning on her heel, she marched down the hall, disappearing into a room. Neither Noelle nor I moved. I knew she was obeying her mother, but I wasn't sure why I was following her orders though.

"What's dat?"

I looked down at the tray. "My supper, I think."

"Oh." Then Noelle gasped. "Edwood! Is you da ath-hole?"

I blinked at her, then the tray.

I guessed I was. Huh.

The door opened down the hall and Seth stumbled out, followed by Bella. I pushed myself up to my feet as she pulled him along, stopping in front of me, one hand wrapped around his arm, the other around my bottle I'd been waiting for all evening.

"Apologize to Mr. Cullen."

He looked at me. "I'm s-sorry—Bella sent me up as soon as she got back. I knocked but there was no answer. I heard the shower running so I just went to check on Noelle and I guess I fell asleep while I was waiting."

"Got back from where?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "She had to go get your stuff, man. I'm not old enough to buy it."

I looked at Bella. "It wasn't here? You don't have it in the bar?"

Two bright spots of color appeared on her cheeks. "No, we don't stock that. It's rather…expensive. Your assistant's request only came in this late this afternoon and I hadn't had time to look after it. I had Leah watch Noelle while I went to get it. Seth was to bring it to you, then relieve her while I did another task."

"Make da ath-hole his suppa," stated Noelle firmly. "Dat's Edwood."

Bella gasped, Seth started to laugh heartily and before I could stop myself, so did I. In fact, I laughed so hard, I almost dropped the tray. Finally calming, I reached over and plucked the bottle from Bella's hand.

"Well, as interesting and eye-opening as this has been, this 'ath-hole' is hungry and needs to eat." I turned to Bella, who was looking mortified and maybe even on the verge of tears. I smirked at her. "I'm not as big an ass when I'm not hungry—honest."

"Mr. Cullen," she choked out, her voice panicked.

I lowered my voice, needing her to know I wasn't upset. I should be, but I was far from it. "I didn't realize you had to go and buy this for me. I'll speak to my assistant about her lack of organization. Be sure to add it to my bill."

"Speak or yell?" She smiled hesitantly.

I winked at her, returning her smile. "Depends if I wait until after I eat."

Her smile came back again—the one that lit her face and made me want to say or do anything to keep her smiling at me like that. I was glad to see her shoulders relax a little.

I glanced over at Seth, who was still smirking. "If Bella trusts you enough to look after her daughter, you should take better care of her. I realize she is no doubt safe in the hotel, but she was still your responsibility."

His smile fell and he looked at Bella. "Sorry. It was a long day."

She rubbed his arm. "I know."

I smiled down at Noelle. "Thank you for keeping me company. I enjoyed meeting you, Noelle."

"I thee you in da morning, Edwood!"

"Be a good girl for your mommy. Go to bed," I admonished gently.

"I will!"

I looked at the tray, with no clue as to what was under the lids, but it didn't matter. "Thank you for my dinner, Bella. I appreciate it a great deal."

"You're welcome," she whispered. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will."

I pushed on my door; looking back over my shoulder at the unlikely welcoming committee I had been sent. A smart-mouthed teenager, a lisping little angel, who for some reason I seemed to adore, and then of course…Bella.

A mystery—one minute warm and smiling, the next frowning and cool. Then, despite the fact she found me an "ath-hole," made me dinner, after she went out to buy my requested brand of brandy instead of telling me to drink whatever shit excuse they had in the bar.

She certainly was an enigma.

And she smiled at me in a way that took my breath away.

Mrs. C was right—this trip was already full of surprises.

Astonishingly, I rather liked it.

* * *

 **Noelle - what a joy she is to write. I love how children simply state their mind. Certainly made that "ath-hole" chuckle.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke slowly, the sounds around me strange and unfamiliar. Sitting up, I listened to the wind outside, the glass rattling in the windows from the strength of it. For the first time that I could remember, I felt…peaceful. Usually when I woke up my mind was instantly crowded with everything on the agenda for the day—what was happening that evening, the next day…week—my brain started firing as soon as my eyes opened.

But this morning…nothing. I had no idea what William Black wanted to discuss, or why he wanted me to stay here for a few days. This could have all been handled by our lawyers, but he insisted.

It was a strange feeling not having to hurry and be somewhere. Crossing the room, I pulled back the horrid plaid curtains and looked outside. The sun was beginning to rise and I could see all the grounds around the Inn. Towering, full pine trees surrounded the property. In front of me was a view of the ocean, the light dancing across the surface as the sun rose. It was breathtaking—a million dollar view.

Or if I did my job well, maybe three quarters of a million.

I glanced around the room, my gaze falling on the empty tray from the night before. The "snacks" Bella brought me turned out to be a thick steak sandwich with salad on the side. There had even been a piece of apple pie on the tray. I resisted as long as I could before I attacked it, literally scraping the plate, breaking my own rule of not eating sugar. The entire meal had been as delicious as anything I'd eaten in a five star restaurant. Even if had been made grudgingly for me. My lips twitched as I thought about what had occurred in the hall. Seth's non-filter, Noelle's adorable lisp and childlike honesty, Bella's embarrassment—and her smile.

Especially her smile.

After another hot shower, and still not shaving, I went downstairs, not surprised to find the lobby empty. I could smell coffee and I followed the aroma into the bar area. There was no one around, but I did see the large coffee urn, so I poured myself a cup and grabbed the local paper from the pile on the table, then sat at a table by the window.

As I was scanning the headlines a door opened and Bella emerged, carrying a large tray. She didn't see me and I was able to watch her as she moved around, disappearing through the door and re-emerging every few moments with another silver tray she placed on a long table. She turned, stifling a gasp when she saw me sitting there watching her.

"Good morning."

She drew in a deep breath and came closer. "Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, please."

She bit her lip, gnawing on the pink flesh. It made me wonder what she was thinking.

"Edward. I hope you slept well."

"Surprisingly, I did."

"Surprisingly?"

"I don't sleep well in strange places, but I felt"—I paused, contemplating my words—"relaxed here."

That gorgeous smile broke out, and she nodded enthusiastically. "It's so lovely here. The wind, the water and the trees—they surround you and help you forget the rest of the world exists. It's a small piece of heaven." Her face suddenly changed and she looked sad. "I love it here," she whispered, almost more to herself than me.

I didn't like her looking sad. It made my chest feel strange. I rubbed my sternum trying to rid myself of the ache. I wanted her to smile.

"I think another reason I slept so well is because of the dinner I ate last night. It was truly delicious." Reaching out, I took her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Bella. I realize you went above and beyond for me." Then I winked at her, unable to resist teasing her a little. "Even if I am an ath-hole."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks blazed with color, then her lips twitched and the most adorable giggle escaped. She opened her mouth to say something, but a few other guests came in and she stepped back. "I have to get breakfast ready."

"Of course."

"Mommy!"

A small blur tore across the room as Noelle ran to her mother, flinging her arms around Bella's waist. Seth followed more sedately, sitting down at the table next to me, nodding his greeting.

Bella ran her fingers through her daughter's hair, smiling at her. "Are you ready for daycare?"

Noelle nodded enthusiastically. "Ith's pizza day!"

Bella laughed. "Your favorite." She looked at Seth. "Did you get all your homework done?"

"Yep. Even algebra."

"Okay. Your lunches are in the kitchen. Have some breakfast."

I cleared my throat. "While others are deciding, may I have an egg white omelet, veggies only, and low fat cheese. Whole wheat toast, no butter please."

Bella and Seth exchanged a glance. "Pardon?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. Is there someone else I should give my order to?"

She shook her head. "It's a breakfast buffet, Edward."

It was my turn to be confused. "A buffet?"

"You serve yourself."

I blinked. "You expect me to make my own omelet?" I sputtered. "I don't know how to cook."

"There are no omelets, Edward." Bella's voice was patient, and somewhat amused. "There are scrambled eggs and bacon. You can toast a bagel or grab a muffin. Make a waffle. There's some yogurt and fresh fruit as well. Juice. Coffee. You just help yourself to whatever you want."

 _Make a waffle? Toast a bagel?_

I looked at the tables where Bella had carried the trays. Other guests were already helping themselves, seemingly comfortable at the way things were done.

Once again, I had to remind myself I wasn't in my world anymore.

I must have looked shocked.

Noelle moved away from her mother and grabbed my hand. "I hepp you, Edwood. I make da bethest waffas! Wight, Sef?"

"Right, kiddo. The best."

She tugged my hand. "Come on! I show you!"

Ten minutes later, I was staring at my paper plate that was filled with a waffle Noelle and I made together. When she said she "made" the best waffles, what she really meant was, she pointed to the foam cup full of goopy batter, and instructed you precisely how to pour it into the pan. She was noticeably impatient at my lack of skill when it came to flipping the waffle pan. Seth had to help me the first time, but I was proud of myself when I flipped it back with precision; Noelle clapping her little hands in delight.

It was covered with globs of butter and overflowing with syrup—both of which Noelle insisted I had to have. I did manage to convince her I didn't need the sprinkles she told me made it taste "even betta." There was, no doubt, more sugar than I would normally eat in a year on my plate. There was another plate with bacon and eggs. Seth had assured me, as he filled his own plate, Bella made them and they weren't the fake kind that came in a carton

I had no idea you could get fake eggs in a carton.

"Twy it, Edwood!"

Gingerly, I picked up my plastic utensils and cut into the thick, sugary mess. Noelle watched anxiously as I chewed and swallowed. It was sweet and dense, the butter and syrup melting in my mouth.

It was _fucking_ awesome.

Seth started chucking and Noelle's eyes widened. "Edwood!" she whispered. "You thaided the baddest word of dem all!"

I stared at them both, realizing I uttered that thought out loud. Bella walked out of the kitchen, eyeing us all, and I knew she would not be pleased with me swearing in front of Noelle. Especially the _baddest_ word of them all. Nerves I didn't even know I had anymore made my palms sweat. I leaned forward, lowering my voice. "Don't tell Bella," I pleaded. I looked at Seth. "You owe me."

"We won't say anything, right, Noelle?"

She grinned. "Secwet."

She and Seth shared a fist pump.

Somehow I knew they now owned my ass and would use this information to their advantage, at some point.

So I kept eating my waffle.

It was fucking awesome after all.

* * *

 **Is there any other way to eat a waffle but smothered in butter and drowning in syrup? Not in my world.**

 **I do believe some cracks are forming on Mr. Cullen's crusty exterior.**

 **Of course, I could be wrong.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

The view from the small bar was not as scenic as the one from my room, but still pleasant. Huge, full pine trees surrounded the small Inn. I wanted to explore more of the grounds and see the ocean. I could only imagine its beauty in the winter winds.

Both Seth and Noelle left for their day—a large yellow bus picked up Seth, and a few minutes later, I watched Bella bundle Noelle into the back seat of another minivan, waving at her as the van left. I wondered if anyone drove a car around here. I noticed a few more trucks, some SUVs and vans in the parking lot, but no regular cars.

"Doesn't anyone drive cars here?" I muttered to myself. "Just regular, normal sized cars?"

Behind me, Bella chuckled. "You need to get out more, Edward."

I had to laugh. "I suppose."

"Do you want anything else?Can I get anything for you?"

I turned my back to the window. "No, I was thinking I'd go for a walk before meeting with Mr. Black, but since I doubt my shoes would provide much warmth, I guess I'll just go to my room and get ready."

"Wait here," she commanded, and for some reason I did exactly what she said—again.

When she re-emerged , she had a pair of boots in her hand. "A guest left these and never came back for them. Seth hasn't quite grown into them yet, so you can use them. They're rather large so they should fit."

I couldn't contain my smirk this time. "Checking out the size of my feet, Bella?"

Her cheeks darkened and her eyes flashed at me. "I noticed them last night when you stomped your wet shoes on my freshly washed floor!" she reprimanded me, pulling the boots back. "You were making a lot of noise…and mess!"

Instantly, my ire was piqued. There was something about this woman that drove me _crazy._ She could wind me up faster than even Jessica—but in a totally different way.

"My feet were frozen! They wouldn't have been so cold if the minivan you had that child pick me up in had a better heater!"

"Seth is _not_ a child. The minivan is perfectly acceptable."

"Maybe here in the East Coast."

"Well, a grown man such as yourself should know to bring boots when he travels in December to the East Coast! Or did your _assistant_ neglect to mention the weather to you?"

 _My God, this woman was infuriating._

"She never mentioned it," I sputtered. "So, I forgot them."

"She doesn't pack for you?" She mocked me with her question and a raise of her eyebrows.

"No, I'm quite capable of packing myself," I informed her haughtily.

"Well, good for you, _Mr. Cullen_."

 _Was she questioning my masculinity?_

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself." I reiterated.

She snorted, not even bothering to cover up the sound.

"You think differently?" I growled, stepping closer.

"Why, no," she drawled, sarcasm thick in her tone.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You don't exactly sound convinced."

"Well, why don't you check with your assistant about that? The one who booked your flight, ordered your liquor and didn't think to inform you of the winter weather? I bet she toasts your bagels for you as well, doesn't she? Brings you lunch daily?" She smirked knowingly. "After all, you don't even know how to make an omelet."

I stalked the rest of the way toward her until we were almost nose to nose. "That's what I pay her for."

"Money well spent, I'm sure."

"At least I don't have to worry about her being rude to guests at the hotel I own. Maybe I should mention that to Mr. Black when I speak to him."

"Go ahead," she challenged. "Tell him exactly what you think of me."

I would do exactly that, if I knew what I thought about her. I wanted to pull my hair out in frustration.

"Are you bipolar?" I snarled.

" _What_?"

"You blow hot and cold. One minute you smile at me with a warmth I've never experienced, and the next you're spitting fire at me with your words. Your mood swings are giving me whiplash."

The anger melted away from her expression, making her look vulnerable. Once again, I noticed how fatigued she looked. It caused an odd ache in my heart and made my own ire dissipate. Quiet yearning replaced the annoyance.

"I don't mean to…" she whispered.

The air around us changed, becoming charged with a warm, tender energy I wasn't used to feeling.

I reached up and cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin. "I like it better when you're smiling. Especially at me. You have a beautiful smile."

Her eyes widened, her breathing picking up. "Edward, you can't…you shouldn't…"

I leaned down, my mouth hovering over hers, her warm breath washing over my face. "I _want_ to. Please."

Then my mouth was on hers. Her soft lips melded to mine. I wrapped my arm around her waist, dragging her to my chest as our mouths moved together as though they had done so for a lifetime—and lifetimes before this one. It felt as if I'd found something I didn't even know I was missing. A warmth settled in my chest, blooming like a slow, flickering flame, my entire being easing at her nearness. Groaning, I pulled her closer, the kiss morphing into carnal, blistering desire. Wrapping my hands in her long hair, I tugged and clutched on the silky tresses. Our bodies were meshed together, and I slipped my hand under the loose shirt she wore, pressing into the warmth of the soft skin of her back. Her hands were fisted on my shirt, the most erotic, quivering whimpers low in her throat. I moved my lips to the silky skin of her cheek, trailing light kisses over to her ear, pulling the lobe in my teeth.

"Bella…" I moaned.

She stiffened and stepped back, her face flushed, lips swollen. She was beautiful.

I tried to pull her back, but she pushed against my chest, stepping back farther. Her hand flew to her face, her eyes wide with fear. "I…I can't," she breathed out. "I'm sorry, I can't do this!"

Then she turned and fled from the room like the hounds of hell were pursuing her.

I sat down heavily in the chair closest to me, my chest heaving.

What had I done? One moment we were arguing and the next…

 _Kissing!_

What was it about this woman? Why was I reacting to her this way?

She made me laugh, and smile, then angered me—all in the blink of an eye. She didn't take any shit from me, and I liked that. She was bossy and tough, but when I saw her with her daughter, her tenderness showed through. Add in the fact she went above and beyond and took care of my demanding ass—I knew there was more to her than she let others see.

I thought about how it felt when I kissed her. The feelings she stirred in me.

God, she was sweet. Her mouth, the feel of her pressed close, wrecked me. I had no idea why I had kissed her, but once I started I didn't want to stop.

Until, that was, she ran from me.

It took everything in me not to follow her. I wanted to drag her in my arms again and kiss her until she forgot about everything but me. Us.

I shook my head.

Us?

I had only met her yesterday and I was thinking _us_?

I groaned, dropping my head in my hands. It had to be the sugar. I never ate sugar. Between the pie last night and the waffle this morning, I was on overload.

That _had_ to be the explanation. I never acted impulsively like I did a moment ago with Bella.

The boots that had started this entire scene lay on the floor, forgotten.

Bending down, I picked them up. They were well-worn, although still in decent shape, and I remembered her words, "Seth hadn't grown into them yet."

 _Who was Seth to her? Why was she saving used boots for him?_

I estimated she was about six to eight years younger than me, which would make her about twenty-six. Far too young to be Seth's mother.

Sister, maybe?

He'd been looking after her daughter last night.

While she worked.

I glanced around the room, my eyes narrowed. She'd been working last night. She was working again this morning. I knew she'd spoken with Jessica yesterday afternoon.

Did she work all the time? Was that why she looked so tired?

Did she live in the hotel?

Where was Noelle's father?

I had so many questions—I wanted answers to them.

I glanced at my watch. I had an hour before I was to meet with the mysterious Mr. Black.

Maybe he'd be able to give me the answers I was looking for.

I certainly planned on asking him.

* * *

 **So...that happened. More cracks!**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

I approached the front desk warily, unsure of Bella's reaction. She glanced away from the woman she was speaking to, briefly meeting my eyes. Color stained her cheeks, but she didn't stop the conversation with her co-worker. I waited patiently, even managing to keep my toe tapping fairly quiet. My fingers drumming on the top of the wood were a little more obvious, though.

Bella fixed me a look that would kill most men—needless to say, I stopped drumming my fingers.

The woman was confusing, and I was sure her bark was worse than her bite, but I wasn't stupid. I liked my fingers attached.

Finally, she finished and came around the front of the desk, indicating I should follow her. She was quiet as she walked ahead of me down the hall. I admired the view, hoping she didn't realize I was checking her out. I was glad she walked slowly.

When we stopped outside a door at the end of the hall, she smiled, looking business-like and professional. I much preferred her breathless and dreamy, with her lips swollen from mine.

"Will you require anything this afternoon, Mr. Cullen?"

 _I was back to being Mr. Cullen? I didn't like that._

I briefly thought about telling her I required _her_ for the afternoon, but decided against it.

"Ah, is there a car service?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Can I hire a car and driver? I want to go into town."

"Do you drive at all? A car I mean—I'm not referring to how you drive people crazy."

Her voice was once again laced with sarcasm, and I knew she expected me to say no. Then she could ask me if my assistant did that for me, too. As for the crazy remark, I chose to ignore it—she was one to talk.

"Yes, I drive very well."

"There's a car rental place in town, if you want a car for longer than a few hours. Otherwise, I can leave the keys for the minivan at the desk for you." She paused, her eyes lit with mischief she was trying to hide. "If you think you can handle it. It's _larger_ than a 'normal' automobile."

I smirked at her. "Oh, I think I can handle it."

"I'll leave the keys then."

"Dinner?" I asked before I could change my mind.

She blinked. "You're asking me…to dinner?" She breathed out the question.

I stepped closer, lowering my voice. "Would you say yes if I was, Bella?"

Her eyes widened. "I have to work."

"Do you ever _not_ work? Are you on the clock twenty-four, seven?" I frowned at her. "Are you looking after yourself?"

Her face became blank, her voice returning to a business-like tone. "I do what I have to do. Now, I assume you're asking if dinner will be available for you this evening?"

"I'd like to take you to dinner, but if you have to be here, then I'd be happy to stay in. Whatever you could provide would be appreciated."

"I'll have something sent to your room."

Raising my hand, I ran down my finger slowly down her cheek, enjoying the warmth of her skin and the way her wide eyes focussed on my actions. "Will you bring it up?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "If I have time. Otherwise I'll send it up with Seth."

I chuckled. "I'd prefer it was you. Maybe you could join me." I crouched down so my mouth was by her ear. "I might actually _get_ my dinner and I promise not to be an ath-hole."

Her small laugh made me smile. "You're never going to let me live that down are you, Mr. Cullen?"

I shook my head. "I need something to hold over you. And stop calling me Mr. Cullen. It's Edward. I like to hear you call me Edward," I insisted, my finger drifting over to her mouth, remembering how her lips felt pressed to mine. They were so soft under my calloused fingertip. They felt so right under my mouth.

Our gazes locked, the warmth swirling around us again.

"Is there anything special you'd like for dinner?" she squeaked out.

"You," I breathed before I could stop myself.

She gasped and her cheeks flamed, making me chuckle. She was so easy to get a reaction from.

"I meant… I meant for me to make you."

I sighed. "I figured as much… _dammit_."

"Stop cursing," she admonished me.

"Have dinner with me and I'll stop."

"I doubt that."

"So that's a no?"

"Yes."

"Yes, you'll have dinner?" I grinned.

"Stop twisting my words! I have to work!"

"Fine."

"Is there something in particular you would like me to make for you?" she asked again, slowly, making sure I understood her question.

"No…but I'd like some more pie," I requested, even though I swore I wouldn't eat any more sugar.

One piece couldn't hurt.

"I'll see what I can do." She indicated the door. "Billy—Mr. Black—is waiting for you." She paused. "Enjoy your afternoon… Edward."

She hurried away, her cheeks still flaming. I chuckled and straightened my tie, lifting my hand to knock.

A deep voice stopped my movement.

"Come in, Mr. Cullen."

 **~o0o~**

William Black wasn't at all what I expected.

Of course, nothing was here.

He sat, tall and proud, in a wheelchair, everything about him screaming strength and pride despite his useless legs.

His handshake was firm, his gaze direct and his approach honest.

I liked him.

We dispensed with the usual games quickly.

"Why do you want my property so much, Mr. Cullen?"

"Edward, please."

He dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Billy."

"Because I own the ones on either side of you, Billy, and I have plans for it. For all of it."

"Which are?"

I indicated the chair beside him. "May I?"

"Please."

I sat down, crossing my legs. "I want to develop the property. Make it a high-end travel destination."

"You're going to tear down the Inn and rebuild?"

"Yes."

"And destroy the forest?"

"No. Just use the land more. Expand the entire operation."

"How?"

"In the summer there'll be a new outdoor pool, tennis courts and boats to use on the water with a huge pier overlooking the ocean. Hiking trails with guides. Ocean tours, whale watching—everything my R&D team can come up with to make this a destination people will flock to. The hotel will be five star—beautiful rooms and suites as well as an indoor pool and spa area and gourmet dining. The cottages will all be updated and made into luxurious get-a-ways. In the winter, there'll be cross country skiing, sleigh rides, snowshoeing and other winter activities. It will draw a lot of people. It'll be good for the town and the local merchants. A win-win situation for everyone." Uncrossing my legs, I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees. "I plan on investing a great deal of money here."

"I'm not sure the town will be prepared for that."

I smiled knowingly. "I've already purchased a number of the empty business fronts, Billy. There will be high-end shopping and local wares. I'll make sure the merchants are ready."

"You've planned this all out."

"I have. The final piece is your property."

He nodded silently, looking past me to the window.

"I always planned on living here until I die." He indicated his legs. "Until the accident happened."

"Is that why you're selling?"

He snorted. "We both know why I'm selling. If I don't soon enough, I'll lose the place."

He was right, we both did know that. But to my surprise, I wanted to know more. I wanted to understand.

"What happened?" I asked quietly.

"My son and I were on a trip down South. Foolishly, we didn't have travel insurance. We only went down for a few days and neither of us even thought about it. We were in a car accident." He blew out a long huff of air. "My son, Jacob, was killed. I was left in this chair. Without insurance, the medical bills were horrendous."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"That moment took away almost everything that mattered in my life. The only things I had left were this place and my daughter-in-law and granddaughter."

"Why have you decided to sell now?"

"Just before the accident, Jake had convinced me to reinvest and do some upgrading. I took a huge mortgage on the place." His hands curled on the arms of his wheelchair, his anger showing.

"And?" I prompted.

"The contractor we hired screwed us over. He took the money, did next to nothing and disappeared. Add in the accident and the bills I was left with, it's been a non-ending struggle."

I didn't say anything. His story helped explain how he ended up in this mess. It was tragic and awful—and cost him everything he held dear.

"I held onto hope as long as I could, that one day I'd walk again;be able to find a way to make this all right. But instead, the truth of the matter is, I'm getting older, and soon won't be able to care for myself at all. As it is, now I need more care every week. I need to move to a place I can get that care without feeling guilty for asking anything more from the one person who has given up her life for me. She deserves happiness—a home, and another chance at a real family."

"Your daughter-in-law?"

He looked me in the eye. "Yes. Bella."

 **~o0o~**

My mind was reeling as I went back to my room. I paced the small room, going over what Billy—as he insisted I call him—had told me.

Bella and Noelle were his family. This was their home.

Bella, he explained, was always an old soul and had few friends her own age. Her best friend Emily, was fifteen years her senior, and when she died of breast cancer, Bella took in her son Seth, vowing to care for him as if he was her own. He became hers, and therefore, part of Billy's family as well.

After his accident, and the death of her husband, Bella had not only cared for him, but ran the Inn. She gave up the small house she and Jacob lived in, and moved into the hotel on the second floor. She renovated Billy's room on the main floor to accommodate his needs. Two years later, when Seth joined them, another room was made into his.

Between the medical bills and the constant need for repairs, as well as the dwindling guest bookings, Billy finally admitted they could no longer ignore the facts. He needed more care and Bella needed to find her life. He had a place in Halifax where his needs could be met, but his greatest worry was Bella and her family. He had leaned forward, his tone earnest, honesty rolling off him in waves. "I need to look after my family, Edward."

"Why are you telling me all this, Billy? How do you know I won't use it to low ball my offer?"

"I checked you out. You've always been honest in your business dealings. And…"

"And?" I prompted.

"I spoke several times with your Mrs. Cope. She, ah, has a very high opinion of you." He met my gaze. "I don't think you're going to try and screw me." Then he chuckled. "Besides that, Edward, I'm infirm, not stupid. I know what the land is worth, I know you want it. If I don't like your offer, I'll accept another one and you can fight with them to buy it."

"What will Bella do? Will she move to the city?"

For the first time, he looked uncomfortable. "No. Bella went to the city once. The girl who left here and the one who came back were two completely different people. The big city and all the trappings there aren't for her. She likes, she _needs_ , open spaces and friendly faces around her." He sighed. "My biggest regret is that the one thing she has always wanted, dreamed about, the one thing I struggled for so long to give her will never happen."

"And what is that?" I asked; every nerve in my body on edge. I needed to know. I had no idea why, but I had to know what was Bella's dream.

"She wants to live on the bluff. In a house that lets her see the ocean everywhere she goes. The very tip of the property is her favorite place in the world."

My mind flipped through the scope of the property. "You can't sell it and leave that piece intact. There'd be no access without re-surveying it. Changing the entire lay of the land, dividing it into three—and giving up the most valuable piece."

"I know. She knows it, too. It can't be done and have the land hold the same value. She tells me it was only a dream, and not one she ever expected to come true. She knows I have to sell. She's a smart woman and she's seen the numbers—but sometimes it doesn't make it any easier. I feel as if I failed her; failed my son for not being able to look after her."

"I'm sure she doesn't agree."

"She wouldn't say so if she did. Bella is, without a doubt, an angel. She never complains. She works too hard and takes on too much. Everything and everyone comes first. She deserves so much more than a time-worn Inn that is falling down around her, an old man who needs special care and more stress than anyone should carry. She deserves love and laughter. She deserves to be looked after and to feel safe. And most of all, she deserves to be cherished."

He leaned back in his chair, fixing his all-knowing eyes on me.

"There's more to life than work and responsibility. More than money and success. Love is a rare gift not everyone is given, Edward. If you find it, you should grab it and hold onto it. You never know when it might get taken away."

I stared at him, not knowing what to say.

 _What did love have to do with me buying this property?_

"I'm headed into Halifax for some tests. I'll be back the day after tomorrow. You can present your offer to me then."

"I'm ready to present it now."

"I won't look at it until I come back. I want you to look around—really look around. Open your eyes and see what's here. Discover the hidden potential. Then we'll talk." He paused. "Bella will look after you while I'm gone."

I snorted. "Or kill me. I don't think she likes me at times."

His gaze was amused. "Bella is a strong woman, because she's had to be. Her bark is far worse than her bite."

I chuckled as he echoed my own thoughts from earlier.

"She doesn't deserve to be trifled with."

Realizing he'd no doubt heard our conversation in the hall, I felt a slight twinge of guilt. "I don't plan on doing that." I paused and smiled. "I think she is rather…amazing." I found myself confessing.

He nodded and returned a small smile. "She's a complex woman—the perfect woman for a complex man who is ready to start really living life."

With those strange words, he dismissed me.

* * *

 **See you tomorrow! Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't stay in my room any longer. I needed to move, to explore and fill my head with thoughts other than Bella.

I stopped at the front desk and collected the keys for the dreaded minivan, approaching it cautiously in the parking lot. After adjusting the seats and mirrors, I drove into town, taking my time to enjoy the scenery. Both Mrs. Cope and Billy kept telling me to look around me; although I wasn't sure what it was they wanted me to see.

In town, I walked around, checking on the various buildings I owned, some still with operational businesses, others closed. I could see a lot of potential everywhere I looked. Places for local artisans, a few higher end stores, and new real estate ideas started forming in my head. Several of the buildings would make great condos on the higher floors, if rebuilt and priced right. If the new resort brought the kind of traffic I projected it would draw, it could result in increased occupancies.

Once again a win-win situation.

I enjoyed my walk. It was a nice town with lots of history and amazing architecture. Nestled among the same sort of large pine trees that surrounded the Inn it was incredibly picturesque. The wharf was deserted this time of year, but I imagined in the summer it was a bustling place. If my plans came together, it would be that much busier in the years ahead.

Smiling, friendly faces greeted me everywhere I went. I bought few Christmas gifts, ever, but I found an amazing pewter sculpture I knew Mrs. Cope would love. Another store supplied me with the perfect fishing lures for her husband. After I made the purchases, I had them shipped directly back home. They were the two people I always bought gifts for, along with their grandchildren. My staff received bonuses.

I wasn't sure what I'd do in regards to Jessica this year. I wondered if there was a place I could send her to learn how to be a better PA, but then realized Mrs. Cope would call me an ass for thinking that way. The problem was I'd had the best for so long, no one would ever be as good as Mrs. Cope.

Especially Jessica.

I stopped in front of a window, looking at the boots on display. I went inside and chose a pair I thought would be suitable for walking around the grounds of the Inn. I wanted to see more of the property, and I couldn't do that in my dress shoes.

I had to tamp down my grin when I remembered my conversation with Bella over my shoes.

As I waited for the clerk to find my size, a pair of tiny, red slippers caught my eye. Walking over, I picked them up, grinning at the foolishness of them. Boot like, fuzzy and graced with a red bow on the outside decorated with white polka dots, I knew instantly Noelle would love them. I could see her tripping up and down the hall in them, grinning as she held out her foot to show them off. _"Pwetty, wight Mr. Edwood?"_ I could hear her saying.

Except I didn't know her size. When the clerk reappeared, she smiled at me. "For your daughter?"

A strange thrill went through my chest at those words, but I shook my head. "A…friend's daughter. She's almost four I think, but I don't know her size."

"Is she big for her age?"

"No, she's tiny—like her mother."

"A small then."

The words were out of my mouth before I even realized it. "I want a pair of boots for her son, as well."

"Do you know his size?"

"Ah…no. Seth's seventeen, I think."

She looked surprised. "Bella's Seth? Bella is your friend? The boots are for him?"

"Yes?" I replied, feeling as though I needed to justify my actions. "He's been great help to me."

"He needs a twelve, and if the slippers are for Noelle, a small is perfect for her."

Remembering Mrs. Cope's words when it came to her grandchildren, I nodded. "I can't buy a gift for one without giving something to the other one."

"Of course not. That's very kind of you. They'll love it. And Bella…?" Her voice trailed off.

"Bella?" I prompted.

Her eyes were sad as she spoke. "She's such a wonderful person and has given up so much for those kids. Everything she does is for them." Her fingers ran over the fuzzy red of the slippers. "Luxuries like these are rare for them."

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat.

"Is there any, um, luxury, Bella likes? Anything you could suggest?" I asked quietly. "Something small she would never treat herself to?"

She smiled as she handed me the boots I wanted to try on. "There's a chocolate shop on the corner. The dark chocolate covered caramels are decadent. All made by hand. Bella is crazy for them."

"Thank you. I'll pick some up for her to say thank you for her hospitality."

She extended her hand. "I'm Alice, by the way."

I shook her hand. "Edward. Nice to meet you." I stood up, testing the fit. "These fit well. I'll wear them, if you don't mind."

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later, I was on my way back to the Inn. The passenger seat contained three parcels: a pair of boots Alice assured me Seth would think were cool, a nonsensical pair of fuzzy red slippers Noelle would wear with delight, and the biggest box of dark chocolate covered caramels I could buy at the chocolate shop.

Three simple gifts. None of them costing a lot of money—at least for me—and yet, somehow, I knew they were the most important items I'd bought in a long time.

Gifts I was anxious to be well received.

~ **o0o~**

I left the minivan in the parking lot and heading toward the bluff. The skies were getting darker, the temperature dropping. I knew a storm as coming. I wanted to see the view before it hit. I followed a narrow path twisting between the trees, going uphill. I paused at the edge of the trees, my breath catching at the spectacular vista before me. The edge of the land was large and flat, surrounded entirely by pine trees and rocks, leading to the edge of the bluff. You could see for miles in any direction, the vast scope immense. It was as if you were on the edge of the world, with nothing around but you. I could see why it was Bella's favorite spot.

I moved closer, mesmerized by the water; the blues and grays swirling, crashing against the icy rocks below. I could only imagine how it looked in the summer, when the ocean was calm, the colors sparkling in the sun. Each season would bring its own beauty.

"Wonderous, isn't it?"

Startled, I looked down. Bella was sitting on one of the lower rocks, her knees pulled to her chest. Her dark gray coat blended so well with the wet rocks, I hadn't even noticed her. Her voice sounded strange and when I looked closer I could see she'd been crying. My brow furrowed as I studied her—she looked so defeated this afternoon.

I stepped forward, worried over two things. She'd been crying, and she was too damn close to the edge of the cliff. There was ice around, the frosty rocks glistening in the light. If she slipped she could hurt herself—or worse. I held out my hand. "Bella, come here."

She frowned up at me. "Why?"

I indicated the ocean that crashed against the rocks with a loud fury. "You're too close to the edge. It's making me nervous."

She craned her neck, looking over the cliff. She shrugged and hugged her knees closer. "I'm used to being close to the edge, Edward. It's fine."

Her words made my chest ache. I had a feeling she wasn't talking about the rocks.

"Please, Bella."

With a sigh, she took my hand, letting me pull her up. In my haste, I pulled her too fast, and she stumbled. My arms shot out, grabbing her, pulling her tight to my chest. I held her close, feeling her heart beating wildly against my skin.

I stepped well back from the rocks, dragging her with me, not letting her go. I fisted my hands into her hair, tugging the strands so her head lifted. "Are you all right?"

She blinked. "I'm fine."

"Why are you sitting out here alone? Why are you crying?"

"I'm fine. It's just the wind—my eyes were watering."

I didn't believe that for a second.

"I want to help."

"You can't."

"I want to make you smile."

To my horror, more tears filled her eyes, spilling over and down her cheeks.

"Tell me," I begged, a feeling of desperate helplessness running through my body. "Let me fix it."

"Fix it?"

"Yes." I wanted to tell her I'd fix anything that made her sad.

"But you're the cause, Edward," she stated quietly.

"What?"

"You're buying the Inn and the land. It's my home. The only one I know. The only one my children know. I don't know what's going to happen. I'm losing my home, Billy is leaving us and I don't know what my future holds."

"Bella, I…"

She shook her head. "I know if it's not you, it will be someone else. I know Billy has to sell. My head knows this. But my heart"—she closed her eyes—"my heart hurts."

I pressed my forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."

"Just ignore me, Edward. I just needed to come here and think a little. I'll figure it out. I always do."

Her words sliced through my chest. Bending down, I cupped her cheek and pressed my mouth to her lips. Her hand wrapped around my wrist, and I wound my arm around her waist, tugging her close again. Time—the world ceased to exist. All that was real, all that mattered was how she felt, how she tasted. All that mattered was this moment.

Until she pulled away.

Tears clung to her lashes as she smiled bravely. "Take care of the land, Edward. This is a special place."

I nodded, unsure what to say.

"I'll send your dinner up to your room about seven."

"That's fine."

"A storm is coming, so the Inn will be pretty quiet. I need to go and make sure everything is done and secured, so I can send the staff home."

I reached out. "Bella…"

She stepped back, shaking her head. "I can't Edward. I've already lost enough. I can't afford to risk losing anything else."

I dropped my hand. Our eyes locked, her dark gaze filled with so much pain it was blatant. I had nothing to offer her, nothing I could say that would make anything better. Her life was about to change—again—an again, not for the good.

The worst part? I was the reason for it.

* * *

 **I think someone is developing a conscience...and (gasp) feelings?**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

I paced around my room, running my hands through my hair in vexation. Over and again Bella's words replayed in my mind.

I was taking away her home. No matter what else she said, or how accepting she was about it, it was still the honest truth. It didn't matter it was something that would happen even if I stepped back and didn't buy the land. Billy Black had to sell. The hotel had to go and Bella and her small family had to leave the place they all loved.

Common sense told me she would find a job in town—or another small town. Once Billy was settled and she had a new place, her life would become somewhat normal again—maybe even better. Without the worry of looking after Billy or all the heavy responsibilities involving running the Inn, her life might, in fact, get easier. She could devote all her spare time to caring for Noelle and Seth.

One thought kept nagging me, though. Who would care for Bella?

I slugged back another shot of brandy, unsure how many I'd consumed since getting back to my room. I squinted at my watch. It was almost seven, so Bella should be here soon with my dinner. Maybe I would talk to her some more.

When I heard the knock at the door, I lunged for it, throwing it open. Seth stepped back, looking startled. "Hey, Edward."

"Oh." I peered around him into the empty hall. "Hey. Where's Bella?"

"She's, ah, busy. I brought your dinner." He grinned, thrusting the tray forward. "I didn't even forget this time—it's still hot!"

I took the tray, feeling disappointed.

"What is she busy doing?"

"She has some things to take care of. I'm looking after Noelle."

I sighed. "Yeah, fine. Thanks for dinner."

He looked at me strangely. "Edward, you okay? You look weird."

"I'm fine. Hungry, I guess."

"You'll love your supper. Bella makes awesome Tator Tot Casserole. It's Noelle's favorite."

 _What the hell was a Tator Tot?!_

I had no idea, but it did smell awesome.

"Thanks."

"You can leave your tray outside and I'll get it later."

"I can bring it down. I thought I might watch the hockey game in the bar later." I had noticed it had a decent sized TV, unlike the small, out-of-date one in my room.

"Okay. You'll have the bar to yourself." He turned to go, then paused. "Bella asked if you need anything to knock on the door down the hall. Room 200. There isn't anyone at the front desk."

"Why?"

"You're the last guest. She's out right now. But I can get you anything you need."

"Oh. Okay, fine."

He left, and I sat down, lifting the lid, inhaling the fragrant meal in front of me. Beside the large portion of casserole still bubbling it its dish, there was a salad and some sort of warm cheesy bread, literally dripping with butter. A dish of salad dressing was on the side, which was thoughtful, since I rarely used any—or had butter on my bread, never mind with the addition of more cheese.

I ate everything, including the salad dressing. I'd never tasted anything like it. I assumed the Tator Tots were the strange little puffy things on top of the casserole—I liked them—I liked them a lot.

I sat back, replete, but disappointed.

There was no pie.

I had really liked that pie.

I flung my napkin on the tray wondering if maybe Bella would find me a piece when I went down to the bar. If I asked very politely, surely she wouldn't refuse.

Taking my tray, I went downstairs to the empty main floor. It was strange not to see anyone anywhere, and I felt as if I was snooping as I pushed the kitchen door open and slid my tray on the counter. It was small, but clean and organized. I smirked. Of course it was organized. Bella ran it.

I looked around, but couldn't find any pie. There were lots of breakfast items and some containers I assumed held the "snacks" Bella had offered my first night. But no pie. Wandering back into the bar, I noticed something else.

There was no Bella. There was no one.

Grabbing the remote, I turned on the TV, finding the hockey game. I settled into one of the small loveseats in the room, and after glancing around guiltily, lifted my feet to the coffee table and relaxed.

The hockey game was boring, and I started getting restless. I could hear the storm outside beginning to pick up, the wind getting stronger. Remembering that Seth said Bella was out, I started to worry. Why was she out on a night like this? She was the one who told me how bad the storms could get. Why would she leave the Inn?

Maybe I had missed her. Maybe she came back while I was eating. Getting up, I checked the doors, but found them locked. Obviously, no new guests were expected. I went back to the bar and checked the large coffee urn only to find it cold. I paced around the room, wondering about going upstairs and checking to make sure she hadn't come back while I was eating. If she wasn't there, I was pretty sure I could convince Seth to tell me where she was. I'd feel better knowing. But I hesitated. Bella might not want to see me. I found a decent enough scotch behind the bar and poured a shot. Bella could add it to my bill. I sat back down, and resumed watching the hockey game.

The elevator dinged, the doors opened and I heard the sound of fast, little feet. I was already grinning when a tousled head of curls appeared around the corner and Noelle's mischievous smile beamed at me across the room. Her dark eyes were dancing as she peeked at me, not making a sound, waiting for me to encourage her to come closer.

Without a thought, I opened my arms. "Hey, Little Owl."

She giggled, her little feet thumping against the hardwood floor as she rushed forward. Wearing a one-piece set of fuzzy pajamas with feet attached and clutching a small container of something, she flung herself at me and I caught her, settling her on my knee.

"Are you supposed to be out of bed?" I tweaked her button nose.

"No."

"Where is Seth?"

"Sweeping."

"I see."

"He `posed ta be doing homewok, but he fawled asweep," she explained. "I knocked on your doow, but you not dere. I come and find you," she added proudly.

"What do you have there?" I asked, indicating the container.

She grinned, showing off the empty space in her mouth. She was beyond adorable when she smiled. "Mommy and I made cookies. I share wif you."

I sat up straighter. _Cookies?_ I couldn't remember the last time I had cookies.

"What kind?"

She lifted the lid. "Suga."

 **~o0o~**

I groaned and looked in the container, my eyes widening. The cookies were all gone. I had eaten nine cookies. Nine sugar cookies. And, after raiding the refrigerator, downed two glasses of milk. Noelle had nibbled one cookie and sipped at the small glass of milk I poured her. She sat beside me on the couch, her legs tucked under her, telling me all about her day in her lispy, breathless voice. I heard about pizza day, her best friend Emma, how much she loved to "dwaw" and her "favowite teacha, Mrs. Webba."

I found it surprisingly easy to understand her, even with her strange speaking pattern. Maybe it was because I wanted to hear what she had to say. I found her totally enchanting. She was beyond delighted when I told her how much I liked her favorite supper of Tator Tot Casserole, informing me she had "hepped Mommy make it."

"I puts on da tots, Edwood!"

I grinned at her. "You did a great job. They were the best part."

Sunshine had nothing on the brightness of her smile.

I found a blanket on the back of a chair and draped it over her. She talked nonstop, pointing at the TV and asking questions about the hockey game, which I tried to explain to her. She yawned and stretched, looking tired, and I smiled down at her.

"You should go to bed, Little Owl."

She shook her head no. "I wait hewe, wif you, fo Mommy."

"Seth might wake up and worry."

She giggled, shaking her head once more. "No. He sweeps yike da dead, Mommy thay."

I chuckled and leaned over, grabbing a pillow. I laid it on my lap and patted the fabric. "Lie down and watch the game with me, then."

She snuggled down, and I drew the blanket around her shoulders; not wanting her to get cold. I glanced at my watch and frowned. I couldn't believe Bella was still out. The wind was stronger and snow had started falling.

"Do you know where Mommy went, Noelle?"

"Da pwane pwace," she mumbled sleepily.

I frowned. Plane place? My heart started to pound. She was at the airport? My gaze flew to the window where the snow swirled and the wind flung it against the glass. She was driving in this weather?

I looked down, but Noelle was asleep. I started flipping channels, wanting to find the local news, fear filling my chest. Was she out on the highway? The news channel talked about the worsening conditions, the storm hitting harder and faster than expected.

Carefully, I slipped Noelle's head off my knee and stood up, looking out the window. Thick, heavy snow was falling, the wind kicking it around. The tree branches were already laden with the weight. I peered toward the parking lot. I could barely make out the shape of the lone car sitting in the corner. I began to pace, tugging on my hair, unsure what to do. I couldn't go find her—I wasn't sure where she was. I didn't know who to call. I couldn't even call Bella since I didn't know if she had a cell phone, or if she did, I had no idea of her number.

I glanced toward the elevator. If she had one, Seth would have the number. I had to try and find her. Make sure she was safe. I hurried forward, pressing the button. As I stepped in, I heard the crunch of tires on snow and raced to the door, fumbling with the lock and flinging open the door.

Bella stepped from the van, looking exhausted, and somewhat scared. Her eyes widened as she took in my frantic appearance standing in the door. "Edward?"

I was in front of her in three strides, ignoring the snow and the wet seeping into my shoes. I dragged her into my arms and lifted her up. "Thank God you're back safe."

"Edward, it's snowing and you have no coat!"

Without releasing her, I pivoted and entered the Inn. Setting her on her feet, I pushed the damp hair off her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It took me longer to get back—the storm hit earlier than I anticipated."

"Why were you on the roads?"

She frowned. "Two guests had to get to the airport—they wanted to get away before the storm socked them in. I couldn't get a driver to take them, so I had to."

She shivered, and I unzipped her coat, tugging it off her shoulders. I pulled her toward the fireplace, and pushed her into the chair beside it. I grabbed her hands, rubbing them briskly. "Where are your gloves?"

She looked down. "Oh. I lost them when I was checking the tire."

"Checking the tire?" I hissed.

"Something felt off with the van, so I pulled over to check I wasn't getting a flat." She shrugged. "It was just ice build-up. I guess after I cleaned the tires, my gloves must have dropped out of my pocket."

I stood up, pulling at my hair.

"What's wrong?"

I turned sharply, leaning down, my hands on the arms of her chair, effectively pinning her in. "You risked your life to drive some people to the airport in a _snowstorm_ , you leave your kids here, and you didn't tell me you were going! No one knew where you were!"

She stared at me, blinking.

"You could have had an accident! Been hurt! All to please a guest who wanted to leave, despite all the weather warnings? What were you thinking?"

She glared up at me, placing her hand on my chest, pushing me back—hard. She stood up, her eyes narrowed. "First off, I've driven that route countless times, Edward. I have all wheel-drive in the van and winter tires. Second, they weren't just guests, they were some of our best customers—they gave us lots of business and I knew they had somewhere to be tomorrow. If I'd had any other choice, I would have chosen it, but I didn't. As it was, they might not even get out since the storm hit sooner than we expected."

I started to speak, but she held up her hand. "Leah knew I was going to the airport, and if I had any problem, she would have been my contact. She would have come back to the Inn to look after the kids, if I needed her." She drew in a deep breath. "I drove slow and I'm back safe and sound. I didn't say anything to you, because, _you_ , Mr. Cullen, are a guest, and I would have no reason to inform you of my whereabouts, since I wasn't aware you would care. Did you get your dinner?"

A guest? Didn't care? She only thought of me as a guest?

That upset me, although I wasn't sure why.

"Yes," I said shortly. "Seth brought me my dinner."

"Are you down here because you've drunk all your own brandy?"

"I wanted to watch the hockey game. The TV is bigger."

Her gaze took in the TV and she noticed her daughter curled up on the sofa. "Why is Noelle down here?"

I snorted. "Your babysitter failed again. He fell asleep."

"And?" She demanded.

"Your daughter was looking for company. She came to find me and found her way downstairs. Rather than send her upstairs alone again, I let her fall asleep here—with me." Still smarting from her remark about me only being a guest I added, "It interrupted my evening, but I let her stay anyway."

"She was bothering you?"

"Seth isn't exactly the most reliable caregiver it seems. And, neither of your children know much about boundaries do they? She just shows up and…injects herself," I muttered, instantly regretting my words when her face paled.

Brushing past me, she gathered up Noelle in her arms. "I apologize. Thank you for sitting with her and being so kind. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you again. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and I'll be down in a while to turn off the lights."

"Bella…"

Her voice was cool. "Is there anything you need, _Mr. Cullen_? Something I can get you before you retire for the night?"

"No."

I watched her walk away, her head up, shoulders back. Leaning down, she punched the call button for the elevator. The doors slid open and she stepped inside. Our gazes met and the sadness I saw in hers made my chest ache.

I put that sadness there.

The doors shut before I could apologize.

* * *

 **And the Ath-hole reappears. He isn't used to having feelings or worrying about anyone except himself. Handled it well, yes?**

 **Ha!**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	9. Chapter 9

I tossed and turned all night. The image of Bella's sad eyes kept running through my head. Twice I had started down the hall to knock on her door before I retired for the night, but I thought better of it. I needed to talk to her in private and at length; not in the hall with her kids listening, and not when she was already tired and upset.

I got up later than normal and got ready for the day. The Inn was quiet, the storm outside still going, but not as fierce as last evening. I knew I wasn't going anywhere today. I was determined to speak with Bella and apologize for my harsh words.

The front lobby was deserted, the fire burning low as I walked through, wondering where everyone was. I stopped and added a log, stifling a grin when I realized Seth was passed out on the sofa, softly snoring. He certainly loved to sleep. His hair was damp as were the bottom of his pants. I guessed he'd been out shoveling snow. His boots were sitting on the mantle; I pushed them a little closer to the fire so they'd dry out—the way it was snowing out there he'd be out a lot today. I lifted one up, noticing how well-worn they were. He really needed the new pair I bought him. With a frown, I placed it back beside its mate, wondering if Bella would let me give them to him. If she would accept any of the small gifts I had bought.

I walked into the bar area, pleased when I saw the coffee was ready. Bella made great coffee. I grabbed a cup and walked to the window, looking out at the storm. The trees were heavy with snow, even their strong limbs bending with the weight. The wind blew and gusted, the entire world white and blurry with the non-ending swirls.

I turned back, surprised to see the little figure in the corner. Noelle was busy coloring, her head down, shoulders hunched, her dark hair covering her face. I cleared my throat, waiting for her usual exuberant greeting, frowning when she glanced up, offering only a small smile, then lowering her head to her coloring again. I crossed the room and sat down beside her, setting down my coffee cup.

"Morning, Little Owl."

"Hi, Mista Edwood," she replied, her voice subdued and quiet. She went back to coloring, although her actions were less than enthusiastic.

"Are you feeling all right?"

"Yeth."

I leaned forward, not liking this sad version of my little girl. "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Noelle, look at me, please."

She glanced up, her eyes unhappy and troubled.

I searched my mind, trying to figure this out.

"Are you angry with me? Did I do something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Not you, Edwood."

"What does that mean?"

"I…I not postta boffer you."

"Bother me?"

"Mommy thaid I boffered you. I postta be a good gul today and pway by myself."

Immediately, I knew Bella had taken my words to heart. My rude, thoughtless words. They had hurt her and she was trying to protect her daughter.

"Noelle, little one, you're not bothering me."

"I not?"

"No. I promise."

"But Mommy thaid…"

I shook my head and smiled at her. "I'll talk to Mommy. You just go back to being my Noelle, okay?"

The sadness vanished instantly, her delightful smile lighting her face. "You wanna cowwa wif me?"

I swallowed—I really had no idea how to color. Then I looked at the paper she was filling in, and realized I could probably keep up. I had no idea what the image was she was creating, or if there was really an image there. It did kind of resemble something Christmassy with its holiday colors.

"Sure."

Then, to make sure she knew everything was okay, I leaned over and picked her up, settling her on my lap. She giggled and pulled her paper and crayons over, immediately lapsing into her usual chatter, her strange little lisp making me smile. I sipped my coffee, nodding and listening intently to her words, making out most of them. When she leaned back to my chest, tilting her head up as she grinned and laughed about her reindeer picture, I felt an intense wave of tenderness flow through me. The strange sensation of protectiveness I'd been feeling for Bella welled up for Noelle as well—I had even felt the tug of it as I watched Seth slumber. Feelings I had never felt for another person were strong for this entire family.

Bella came through the doorway, her arms filled with laundry. She stopped when she saw Noelle and me, a frown marring her face.

"Noelle…" she began in a firm voice. "What did I tell you this morning?"

I held up my hand. "She's fine, Bella. _We're_ fine."

Her shoulders were tense and she looked exhausted. I lifted Noelle off my knee and placed her in my chair. I dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "You keep coloring, okay, Little Owl? I need to talk to Mommy."

"Otay."

I approached Bella, who was watching me warily.

"May I speak with you in private?"

She hesitated.

"Please, Bella."

She nodded. "I'm going to put this in the laundry and start your breakfast. We can talk in the kitchen."

"Thank you."

I entered the small kitchen, waiting for her. She walked in, looking resigned and anxious. Before she could say a word, I reached out, dragging her into my arms. She stiffened in shock, trying to step back. Pressing my hand to the middle of her back, I held her tight.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have said that last night. I didn't mean it. Honestly. My Little Owl isn't a bother. Neither is Seth. None of you are."

"But you said it."

"I was so worried about you. I didn't know where you were or how to find you. The thought of you being hurt…" My voice trailed off and I swallowed hard. "I was almost out of my mind. I was out of line. Mrs. Cope would tell you when I'm upset I'm more of an ass than normal."

"That's a lot of ass," she mumbled.

A chuckle escaped my mouth. "It is. Even Noelle picked up on that."I paused. "Forgive me, please."

"You're forgiven."

I pressed a kiss to her head. "I'll do better. I promise."

She relaxed into my embrace, tilting her head up. Our eyes met and held.

"Why do you care so much?"

I slipped my hand up her neck, feeling the satin of her skin, as I cupped her cheek. "I don't know. I just do."

"I can't…"

"Don't, Bella. Don't shut me out."

"Edward," she whispered. "This can't work. I'm not a one-night-stand kind of woman, and you live hundreds miles away. Live a different life than I do. I have children… I can't just"—she shook her head—"I just can't."

"Bella, I feel something. I don't know what it is, but there's something. Please don't turn me away."

She didn't say anything, only stared at me with those beautiful eyes. The air around us changed, becoming warm and charged. Slowly, I lowered my head, brushing my lips against hers. A quiet whimper escaped her mouth, and I tugged her to me, capturing her mouth and kissing her. All my worry, my confusion and the strange need I felt for her, went into that kiss. Our tongues met, tangling and teasing, and I buried my hands into her hair, tilting her face so I could get closer. Our mouths moved, the kiss deepened and desire exploded. In a second, I had shoved her against the wall, my body holding her captive as I explored her curves. It didn't matter her daughter was a few feet away or Seth was sleeping only across the room. I didn't care what happened in a few days, or even a few hours. All I cared about, all that mattered, was the way she felt in my arms. How perfect she fit against me. The way she moaned low in her throat, and how her fingers felt, tugging on the short strands of my hair, making me want her that much more. My cock lengthened, pressing against the seam of my trousers. I wanted her. Right here. _Right now_.

Until Seth's voice boomed through the thin walls and reality came crashing around us.

"Hey, kiddo! Where's Bella?"

Bella stiffened, and with regret, I pulled back, our eyes meeting. Her chest heaved, her cheeks were flushed and her lips swollen. She looked beautiful. I still had my hands tangled in her hair, and I bent down, kissing her softly. We'd have to continue this later.

Bella reached up, trying to calm the mess my hands had made of her hair. I tugged on her hand and kissed the knuckles.

"I'll go and distract them. Give you a minute to, ah, calm down."

"I'll make you some breakfast."

"Sounds good." I ran a finger down her pink cheek. "We need to talk."

"Okay."

"And I want to kiss you more. Lots more."

"Oh," she breathed out. Then she looked down. "I don't know if you should go and try to distract them looking like that."

I grinned at her. "It's all your fault. If you weren't so tempting, I wouldn't have this little problem." I adjusted myself.

"Not sure I'd call that little."

I chuckled and had to kiss her again, which didn't help with my raging hard-on.

I stepped back and grabbed the folded newspaper on the counter, holding it in front me. I winked at her. "Don't want to scare anyone."

She covered her mouth, giggling. With a smirk, I dropped another kiss on her head before walking back to the dining room. Luckily, Seth was bent over helping Noelle with her coloring. I took my time getting another cup of coffee, giving my erection a chance to soften. I stared out the window at the storm. I'd never seen that much snow. It was as if the entire world was covered in a thick, white blanket.

Seth's hand reached across the table, grabbing a mug. "Hey, Edward. Morning."

"Morning."

"Sleep well?"

"Well enough. Unlike some people, _not_ like the dead."

He laughed, but looked bashful. "Bella told me Noelle escaped again last night. Sorry."

I sighed. "Seth, Bella trusts you. You need to make sure you live up to that trust. You can't keep falling asleep while you're looking after Noelle." I met his eyes. "You're old enough to be more responsible."

"I was tired."

I sighed, rubbing a hand across my face. "And you don't think Bella is? She runs this place, looks after both of you, and Billy, cooks, cleans, does laundry"—I shook my head—"and God knows what else. She's run ragged, Seth. She needs help."

He glanced behind him at the kitchen door and exhaled. "She never says anything."

I put my hand on his shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "She never would. She's strong. But I'm telling you, she needs your help. Try staying awake on the nights she needs you."

"I will. I'll try and help more."

"Good." Unable to resist, I ruffled his hair. "You're a good kid, Seth."

His cheeks flushed and he dropped his gaze in embarrassment. "Thanks."

Bella came through from the kitchen, carrying a tray. "Edward, I have your breakfast."

I sat down and, without hesitation, dug into the stack of pancakes. Noelle "hepped" me drown them in syrup, and grinned when it dribbled down my chin. Bella sat down, sipping on her coffee and Seth rambled on about snow days and no school. Noelle had lots to say on the subject of snow, and I ate my breakfast listening to them all talk. I didn't have much to add, but I talked about how I'd never seen this much snow. That led to many stories of the blizzards they'd been through over the years.

It was a strange sensation, sitting with them like this. It felt right. Listening to their stories, Noelle back on my knee, coloring, and twisting around to make sure I was listening to her when she spoke. Often she would tap at my cheek to get my attention, the gesture making me smile. Seth got up and filled all our coffee cups, and brought Noelle some more juice.

Bella frowned and looked out the window. "Billy won't get back for a couple days, and I'm pretty sure you're stuck, too, Edward."

I wasn't surprised. Normally, I would be impatient, hating that my schedule had been disrupted, but the news didn't bother me in the slightest. I shrugged. "Nothing to be done except weather the storm. What do you do when you're snowed in like this—besides trying to shovel your way out of it?"

Noelle clapped her hands. "Games!"

Seth grinned. "We have power, so we eat popcorn and watch movies."

Bella smiled. "We try and make it fun."

Fun. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever had _fun_.

I returned her smile, reaching for her hand under the table. "Can I join in?"

All three of them answered in unison. "Yes!"

That one word made my entire day.

* * *

 **So he apologized well. Can you see him sitting and coloring with his Little Owl? How adorable.**

 **Snowdays... lots of time for, ah, _fun_. **

**See you tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat back, chuckling as I watched Seth and Noelle battle it out to see who would win the highly competitive game of Snakes and Ladders that was happening. I had held my own pretty well, but they were far too good for me.

It had been one of the nicest days I could remember in a long time. After I ate my breakfast, I went upstairs to change when Bella informed me snow days meant casual. My dress shirt and pants were not going to cut it, she told me in no uncertain terms. When I confessed not having any more casual-type clothing, she handed me a Sleepy Time Inn T-shirt. I had spent the day in my plaid sleep pants Shelly had given me as a joke for Christmas and the logo-emblazoned shirt. I only wore my socks since my dress shoes looked stupid with pants. They were all dressed casual like me, and we spent hours in the lounge playing games. After lunch, I had hesitantly offered my gifts, not wanting Seth to use his worn boots when I heard him tell Bella he'd do more shoveling when we had eaten.

Noelle's exuberant shriek, when she saw her slippers, left me no doubt to her love of the fuzzy foot warmers. Seth announced his boots were "sick," and judging his delighted grin, I decided that was a good thing. Bella's eyes had widened and that warm, appealing smile of hers lit her face when I handed her the box of chocolates. I was given hugs and kisses from the girls and a double fist pound by Seth. Bella's quiet protest, I quickly stilled with a hard kiss when the kids weren't looking, died out once she had eaten a chocolate, and I heard no more "you shouldn't have" from her.

Noelle threw her hands up in victory. "I won! I won!"

Seth sat back with a grin. "You did, kiddo." He stood up and stretched. "I'm going to clear a little more."

I started to stand. "I'll help."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

I nodded. "Let me get my boots and I'll shovel while you use the snow blower." I picked up my glass and followed Bella into the kitchen. "What about the rest of the grounds? The driveway and parking lot?"

She smiled at me, taking the glass from my hand. "As soon as the highway is clear, Mr. Johnson will be around to do those and make sure the front is good. It might not be for a couple days, though. Since I pay him in trade, we aren't the first on his list, but he is usually pretty fast."

I frowned. "Trade?"

She smiled sadly. "Alex knows money is tight, so we trade."

I stepped in front of her, resting my hands on the counter, effectively pinning her in. "And what, _exactly_ , do you trade?"

Her brow furrowed, then she frowned. "Seriously, Edward. His wife isn't a good cook. I make them some meals, he keeps the snow clear."

"Lucky man."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "What did you think I traded?"

I had the grace to look ashamed, and she shook her head. "You live in a different world."

Dropping my head to her shoulder, I turned my face to her neck, pushing the edge of her shirt out of the way with my nose. I teased the soft skin with my lips, swirling my tongue along the edge of her jaw. "Jealous," I whispered. "I can't stand the thought of someone else having your attention."

She moaned, a low noise in her chest, as I pulled her tight in my arms.

"I can't stand the thought of you kissing anyone else. Letting them hold you."

"No one has in a very long time."

I covered her mouth with mine. "Good."

Fiery heat ignited between us. Bella's fingers tugged on my hair, holding me close as I explored her mouth, groaning at her taste. The richness of the chocolates she'd been nibbling lingered, heightening the sweetness that was her—all Bella.

Seth's voice startled me. "Hey, Edward! Are you coming?"

I groaned, pulling back. "I'd like to," I muttered. "But not much chance while you're awake."

Bella giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

I grinned and kissed her forehead. "I have shoveling to do. Stop distracting me, woman."

"Edward…"

I cupped her cheek, stroking the soft skin. She looked nervous. "What is it?"

"I was wondering, instead of eating dinner in your room tonight"—she drew in a deep breath—"if you wanted to have dinner with us, in our room?"

"I'd like that very much."

"Me, too. Six o'clock, in case I'm upstairs when you come back."

"I'll go work up an appetite." I kissed her again—long and hard. "Of a different sort."

She was giggling again as I left. The sound made my chest warm.

 **~o0o~**

After I helped Seth for a while, I leaned against the handle of the shovel, watching as he finished cutting another wide pass through the thick snow. When the engine cut off, I walked over and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job."

He grinned shyly.

I glanced at the still thick sky. "I'm not sure it's done yet."

He shook his head. "Probably not. But I like doing this. It's something that makes me feel like I'm helping."

I felt a small pang of guilt for scolding him earlier. "I'm sure you do lots to help, Seth."

"I try. Bella and Noelle…they're my family. I hafta look out for them, you know?"

"I know."

He stepped forward. "Edward, can I ask you something?"

His voice made me a little anxious. I swallowed, hoping he wasn't going to ask me anything about Bella.

"Sure."

"I, ah, I need some advice."

"Advice?"

"Yeah. There's, um… a girl."

My eyebrows shot up. "A girl?"

He nodded, moving closer. "I like her, Edward. I really like her."

"And?"

His voice dropped. "I feel… _stuff_ when she's around. We text every day and I think about her…all the time."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Shouldn't you, ah, talk to Bella about this?"

He frowned. "She's a girl. She doesn't understand about this stuff."

"This stuff?"

"Guy stuff. You know…"

My brow furrowed.

"I think about her _all the time_ ," he reiterated. "I _wake up_ thinking about her…and, um, I have, ah, problems…"

Understanding dawned.

 _Jesus._

He was talking about sex. Seth was looking for advice about sex. And morning wood.

I tried not to laugh. I could only imagine how Bella would react to this conversation.

Then I realized he was serious. He needed to talk, and it was me he wanted to talk to. I draped my arm over his shoulder.

"Let's talk about respect, Seth." Then I grinned. "We'll move on to long morning showers, and learning to do your own laundry after that."

 **~o0o~**

I left a rather shell-shocked Seth outside and went to my room. After my shower, I flung myself on my bed and looked at my phone, surprised I still had a signal. Weak, but it was still there. A message waited for me from Shelly.

 _ **You snowed in, dear boy?**_

It had only come in a few moments ago, so I answered her.

 **Yes.**

 _ **Going crazy? Or is the Courvoisier keeping you busy?**_

I smirked.

 **I've spent the day in my sleep pants and a T-shirt, playing games, eating pancakes and chips and having a sex talk with a seventeen-year-old while we shoveled snow. So far, it's been highly enjoyable.**

 _ **I'm sorry. I thought this was Edward Cullen.**_

 **Of course it's me.**

 _ **THE Edward Cullen I know would never play games, or eat chips. He dislikes pancakes and he is far too snooty for lounge pants, T-shirts, or snow shoveling. I won't even address the sex talk.**_

I wondered what she would think if I told her about kissing Bella. And wanting to kiss her again.

 **Guess you don't know me as well as you thought.**

 _ **Or perhaps…you didn't know yourself as well as YOU thought.**_

 **Stop with the mumbo jumbo, woman. You told me to try new things. I'm trying. And guess what?**

 _ **What?**_

 **I love tater tots. Can you get me some for my condo? I'm not sure where one purchases them. You have to ask Bella how to make her casserole too. It's awesome.**

 _ **I think it's a good thing I'm retiring. I don't think I can take this change in you.**_

 **Whatever.**

 _ **Well, it's definitely you, rude man. But I think I approve of these changes**_ **.**

 **Just going with the flow.**

 _ **Words I never thought I would hear from you. On that note…I am going to get a drink. I think I need to lie down.**_

 **I'm going to have a nap, then have dinner with Bella and the kids. I'm hoping for pie.**

 _ **Nap? Kids? Pie? When the real Edward Cullen shows up, ask him to get in touch.**_

I started to laugh.

 **See you in a few days.**

 _ **Be safe, Edward. Let me know if you need anything.**_

I stared at the screen. There was nothing I could think of that I needed or wanted. Right now it was all right here. I signed off simply:

 **Talk soon.**

 **~o0o~**

At six o'clock, I knocked on the door to Bella's…place. I wasn't sure what to call it. Apartment? Hotel room? Ten minutes after she opened the door and I was on her sofa, I knew exactly what to call it.

Her home.

She had taken two large rooms and made a modest quarter for her family. A small but functional kitchen held an old wooden table that was set for dinner. The rest of the space was filled with furniture and toys, books and games. Noelle dragged me into the next room and showed me her "princess place"—a bedroom full of frills and tulle, dolls and pink things. There was the usual hotel functional bathroom and the smallest bedroom I'd ever seen, if you could call it that. More like a closet. It held a single bed, a small table and a tiny dresser, and it was where Bella slept. I knew she hadn't meant for me to see it, but Noelle had been thorough in her tour. I only nodded and smiled; although I was horrified at the thought of Bella having so little space or comfort for herself. Seth, Bella told me, when I returned to the living room and accepted a glass of wine from her, lived in the room across the hall, giving him the privacy he needed.

She leaned forward conspiratorially. "He's at _that_ age. You know, Edward."

I nodded, not wanting to tell her exactly how well I knew. I knew Seth wanted our little talk from earlier to be private, so I kept it to myself.

"What about you?" I asked quietly.

She shrugged. "I only sleep there. Once my day is over, I relax in here. It's not a big deal."

She got up and went to check on dinner. My gaze followed her every movement.

How much time did she ever get to really _relax_?

Regardless of what she said, it was a big deal. At least to me. But I knew I had no right to say anything.

A fact that made me sadder than I realized.

 **~o0o~**

Dinner was loud and entertaining. Unless it was business-related, or the occasional meal with Shelly and her husband, I was used to eating alone, and my meals were usually quick ones.

But not tonight. Bella's pot roast was, without a doubt, the best thing I'd ever eaten, and there was indeed pie for dessert. Seth and Noelle teased and joked, doing far more laughing than eating at times; although Seth did manage two helpings. When Bella rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, I pulled Noelle on my knee and brought her plate close, hand feeding her mouthfuls while she chatted and giggled. It didn't even bother me when she fed me off her plate—something I would have never imagined in my life. But it was Bella's pot roast; and I had already eaten three plates, and asking for a fourth seemed rather…greedy.

I helped clear the table and I even assisted Seth and with dishes while Bella was bathing Noelle. When she returned, we had coffee on the sofa, and Noelle snuggled up next to me, tucked under my arm as though she belonged there. Bella put in a movie and we all watched, full from dinner and a long day of shoveling and games. Noelle grew heavier, leaning into my side until I shifted and gently lowered her head onto my knee. Seth stood up, yawning.

"I'm going to go catch up on homework. I might read after. I'm tired."

Bella smiled knowingly. "Sure, kiddo."

I glanced at my watch seeing it was early; only just after nine. I hid my smirk, wondering if homework meant he'd be texting his dream girl for a while before "reading" in bed. From the smile on Bella's face I was pretty sure she knew exactly what would happen once he was alone.

Seth waved as he walked out the door and Bella stood up, reaching for Noelle.

"I'll get her," I whispered, and slid out from underneath her sleeping form. I lifted her into my arms, liking how she curled into my chest, nuzzling the little old rag doll still clutched in her hands. I grinned at her bright nightgown and the red polka dot slippers on her feet. Following Bella, I waited as she drew back the blankets, and I hesitated. "Should we take off her slippers?"

She shook her head. "No. Trust me. She'll want to sleep in them. She won't take them off until she absolutely has to."

Grinning, I slipped her underneath the warm covers and pulled them up around her shoulders, and without a thought, kissed her forehead, then ran my hand over her curls. "Night, Little Owl."

Turning, I saw the bemused expression on Bella's face before she bent, kissed Noelle, and turned off the light. She closed her door, then we went back and sat on the sofa.

"Her lisp," I began hesitantly. "How did she lose her teeth? I don't know much about kids, but don't they usually stay in longer?"

"Oh," Bella replied. "Yes, they do. She was on the swings at the playground and she fell off. Face first into the ground, and both her front teeth were knocked out. I rushed her to the dentist, but the cost of any type of repair was more than I had in the bank. He assured me she could do without them for a couple years, and I really had no choice." She smiled sadly. "Her speech was quite good before, and once her teeth come back, it will be again, or at least I hope so."

I could tell how guilty she felt over the lack of funds. "I'm sure it will be. In the meantime, to be honest, I find it rather endearing. She is…adorable."

"You're very good with her."

I shrugged, feeling somewhat self-conscious. "I shouldn't be," I admitted. "I have no experience with children."

"You are with Seth, as well. You talk to him like a man. He needs that." She sighed. "I can't give him that, and Billy is too tired most of the time."

"Your father?" I asked, leaving the words hanging in the air. Billy hadn't mentioned her parents when we spoke.

"My parents were killed when I was eighteen."

I felt my chest tighten. She'd suffered so much loss.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was quiet. "It's hard at times. Billy and Jake were my family. Jake died before Noelle was born, so she never knew him. Billy tells her stories about him, but it's more than she can really understand."

"Of course."

"I try and be enough for them both. Sometimes, I'm not sure I'm doing a very good job. Especially for Seth."

Reaching over, I clasped her hand. "Hey."

She looked up, her eyes soft in the dim light.

"You give him everything he needs. He is… _they are_ both lucky to have you. You are _more_ than enough."

"I try."

"You do it well." I sucked in a deep breath. "But, who looks after you, Bella?"

It was her turn to shrug. "I'm fine."

I slid closer, draping my arm along the back of the sofa, running my fingers through her hair. "Of course you're fine. You're strong, independent, and amazing. But you still need to be looked after on occasion."

She shook her head. "There's no one to do that. I can't hope for it either. Who is going to want a single mother of two kids?" She paused, her lips trembling. "I'm not even sure where we'll be this time next year. I have nothing to offer anyone else. Just my kids. So I can't rely on anyone else, since they only have me to take care of them."

The urge to tell her she could rely on me was strong, but I held my tongue. Instead, I drew my finger down her cheek, the soft skin warm under my touch. "I think you have a lot to offer someone, Bella."

Our gazes locked, and like every other time we were alone, my body responded. The air around us bubbled with the heat I could feel, and before I knew what I was doing, she was in my arms. I pulled her onto my lap and my mouth was on hers, kissing her deeply, losing myself with her softness. Threading my fingers into her thick hair, I tugged gently, exposing her neck. I trailed my tongue along the smooth skin, teasing the soft spot behind her ear. "God, baby, I want you."

She whimpered, and I covered her mouth again, kissing her with everything I had. I held her tight, sliding my hands under her loose sweatshirt, touching the warm, delicate skin of her back. I traced the ridges of her spine, groaning when I realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Slowly, I reached around, cupping her breasts and stroking her tight nipples. The grip she had on my hair tightened and she made the most erotic sound I had ever heard; a breathless, moaning pant low in her throat. I pulled her down, letting her feel the effect she was having. My cock pushed against the material of my pants, feeling the heat of her so close.

We both wanted it.

A noise startled us, and Bella pulled away panting. She scrambled off my lap, hurrying to Noelle's room. With a groan, my head fell into my hands. I was acting like an animal. If we hadn't been interrupted, I would have taken Bella right here on this sofa. The place she sat every night with her children.

I stood up, pacing. When Bella came back I smiled at her, even as I saw the fact her walls had come back up. The interruption had broken the moment.

"I should go."

She bit her lip, looking like she was going to say something, but then she nodded. "I can't…" Her voice trailed off, her hand gesturing down the hall.

"I understand."

I walked to the door, turning with my hand on the knob. "Today was one of the best days I've had in forever—I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed. I loved spending it with you and the kids. Dinner was delicious"—I paused, lowering my voice—"and although I didn't get to finish dessert, it was the highlight."

Her cheeks blazed in color, and with a chuckle, I ran my knuckles over the hot flesh, still filled with desire for her. "Nothing on earth is as sweet as the taste of you, Bella. I'm afraid you've spoiled me for anything else."

Her eyes widened. "My children…they have to come first. I'm their mother."

"And you're a woman. A beautiful, sexy woman, who has been alone too long." I held up my hand as she started to protest. "I know we have two different lives, but right now we're together." I sighed. "If you want to explore it further, you know where I am."

I dropped a gentle kiss to her head, then another to her sweet mouth.

Then I headed back to my room, feeling more alone that I had ever felt in my life.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Your reviews mean so much and I appreciate them greatly.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

I sipped Courvoisier as I stood in the window, looking into the vast expanse before me. I had pushed the hideous drapes wide open, watching the snow drift by, settling on the already laden branches of the massive trees that surrounded the Inn. Idly, I wondered how many we'd lose with construction. I'd have to make sure it was as few as possible. They were too beautiful to destroy.

Beautiful.

Like Bella.

I rubbed my bare chest, trying to push away the strange ache that had taken residence there since I walked away from Bella. All it took was the thought of her mouth moving with mine, and how she felt melded into my chest to make my desire flare once more.

I wanted her.

I wanted her naked and writhing under me. I wanted to taste her everywhere, to feel her skin pressed tight to mine, to know how it felt to be wrapped around her wet heat. I wanted to hear those low sounds she made, to watch as she shattered in my arms, and to know it was me who brought her that much pleasure.

I wanted it all, and yet, I knew why I couldn't have it.

Bella didn't do casual. I didn't do relationships. She lived here; I lived in Toronto with a lifestyle she couldn't even comprehend. I glanced down at the Courvoisier I was drinking with a grimace. The most expensive cognac served in the cheapest tumbler made. It was our two lives captured in liquid and glass. One so decadent and opulent; the other so simple yet so vital.

She hated the big city and would never again live there, she had said. It was all I knew. It was all I would ever know since my business was there. My responsibilities.

Bella took her responsibilities just as seriously. She would never jeopardize her life here or her children's comfort for her own satisfaction. She would always put being a mother ahead of being a woman, being simply _Bella_ , first. Casual sex wasn't part of her plan.

It was all I knew.

I drained my glass and reached for the bottle, adding another generous amount. I stared outside once more, for the first time realizing the profound silence that surrounded me. The wind still blew outside, but it was calmer. Inside the Inn was still, only the occasional creak of wood or errant squeak could be heard. I shook my head in wonder. The city was so full of noise all the time, even at night; quiet was a rare gift.

An odd noise caught my ear and grew closer. It was the quiet pad of footsteps coming down the hall. Glancing at the clock, I saw it had been an hour since I left Bella's, and I couldn't help but wonder if Noelle was coming for a visit. She seemed to be a bit of a night owl.

Nothing shocked me more than when I heard the soft click of the lock and Bella stepped into the room. My startled gaze met her anxious glance in the dim light as she shut and locked the door behind her, stepping forward, stopping a few feet from me. She placed a small monitor on the table—I knew if Noelle stirred, Bella would be back down the hall before she even knew she wasn't in the room.

But for now, for as long it could be, she was here. With me.

Dressed in a long, dark blue robe, with her hair tumbling over her shoulders, she was nervous, and beyond beautiful. Her fingers played with the sash on her robe as we stared at each other. Her gaze left mine, drifting over my torso, then lower. Her swift intake of air as she saw my physical reaction to her caused my lips to curl into a lazy smile. She liked what she saw.

So did I.

Wordlessly, I held out my glass, thinking she needed a little liquid courage. She took the glass, sipping at the brandy delicately, then handed it back. I held her gaze as I tossed the remainder back and set down the glass on the table. I cleared my throat.

"Are you certain?"

"I think so."

"You have to be certain, Bella. I want you. I want you so much I'm aching for you. But it's only now…not forever."

"I know," she whispered, breathless. "I want you, too."

"Protection. I need…"

"I'm on the pill."

"And you trust me?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes."

I drew in a deep breath. "I'll ask you again. Are you certain?"

She didn't answer. Instead, with a gentle tug, her robe opened, slipping off her shoulders, pooling at her feet in a puddle of midnight blue.

It was my turn to inhale sharply.

She was exquisite. Small but curvy, wide hips and supple breasts, all waiting for my attention. Her skin glowed in the moonlight, her hair like a dark cloud against the pale of her complexion. Smiling at her, I yanked on the cord of my sleep pants, pushing them off my hips so we were both naked.

Naked, panting with desire, and so close.

But not close enough.

In one step, she was crushed against me. My mouth was on hers, my tongue claiming and possessive; the same way I wanted my body to possess her. Bending, I scooped her into my arms, carrying her to the bed, covering her with my body. The sounds I loved were already escaping her lips. Soft sighs, that breathless low moan in her throat that turned me on as I explored her, made me groan in return. Her touch, so gentle and light as it drifted over my skin, moved up to tug on my hair, keeping me close as we discovered each other, was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. Everything about her was a discovery, a treasure I wanted more of. Her silky skin, fragrant hair, tender lobes—I explored them all. I loved the way she reacted to my gentle bites to the juncture of her neck, my mouth on her nipples, my fingers stroking her where I wanted her the most. The pleasure of her explorations of me was intense. Her mouth, her seeking tongue, and nimble fingers caused long shivers to run down my spine and low curses to fall from my lips.

Hovering over her, I gently brushed the hair from her damp skin and met her lustful gaze. Silently, I asked her again, her barely-there nod answering everything I needed to hear. Slipping my hands under her hips, I buried myself inside her, gasping her name as I stilled.

She wrapped her legs around me, drawing me in. "Edward," she moaned, arching her back. _"Please."_

I started to move, building our rhythm. Long, slow, deep thrusts. Our mouths kissed, our hands stroked and caressed, and our bodies fused together as if they were meant to be joined. Two halves of a whole finding each other. Over and again I thrust—I couldn't get deep enough. I couldn't taste enough of her—get my fill of her sweetness. I wanted her mouth melded to my lips, her tongue stroking mine, her body surrendering totally to me.

I wanted to claim her.

Bella's arms kept me close, her breath small puffs of air across my skin and in my mouth. Her throaty sighs and low mews spurred me on. I move inside her powerfully, using my body to possess the only part of her I could have. How right we felt moving together wrecked me. When she pressed her head into her pillow, her neck straining as she succumbed, my name was a low, pleading gasp that fell from her sweet lips. I buried my head into her hair, breathing her in as my orgasm raced through me. Bright sparks of light exploding behind my eyes as I moaned her name, spilling into her, sated for the moment.

Keeping her close, I rolled, wrapping her up in my arms. The room was silent, except for our breathing, and the soft snuffling sounds I could hear from the monitor. Finally, I lifted up on one elbow, smiling down at Bella, as I brushed the hair away from her face.

"Why?" I whispered, not wanting to disturb the stillness. "What made you change your mind?"

Lifting her hand, she idly traced the scruff along my jaw, grinning as I nipped the end of her finger. "I wanted…" Her voice trailed off.

"Wanted what?" I asked. Whatever she wanted, I would give it to her.

"I wanted to be Bella again. Even if it was only for a night. Not Noelle's mother, Seth's guardian, or the woman behind the desk. You"—she paused, swallowing before she spoke again—"you make me feel things, Edward. Desired, wanted… _needed_. Things I haven't felt for so very long." Her eyes shut and when she opened them again, they were damp. "Long before Noelle was born. I wanted to feel like a woman again."

"You are that. First and foremost. A beautiful, desirable woman."

She smiled sadly. "No, I'm a mom, a guardian, a co-worker and a daughter-in-law. You're the first person to see something else in a very long time. And as selfish as it is…I wanted to feel it again."

"Were things…not good in your marriage?"

"Jake was a wonderful man. But we were better friends than husband and wife."

"Noelle?"

"She was a bit of a surprise to us. But a welcome one." She hastened to add. "We were trying to stay on track." She sighed. "And then the accident happened."

"And you couldn't leave."

"Billy needed me too much. He'd already lost Jake. I couldn't leave him, too."

"You put everyone first."

"I don't know how to be anything else."

I gathered her close. "I don't want you to lose yourself. You're…too special, Bella."

Her reply was so quiet I almost didn't hear her.

"I think I already did."

 **~o0o~**

Bella drifted and I held her, liking how she felt nestled to my chest. She was obviously a light sleeper, since every time Noelle shuffled or muttered in her sleep, she sat up, ready to leave. Each time, I drew her back, until it was well past midnight.

"I should go."

"Stay," I urged, not wanting to lose her just yet. "You sleep for a while and I'll listen. If she wakes up, I'll get you."

She blinked up at me, suddenly mischievous. "If I stay, maybe I don't want to sleep."

Smirking, I crossed my arms behind my head. "However will we pass the time then?"

My eyes widened as Bella flung her leg across my thighs, straddling me. Slowly, her fingers wandered down my chest, lazily swirling over my abs and back up, teasing my nipples.

"I'm sure, if we think _hard_ enough, Edward, we can come up with something," she murmured, shifting and sliding over my rapidly swelling cock.

I grabbed her waist, holding her in place. "You feel so good, baby." I arched my hips, hitting her right where she wanted me. "You like that? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"Yes," she moaned.

"Say it, Bella. Tell me what you want."

She leaned closer, her hands pressing on my sternum. Her hair fell forward, surrounding us in its silky, fragrant darkness, the ends tickling my skin. " _You_ , Edward. I want you to fuck me."

Then, without another word, she sank down, engulfing me in her heat. Cursing, I moved my hands to her hips, holding her tight as I matched her rhythm.

"Feels like you're doing the fucking, Bella," I ground out between clenched teeth, wondering why hearing her say fuck turned me on so much.

"You like that? Huh?" She groaned, throwing my words back at me.

"Yes. F _uck, yes_ , baby. Take me."

And she did. She flung her head back, gripping my wrists as she rolled her hips, moving like a wave over me. Her breasts jutted out, her hair brushed against my legs as she moved, beautiful in her passion. We surged and ebbed until I felt the stirrings of my orgasm taking over.

"Come for me, baby." I strained up, needing to be as deep inside her as I could. "Come for me, now."

She shattered, a long, low hiss escaping her lips as I shook and cursed, emptying myself inside her. She fell forward, collapsing on to my chest, panting. Tenderly, I moved her legs and pulled the blanket over her, holding her tight.

"Sleep for a while."

"Mmm-kay."

And she was out.

* * *

 **See you tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

When I woke up, she was gone. I had kept her with me most of the night, following her down the hall to check on Noelle every so often. Then I would pull her back with me to my room, and the comfort of my waiting bed. But she had slipped away when I finally fell asleep. The room was still dark, and the night almost felt like a dream, except her fragrance lingered in the bed and my body could still feel hers. Groaning, I reached down, fisting my hardening cock. More than anything I wanted her back beside me. I wanted to bury myself deep inside her warmth. Slowly, I stroked myself, then cursed. It wasn't my hand I wanted. It was her.

I rolled out of bed, squinting at the old alarm clock. It was only past five. But I knew I wouldn't fall back asleep—I never did once I was awake. I decided to get up and do some work. I knew Bella would rise early whether the Inn was open or not. She'd have coffee on soon, and maybe I'd get the chance to make out with her in the kitchen before the kids were awake.

I stepped in the shower, the clouds of steam swirling around me. I leaned my arm on the tiles, resting my head against my forearm, my cock still hard and throbbing with desire. Once again, I wrapped my hand around my erection, stroking fast. I moaned her name, startling when arms came around my waist.

"Really, Edward?" she murmured against her back. "I left you alone for fifteen minutes."

I turned, and wrapped my arms around her. "Fifteen minutes too fucking long," I hissed, capturing her lips. I kissed her passionately, my tongue possessing her mouth. Bending slightly, I grabbed behind her knees, lifting her up and spinning, pressing her against the cold tile. Her legs wrapped around my hips, my cock settling into her as if it belonged there. I dropped wet open-mouthed kisses to her throat, and pulled on her earlobe hard. "Now, Bella, it's my turn to fuck you."

She arched as I thrust, both of us groaning as I slid inside her. Bracing myself on the wall, I trapped her between the cold tile and my body and I fucked her. My hips slammed into her hard and fast, and she met my movements, tilting her pelvis so I hit her exactly where she wanted. Her nails dug into my back, sinking deeper the harder I took her. I covered her mouth, swallowing her cries, keeping them only for me. Her body tightened around me, milking my cock as she shattered. I dropped my head to her shoulder, drawing the skin between my teeth as I groaned out her name, my hand slapping the wall as my orgasm burned through me. I shuddered, my body melting into hers as the water poured around us.

"Fuck," she whimpered. "That was just… _fuck_."

I grinned against her skin, nipping it again, making her yelp. "Such a potty mouth you have for a lady, Bella."

"Only when I'm naked with you," she retorted.

I kissed my way to her mouth, hovering over her full lips. "Good," I breathed. "I like you dirty with me."

I stepped back, helping her to her feet, and we let the warm water cascade over us. I shut off the water and stepped out, holding out a towel for her. "Best shower—ever."

She giggled, then looked down and grimaced. "Damn it, my robe is wet."

I chuckled and handed her my sweatshirt. "Wear this. It's long enough to be a robe." I picked up her wet robe with a teasing smile. "That's what happens when you're anxious to get in the shower with me."

She smirked. "Complaining?"

I shook my head. "Far from it. I like you like this. Teasing and frisky. I love hearing you curse. It's very sexy." I ran my fingers down her arm, suddenly serious. "You were… _we were,_ amazing."

She bit her lip, looking unsure.

"Hey," I called in a gentle voice. "Last night…this morning…it was beyond words. You were everything I imagined, and more."

She fingered the edge of her towel. "Jake didn't like that," she admitted. "He was very…reserved in the bedroom. He didn't like dirty talk and he hated it when I cursed."

"I'm not Jake."

Her head snapped up. "I know that. I'm not comparing…but last night I felt like I could be… _me_. You made me feel safe enough to just …feel and enjoy."

I pulled her close. "I like doing that for you. " I stared down into her warm eyes. "I know this"—I motioned between us—"has to stay private, and only in this room, but in here, Bella, you're free to just be you. My Bella." I kissed her gently. "My cursing, sexy Bella."

"I've never felt sexy."

"You are. You are incredibly sexy." I tugged her closer. "I can't stop wanting you."

Her eyes widened as she felt the evidence of my desire for her against her skin. Her shy gaze turned impish and bold.

"What…?"

She tossed my sweatshirt behind me to the counter, dropped to her knees, tugging on my towel. I stared down at her, my breath catching in my throat.

"Oh, God, Bella…you don't have to."

"But I want to. And you said I could do whatever I wanted in this room, Edward."

Then she wrapped her lips around me.

I couldn't argue with that rationale.

 **~o0o~**

It was another day of laziness and fun. We played more games, watched more movies, and I made out with Bella every chance I got. While the popcorn popped and the kids were still engrossed in the movie in the other room. As I "helped" her make lunch. When they went outside for a snowball fight—Bella watched from the window, I was busy behind her, making her come with my fingers, holding her as she shook against my chest. It was a great day.

After dinner was over and Seth had left for his room again, Noelle fell asleep between us and I had Bella alone. It was all I could do not to take her on the sofa in her small living room, but I left and waited for her to come to my room once she was sure both Seth and Noelle were settled for the night. Neither of us got much sleep, and when she slipped from my bed in the darkness, I immediately missed her beside me. I fell into a restless sleep and didn't wake until later the next morning, my chest feeling tight for some reason.

When the elevator doors opened, I heard the sound of a voice I didn't recognize. Walking into the bar, my heart sank. Through the window, I could see a large snow cleaning machine parked out front, and large piles of snow.

The Cavalry had come.

The man I assume was Mr. Johnson was standing up, putting on his hat. "Thank for the coffee and the meals, Bella. The missus will appreciate it. The roads are clearing up and I know Billy is happy to be home."

She smiled at him, holding out a box that contained his food. "Thanks, Mr. Johnson, I appreciate it." She turned to me. "Good morning, Edward."

Her words were friendly, but her voice was different. Distant, polite. I was back to being a guest, which I knew would happen, but a small part of me hadn't wanted it to happen—especially so soon. And if Billy was back, that meant my time here was almost done. I had to swallow a sudden lump in my throat before I returned her greeting.

"Morning, Bella."

"Coffee's on. I'll get you some breakfast."

I shook my head. "Just coffee is fine, thanks."

"Okay. Billy is free whenever you want to see him."

I nodded and turned away, busying myself getting coffee. The odd sensation in my chest tightened—the same ache I had felt the other night. I wondered if I was getting sick. Maybe I needed to see the doctor when I got home.

I stood in front of the window, sipping my coffee and staring blankly, unsure as to why I was feeling so off.

Mr. Johnson left with a cheery wave, and Bella came and stood beside me, not touching, just close enough I could feel her presence.

"Where are the kids?"

"Leah came and took them sledding. She figured they'd be going crazy having been cooped up. School reopens tomorrow." She drew in a deep breath. "The airport reopened again a short while ago. Your assistant faxed your flight information for you—I left it on the front counter. You're booked out tomorrow at lunch."

Tomorrow. I was leaving tomorrow. The ache in my chest became a vise, and my throat turned desert dry.

"Fine," I managed to spit out.

My hand twitched and my fingers brushed against hers. She slipped her hand in mine and squeezed, then pulled back. I flexed my fingers so our pinkies were still entwined, needing some connection with her—no matter how small.

"Bella," I breathed.

"Don't," she pleaded.

"I don't know what to do," I admitted. "Or what to say."

"There is nothing you _have_ to do or say. We're both adults. You came here for a reason. Your reason will be done today and it's time for you to go home."

"What will you do?" I asked. She knew what I was asking. I was buying her home. Where was she going to go?

She sighed, her pinkie slipping from mine, and crossed her arms. Then she took a step away, already beginning to separate from me. "I'll find a place and a job. It'll be a change for us all, but it was going to happen eventually. You don't have to worry about us, Edward."

I turned to face her. "But I do. Let me help."

"How?"

"I'll buy you a place. Pick out a house and it's yours. Anywhere you want. I'll open a bank account for you until you're on your feet. Whatever you need."

She stared at me, shock and hurt written across her face. "And what, Edward? You'll drop by for some nocturnal visits when you're in town? A little extra on the side?" She shook her head. "Do you know how confusing that would be to my children? To me? Not to mention how insulting?"

"No!" I gasped. "No strings, Bella. I want nothing from you. I expect nothing from you," I hastened to assure her; shocked she would think that way.

"Why then?"

"Pardon?"

"Why would you want to do that? Because we fucked? You're feeling guilty?"

"No! Because…" I stumbled over my words. "Because I care." I stepped closer. "And don't call it that. It was more and you know it."

"You set the ground rules, Edward. Only here, remember? Only for a few days. Your offer feels like…you're paying me for what happened."

I ran a hand through my hair in vexation. "I'm not trying to do that. I just want to help." I searched for the right words. "I'm…wealthy, Bella. Very wealthy. I can afford it, and I want to do it—I want to help."

For a moment she was silent. Then she shook her head. When she spoke her voice was low and firm. "Thank you for your offer, but it's not needed. I will look after my family. That's my job, not yours."

"But…"

She held up her hand. "The answer is no, Edward. And the subject is closed."

I stepped back, defeated. I had royally fucked that up. Instead of making her see I cared, I made her feel like a whore. I had to figure out another way to help her. I lowered my voice.

"Will you come to me tonight?"

"I don't know."

I opened my mouth to beg her, when I heard the slight squeak of wheels coming close. We weren't alone anymore. I had to remember that.

I turned back to the window, emotions raging within me. I hadn't expected to feel like this—desolate and lost. I hadn't expected to feel anything at all. None of this was supposed to happen.

"Edward," Billy greeted me. "Ready to discuss that offer now?"

Steeling myself, I turned to him and smiled, my emotions locked tight and my business face on. Bella was right. I came here to do something specific and it was time to finish it.

"Absolutely. I'll go get the paperwork."

I followed him out of the room, feeling Bella's gaze on me the whole time. It took everything in me not to look back at her.

 **~o0o~**

"Your offer is very generous."

"I want the property, Billy. I don't want to risk someone else making you a better offer."

He looked past me to the window, surveying his land. "I'll be able to help Bella get settled, as well," he stated.

I shrugged, feigning indifference. That had been my plan when I changed the amount on the offer. I was determined to help Bella whether she knew it was me or not. "It's your money—you can do whatever you want with it. I'm glad if it helps your family. She and her children have made my stay very, ah, pleasant."

"Pleasant?"

I nodded. "It was a nice break, but I'm anxious to get back to my life," I explained, my voice flat.

Disappointment flashed across his face. "I see. I'm sure they enjoyed their time with you, too."

I didn't say anything. My throat felt too dry.

"Do you mind if I have my lawyer look these over? He's coming by this afternoon. I'm sure they're fine, but I would feel better."

"Of course."

"I'll sign them as soon as he gives me the thumbs up. You'll have them before you leave—tomorrow, I think?"

"Yes."

He stared at me for a moment. "You're welcome to stay longer."

I shook my head. "I have a lot waiting for me when I get back."

"Of course." He held out his hand. "It's been a pleasure, Edward."

I shook it firmly. "It has."

I stood up, walking to the door, pausing. "Billy…"

He looked up. "Yes?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Never mind."

 **~o0o~**

I stayed in my room all afternoon, keeping busy with emails and catching up on work. Seth had appeared at one point, bringing me a sandwich and telling me dinner was in the bar at six. I almost told him to have Bella send up a tray, but I couldn't. I wanted one more night with all of them.

Everyone was quiet at dinner; even my Little Owl seemed subdued. Billy pulled me aside and told me the lawyer had checked everything and the papers would be in my hands before I left. I could only nod; the usual spark of victory absent when I shook his hand.

After dinner, Noelle crawled into my lap, demanding a story. I read her favorite book, enjoying her closeness. Her little doll was clutched tight in her arms as I read, and she helped me turn each page, making sure I didn't skip any.

"I haf a new book for 'morrow, Edwood. It's cawwed _A Spwinkle of Santa's Magic_."

I swallowed, looking at Bella, unsure what to do. Billy shook his head and wheeled out of the room. Seth didn't say a word, but grabbed his books and stomped away. Bella leaned forward, stroking Noelle's arm. "Edward won't be here tomorrow night, baby."

"Why?"

"He has to go home."

She looked up at me. "Why?" she whispered. "You tay hewe."

"I have work to do. I have to go."

"Oh." She huffed a deep breath. "Otay. You tome back den. We read Santa's magic spwinkle stowy afta."

I opened my mouth, but Bella shook her head. Instead, I dropped a kiss to Noelle's tousled curls. "You be good for Mommy, Noelle."

She nodded. "I will be."

Bella stood up. "Bed time, little girl."

Noelle looked up, her eyes sad. "Come back fathst, Edwood. I miss you too much!" Then she pressed her little lips to my cheek and hopped off my knee, taking Bella's hand.

I watched her walk away, that odd sensation in my chest swelling—again.

I really needed to see the doctor.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick note - people keep asking about - Edward is 34. Bella is 26.**

* * *

Bella came to me in the dark of the night, slipping into my bed, her warm body melting into mine. Neither of us spoke, instead we let our hands and bodies do the talking. Buried inside her, I groaned at the rightness of being with her this way, suddenly hating the fact we had to hide. Hating more it would be the last time. I thrust into her, desperation growing, my thoughts wild and chaotic. I clutched her close, not wanting to let her go, but knowing I had to. Overwhelmed by the vortex of emotions swirling through my head, I took her hard and fast. She moved with me, holding me tight, but the teasing, cursing side of her was quiet. She was as conflicted as me, and yet neither of us could express it.

Afterward, she nestled close, pressing her head to my chest, but still she was silent. I could feel her walls coming back; feel her removing herself from me, even as she stayed physically close.

I wanted to beg her to let me buy that house. To let me see her again. But I knew she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow her children to be caught in a relationship where I constantly came and went from their lives. Plus, I couldn't hurt her that way. I wasn't capable of having the kind of relationship she deserved.

When she pulled away from me, I cupped her cheek, kissing her sweet mouth. "My Bella," I murmured. "My darling girl—thank you."

She held my hand to her face, a tear running down her soft skin and over mine. She bent down and we shared one last kiss. "I would be, Edward," she whispered. "I would be yours if I could be."

Then she turned and hurried across the room, shutting the door behind her. I pressed my lips to my wet knuckles, tasting her sadness—loathing the reality I was the cause of it.

Still, there was nothing I could do to change things.

Nothing.

I was certain of that fact, yet sleep didn't find me the rest of the night.

 **~o0o~**

Sunlight scattered across the white of the snow, its brilliance almost blinding as I stood lost in thought, drinking coffee, staring out my window. Draining my cup, I set it on the table beside me, running a hand through my hair, tugging on the ends. My stomach ached. My chest felt tighter than ever and the usual calm that prevailed over my body was missing.

I was tense, exhausted, upset, and I couldn't understand why.

I was leaving this place—going back to Toronto—exactly as I had planned to do all along. A few days ago when I arrived I could hardly wait to get out of here, but something changed.

That something was Bella.

Her, a gangly teenager, and a lisping little angel—who had broken my heart with her tears this morning. Seth was unusually surly, and for some reason turned to her while she nattered on at breakfast and informed her I wouldn't be returning—ever.

Bella gasped. "Seth!"

"It's true!" He insisted. "He's leaving and he isn't coming back! Are you?" He glared at me.

Before I could say anything, Noelle had burst into loud tears. Seth pushed away from the table, grabbed his books and stormed out of the Inn, muttering under his breath. I could still hear the anguished sobs as Bella gathered Noelle close, indicating I should leave. I stood, helpless, watching her cry, my stomach churning.

Leaning my head against the cold glass, I groaned. This wasn't supposed to happen. I couldn't allow it to happen. My life was somewhere else. Their life was here. I had nothing else to give. Bella had firmly rejected my offer of a house and financial help, so we were at a stalemate.

The door opened behind me, and I turned to see Bella slip inside, holding a thick envelope.

"How is Noelle?" I asked, anxious.

"Fine. She left for school a few minutes ago."

"I saw the van. I wasn't sure if she left or you kept her home."

"There's only a few days of school left before the Christmas break. I don't want her to miss them." She smiled sadly. "It's best if she goes and gets back to her busy little schedule."

I swallowed the thick feeling in my throat. "She'll be all right?"

"She'll be fine. We all will be."

I was surprised at how those simple words stung.

"I didn't mean to upset her…to upset any of you."

"She gets attached. I had hoped to ease her into your leaving." She shook her head. "I'll be having a long talk with Seth tonight—this is odd behavior for him, but I suppose he got attached, too."

I wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your problem. I should have known better."

I frowned, unsure what she meant. Before I could ask, though, she spoke again.

"Your car will be here at ten." She glanced over to the bed, a smile tugging at her lips. "I'm impressed, Edward. You packed yourself."

I knew she was trying to lighten the atmosphere. I glared at her. "I am a grown man, and quite capable of packing myself, Bella."

With a wry grin, she bent down and picked up the boots and my sleep pants from the floor. "Not very well. It all needs to go in the case."

We both chuckled.

I stepped forward. "Bella…"

She held up her hand. "Don't say anything, Edward. We said it all. These past few days have been wonderful, for both of us, but it's time to get back to reality."

She laid the envelope on the bed. "Billy asked me to give this to you. He signed your offer." Her voice dropped. "Congratulations—you got what you came for. You now own the Sleepy Time Inn."

I had no idea how to respond. She changed her voice, forcing a lighter tone. "I bet you never thought you'd see those words in your portfolio."

I had to admit she was correct. But this small Inn had suddenly become my most prized piece of property. I had to ask her.

"Do you hate me for that?"

She looked startled. "No. It had to be sold—I'm glad you bought it. You'll make it into a lovely place, I'm sure of it."

"I will. I'll protect the land, I promise."

"Then it's all good." She indicated the door. "I have to go and help Leah. We're going to shut down the top couple floors for the season." A sad smile flitted across her face. "For good, I suppose."

"Can I see you if I come back to town?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Edward. I expect we'll bump into each other, but we need to let things go."

Pain lanced through my body, and I steadied my suddenly shaky limbs by leaning on the table. I was being inane. This was every man's dream—snowed in with a beautiful woman, amazing sex, and being able to walk away with no strings and return to his life with nothing but great memories.

A dream for most, yet for me it felt like a nightmare.

"Will you come say goodbye?"

She shook her head, a small crack appearing in her carefully controlled façade. "No. We said our goodbyes already."

She held out her hand. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I wish you much luck in the future."

I stared at her hand before wrapping mine around it, shaking it gently. It took everything in me not to pull her into my arms one last time, but I knew she didn't want that. Our time was done. "I hope the future is good to you, Bella."

She bit her lip, straightened her shoulders and smiled. "Don't be late for your car. I went to a lot of trouble to get you something other than a minivan." Turning quickly, she walked away. The quiet click of the door echoed in my head long after she left.

 **~o0o~**

A town car pulled up in front of the Inn. The lobby was deserted. No guests were expected—Bella explained they shut down between now and the end of January. Usually they took that time to make repairs and reorganize for the upcoming season. I wondered what she would be doing this year, then realized she would no doubt be looking for a job and a new place to live. My stomach tightened and my fists clenched at my side at the thought of her having to do either.

I wanted her to be the last thing I saw before I left. I wanted to hold her, to taste her mouth—commit her to memory.

But that wasn't going to happen. I grabbed my case and walked out the door to the waiting car. I waved off the driver, tossing my bag in the back seat and climbing in.

He put the car in gear, the tires hesitating on the slick surface, then we began to move. A noise caught my ears and I turned, shocked to see Bella behind the car, frantically waving, crying out my name.

"Stop!" I yelled, already reaching for the door.

I was out of the car, running to her, gathering her up in my arms, holding her tight. I felt the tremble in her body, and quickly I opened my coat, wrapping her up in the warmth.

For a moment, the ache left my chest and my tension eased.

She tilted up her head. "I had to say goodbye, Edward. I had to thank you."

"For what?" I studied her face, even as the tension crept back. Her lovely, sweet face I never wanted to forget, because she was still saying goodbye.

"These past few days, you made me remember what it was like to be Bella—to feel something other than worry and duty. You gave me a great gift. I don't want you to think I regretted it. I don't—not a single second."

Leaning up, she offered her mouth and I took it, kissing her with everything I had, claiming her mouth, claiming her. I poured every good feeling, every smile and every touch we shared into that kiss. I kissed her until the brief honk of the car horn reminded me I had to get on the road or I would miss my plane. Reluctantly, I released her, setting her on her feet, dropping one last, sweet kiss to her mouth. I held her chin in my hand, looking into her eyes.

"You're the one who gave me the gift, Bella. And I'll never forget it, or you."

"Be happy, Edward."

My hand tightened. "Be safe, my darling girl."

I held her close one last time, and strode back to the car. I slammed the door behind me, and in a gruff voice informed the driver we could go.

I didn't look back.

I didn't know how to cope with the feeling that I was leaving my happiness behind.

 **~o0o~**

"Jessica!" I hollered, slamming down my coffee mug.

My door opened and she crept in, already looking scared. She should be. I was only gone a few days, and she'd fucked up my coffee every single time since I came back, as if she'd forgotten. How fucking difficult was it to make a cup of coffee?

I pushed my mug toward the edge of the desk. "Get me another one, and for God's sake get it right, or you're fired."

Shelly walked in, breezing past Jessica, who was frozen, her mouth agape. She came to my desk, lifted my mug and took a sip. She turned to Jessica. "It's fine. Go back to your desk."

Jessica scurried out, shutting the door far too loudly for my liking. I slammed down my hand on the wooden surface, glaring at Shelly. "Don't be overriding my authority with my staff! You don't even work here anymore!"

"Stop taking out your bad mood on the poor girl. And I do still work here until the end of the year."

I flicked my hand at the door. "Consider it an early Christmas gift. Go home. Send that useless girl away, too."

Shelly laughed and sat down, swinging her leg. "And leave you alone without an assistant? I don't think so."

"I'm better off on my own than with the likes of her."

She shook her head, not even the slightest bit put out over my temper. "Shut up, Edward, and drink your coffee."

"It's shit."

"It's just the way you like it."

I wanted to growl at her—it wasn't. Bella hadn't made it. She hadn't handed it to me with one of her warm smiles. It didn't have a few granules of sugar snuck into it. I knew Bella did that, and I liked how it tasted. But I couldn't get the amount right no matter how many times I tried with the sugar I had hidden in my top drawer— _that_ was how I liked my coffee now. I couldn't tell her that, though. Instead, I glowered and sipped the brew.

"Have you slept at all?" she queried.

"I'm fine," I snapped.

"You keep telling yourself that."

"Drop it."

I had barely slept since coming back. Instead I wandered my condo, finding the noise of the city too much to process, and my bed too big and cold. My thoughts drifted to Bella constantly. I wondered what she was doing. If she was okay. I worried about Noelle and if she was still upset. If she still wore her slippers every day. If Seth still hated me for leaving. I worried about their future.

I missed them all, and I wondered if they missed me.

"Did you keep the appointment I made for you with the doctor?"

I snorted. "Fat lot of good it did me, but yes. I need to find a new one."

"Oh?"

"He did a bunch of tests and said I was fine." I rubbed my chest. "It's still aching."

She pursed her lips. "He had nothing to offer?"

I grunted. "Just a bunch of BS that sometimes physical symptoms are more to do with some stress in our lives rather than being ill."

Her voice was laced with sarcasm. "You're right—a total quack. You need to find someone to perform unnecessary open heart surgery instead of good, common sense."

I glowered at her.

"I can't find my gray sweatshirt—the one you gave me last year with those hideous sleep pants," I blurted out, wanting to change the subject.

She blinked at me. "I don't have it, Edward. When was the last time you saw it?"

I couldn't remember, or figure out why it was so important. I had even torn my place apart last night looking for it.

"Did you take it to Nova Scotia with you?"

The sudden memory of tugging my shirt over Bella's head after our steamy shower hit me. She had my shirt.

My breath caught.

 _Had she tossed it? Was she wearing it? Did she think of me?_

I had kept what happened between Bella and me to myself, so I couldn't tell Shelly any of that. But, now I knew where my sweatshirt was.

"Maybe." I shrugged noncommittally. "Doesn't really matter."

I wondered if it was keeping her warm. I wanted to keep her warm.

"We're going shopping," Shelly announced; startling me from my thoughts.

"No, we aren't."

"Yes, we are. You need to pick out your gifts for my grandkids. And something for Jessica."

"Give them a gift card this year. You pick out what they get." I tilted my chin to the door. " _She's_ getting a pink slip. I'll add a bow."

She stood up and leaned over the desk, her face serious. "You are going to ditch the Grinch attitude, fucking plaster a smile on your face and we are going shopping. Do you understand me, Edward?"

I knew that look. If I pushed her any further, I was going to find myself at the receiving end of a lecture I would never forget.

"I have a meeting," I protested lamely.

"Which I switched until tomorrow. We're going shopping and that is final."

I stood up, grabbing my coat. "Fine. Maybe I can find a fucking Starbucks to make me a decent coffee."

She chuckled as she followed me. "I doubt that."

 **~o0o~**

I hated shopping. I hated it during the usual time of year. But at Christmas? God, I hated it even more. The stores were full of too many bodies, crying children and stressed-out parents dragging them around. People frantically grabbing gifts they probably couldn't afford, desperate to complete their lists and get out of the boxed-like-hell they called the mall.

Dutifully, I followed Shelly around the toy store, while she showed me a few things to pick from for her grandkids. I pointed to the items I chose, and she set them in the cart. As we rounded the corner I knocked an item off the shelf, grabbing it before it hit the floor. I stared down at the fluffy kitten that stared meowing out some silly song. Instantly, my mind went to Noelle. She would love this. I could see her meowing along with the cat as she hugged it, running up and down the halls in her fuzzy slippers, smiling her wide, toothless grin.

"Edward?" Shelly's voice was quiet. "Did you want to buy that?"

I looked up and nodded. She lifted down a box, setting it in the cart. "Anything else?"

I looked around and allowed myself to think of Bella, Seth and Noelle, my entire body aching with sadness as their faces filled my mind. Bella refused to let me help them, but she couldn't refuse Christmas gifts.

"Can we get a box of gifts to Nova Scotia before Christmas?"

"Yes, if I charter Sam and the private plane."

"Then, yes, Shelly, there're lots of things I want to buy."

She beamed at me. "I thought so."

 **~o0o~**

Four hours later the back of her car was full. So was the trunk. All the gifts were wrapped, nametags on and decked out with bows and ribbons. There were toys, games, and clothes for Seth and Noelle, a deep red, warm coat Shelly helped me pick out for Bella, along with a pretty scarf and gloves in the softest leather I could find. I found some books and CD's I knew she would enjoy. There was candy and chocolate, and I even remembered a box of cigars for Billy like the ones I had noticed on his desk. His "treat" on occasion he had informed me. Then he had winked. "When Bella allows it." We had both laughed.

There was also a delicate gold necklace, adorned with wide-eyed owl, set with emeralds and small diamonds, I had seen in the jeweler's window as I went past. I kept going back and finally went in and bought it. I wrote a note to Bella and asked her to keep it for Noelle when she was older. She might not remember me, but I would remember my little owl for the rest of my life and I wanted her to have it. It was her "birfday" after all.

I sat back, sipping a brandy, as Shelly groaned.

"For someone who didn't want to go shopping, you certainly changed your mind." She smirked, rubbing her calf.

I shrugged. "Bella and her family don't have much. If I can make their Christmas a good one, at least I feel I've done something…right."

She leaned back, picking up her glass of wine. She took a sip, regarding me over the rim. "You feel guilty," she stated.

"I'm taking their home."

"It was going to happen anyway."

I shrugged. "Regardless."

"Is it possible, Edward, there's more to this?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Do you know how often you've spoken of them since you came back?"

"I spent some time with them. It's fresh. That's all."

"Hmmm. Did you know the last deal you did, a dozen families lost their homes?"

"We compensated them."

"Generously. But it never bothered you. A dozen of them. One small family and you can't stop thinking about them." She set down her glass. "Do you know what I think?"

"I'm sure I'm about to," I stated wryly.

She ignored my sarcasm. "I think you became emotionally invested."

"I'm never emotionally invested in a deal."

"I'm not talking about the deal."

"Drop it."

"Hitting too close to home?"

I leaned forward, my voice low. "There is no future. Bella has her life, I have mine. She won't leave the East Coast."

"People can move."

"Did you not hear me? She won't leave."

"I wasn't talking about her," she stated pointedly.

"Are we at this again?" I huffed. "I am not, repeat, _not_ a family man. Bella and the kids need that sort of man. I don't know anything about being responsible for another person. I don't want to repeat the mistakes of my parents. I don't want to look in the mirror and realize I've become my father."

"Act like he did with you, you mean? Ignore the child desperate for your love and immerse yourself in strangers and business instead?"

"Yes." I shook my head. "I can't do that."

She shook her head. "Look again, Edward," she said softly. "It might be too late." She stood up, her sigh sounding weary. "I'd like to go home now. I'll arrange for a car to pick you up."

I stared at her, unsure how to respond.

"For what it's worth, I think you're already feeling responsible, which is why you're so upset. I don't think you've given yourself enough credit. I don't think you're being honest with yourself about a lot of things. You need to stop seeing yourself with your father's eyes."

She hesitated, her hand gripping the back of the chair. "Sometimes what we want, changes. How we do things have to be adjusted. Sometimes it's scary. But if you grab that chance, the end result is amazing, Edward. Think about it."

She turned and left, her cryptic words once again echoing in my head.

* * *

 **See you tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Midnight cried when she read this chapter, so you may want a tissue handy.**

* * *

I was tired and cranky the next morning. Even crankier than I had been since arriving home.

As soon as Shelly appeared, I was at her, barely waiting for her to sit down before I asked, "Did you arrange for those packages to be delivered?"

"I handled everything, yes."

"I want them to have everything for Christmas."

"They will—one way or another."

"What does that mean?"

She sighed and shook her head. "It means the gifts will be delivered, even if you don't get your head out of your ass in time, Edward."

"If you have something to say, then spit it out, old woman. Stop with your innuendos and not-so-subtle attempts to get into my fucking head," I snapped.

She didn't react to my tone or my words. She never did. She regarded me calmly, her gaze drifting to the windows behind where I sat. She got out of her chair and walked over to the large slats of glass, standing in silence for a moment.

"It's a big city."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes."

"Lots happening—all the time."

"Uh-huh."

"Have you been to a play this year, Edward?"

I frowned. "I took you to see _Les Miserables_ for your birthday."

"That was two years ago, dear boy."

"Well then, I guess not."

"Concerts?"

"No."

"Opera, symphony, a sporting event?"

I ran my hand over my face. "No. I'm busy, Shelly. I don't have time to do those things. Or much interest in them, to be honest."

She nodded, still looking out the window. "Night-clubbing?"

I snorted. "You know I don't go night-clubbing."

"Of course." She tapped her lip thoughtfully. "You took a few days off in the summer, correct?"

"Yes. What are you getting at?"

"Just humor me. What did you do while you were off? Explore the galleries and museums? Walk the waterfront?"

I sighed. "No. I rented a small cabin up north and relaxed for a few days. I needed to get away from the city and the bustle."

"Right."

"I like it up there. It's peaceful."

Nodding, she turned from the window and headed to the door. "I've decided to do dinner tomorrow, not Christmas Day. I'm planning on an early one. Be there for four."

I slammed my hand on my desk. "What the hell was all that about? All your hints and clues? Trying to point out the fact I could give up my life and go east?" I stood up, waving my arm around. "What about my business? Have you thought of that?"

She stared at me, her hand on the doorknob. "A business can be run from anywhere, Edward. Most of your business you do is via phone or computer. If needed, planes take you wherever you want to go."

"That's it," I snarled. "You think I should just give up my life here and go to Bella. You think that's what I need to do?"

Her head shook slowly. "I would never dream of telling you what to do, Edward." She pulled open the door, and said, before walking out. "And you can't give up a life you aren't living."

 **~o0o~**

Hours later, I paced the floor, my hands tugging on my hair in vexation, cursing Shelly Cope's name.

What the hell was she trying to do? Did she really think I could just uproot my life? And do what? Become a family man and live in a small town?

I threw back a shot of scotch, the burn welcome as I moved restlessly around my condo.

What did she expect—I would go out east, marry Bella and look after her and her children? Become a dad? I scoffed out loud. Marriage—children—neither were on my radar.

The image of Noelle's little face swam before my eyes, and the sound of her sweet voice echoed in my head. Her adorable smile and the way she lisped all her words. I knew I would go to Pinegrove to check on the project once it was underway, and chances were given how small the town was, I would see them, even if I didn't actively seek them out. Noelle's teeth would have grown in by then and that endearing part of her would have disappeared, but it would always be how I remembered her.

The next time I saw Seth, he would have grown up even more. He was already on that borderline between being a boy and a man. I knew with Bella's influence, he would grow to be a fine one. I thought of our private conversation while I was there. He hadn't needed sex education—he knew all about sex, or least the mechanics of it. He needed someone to talk to about how he was feeling about the girl he liked. About how to handle himself and the new needs he was experiencing. A small part of me hoped, my words would stay with him and help him be the man I knew he could become.

And Bella. My heart clenched as I thought about her. She'd been on my mind endlessly since I returned, no matter how hard I tried not to think about her and what we shared. Somehow, she was always there, peeking around the corner, filling my mind with thoughts, images and memories.

I shook my head. It was ridiculous. I had only known her a few days. Made love to her a handful of times. We had no history, no long-term plans. We had agreed on that. Other than the one call to let her know I was back safe in Toronto, I hadn't spoken to her. She had my number, but she hadn't reached out to me either.

Yet, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Worrying about her. Wondering what she was going to do when the Inn was no longer her home. She refused every offer I'd made to help her; although I knew Billy now had plenty of money to help her find a safe place to live.

Still, I worried about her even now. Was she managing? Would she be angry over the gifts I sent? I wanted her and the children to have a good Christmas. To enjoy the day and let them all have a few surprises.

To thank her in some small way for making me feel, even for a short time, like I mattered. Not Edward Cullen the business man—someone you wanted to have on your side and trade favors with for your own personal gain. Just Edward—the man. She had brought forth so much emotion—for her, Noelle and Seth. She had shown me there was more to me than simply someone with a good head on his shoulders for business. She, and the kids, had liked Edward.

I liked myself when I was with them.

I drained my glass with an angry curse. There was no point in thinking about it. Bella had her life there and I had mine here. Regardless of what bullshit Shelly had been spewing earlier, I had a life and it was a good one. I had a great condo, a business I ran well, and I stayed busy. My evenings and weekends were spent working out, at various functions and I…

My thoughts trailed off.

I had dinner on occasion with Shelly and her husband. Even rarer, I had dinner with a friend who was in town or I bumped into. My last girlfriend had been two years ago, and she had walked out saying I was emotionally unavailable and a grouch most of the time. I had to agree with her—she made me grouchy with her constant need to spend my money and her demands on my time.

Since then, though, there had been no one of significance.

Only Bella.

I slammed down my glass. Bloody Shelly and her mutterings. I was fine.

I was fine before I met Bella and I'd be fine once these stupid holidays were over.

I ignored the small jingle in my head that sounded like laughter.

 **~o0o~**

The next day I arrived at Shelly's promptly at four. She hated latecomers. I brought two bottles of her favorite wine, as well as having sent flowers earlier. I did it every year. Although usually dinner was on Christmas Day, but I assumed she was spending it with her grandkids.

I had spent the day in the office alone, having magnanimously given Jessica the day off. Before she left yesterday, I'd handed her a small bonus, Shelly insisted she deserved, and a gift certificate for her favorite salon, which Shelly had picked up for me. I refrained from advising her to use it to color her roots and to perhaps embrace her natural hair color for a change. I knew that would be frowned on, and no doubt Shelly would kick my ass, so I wished Jessica happy holidays and got my own coffee for the day.

It still wasn't as good as Bella's.

I got a lot done; including going over the plans for the new project. I kept looking at the diagrams, and at one point had sketched a different design over the top, moving the main entrance and adding a house on the bluff before shaking my head in disgust. I rolled up the plans and shoved them back in their container.

I was being ridiculous.

Shelly and Frank welcomed me warmly, and we sat down to a pleasant meal, chatting about their plans for the holidays and after she retired. They both kept exchanging glances, which I ignored.

After dinner, we sat in their great room, admiring the huge tree in the corner filled with lights, and packages spilling over in piles beneath it.

With a smile, I held out an envelope, containing the cruise voucher I was giving them, and gave them the gifts I had purchased in Nova Scotia. After many hugs and handshakes, I opened my gifts; the special edition bottle of Courvoisier and a new pair of lounge pants—blue plaid this time. I arched my eyebrow at Shelly.

"Think you're funny?"

"You found a use for the last pair. I thought these would come in handy."

Again, I ignored her not so subtle hint.

Then she handed me another parcel. I frowned as I took it from her hands. Unlike the sleek, perfectly wrapped gifts that were under the tree, this one was awkward—the edges crinkled, the paper covered in reindeer and funny Santa faces, and it was cold to the touch.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

My hands trembled as I unwrapped the paper. Inside was a container with an envelope taped to the top. Opening it up, I stared at it as tears came to my eyes.

A hand drawn picture—crude and childlike. Noelle. It was the couch in the lobby at the Inn. All of us were on it. I held Noelle on my lap, Seth was on one side of me and Bella on the other. She had even drawn my stick figure arm around Bella's shoulders. In scrawly, tiny print, the words, _Merry Christmas Edwood_ were at the top.

Inside was Noelle's signature, about a thousand xxxx's and a small note from Bella.

 **Edward,**

 **Noelle couldn't bear the thought of her Edwood not having some of your favorite Sugar Sprinkle cookies for the holidays. Mrs. Cope was kind enough to accept delivery and keep them fresh.**

 **We hope you are well and your life is good.**

 **Merry Christmas,**

 **Bella.**

 **PS—She misses you.**

 **We all miss you**

 **X**

I blinked away the moisture and opened the lid. Inside the box was filled with Noelle's "suga cookies."

I offered the container to Shelly and Frank, and we all ate one silently.

My gaze kept falling on the words at the bottom: We all miss you.

I swallowed and lifted my eyes, meeting Shelly's. She nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"They miss me," I choked out.

"Of course they do." She smiled tenderly. "You miss them."

The ache in my chest became a yawning chasm. I had to say the words before I fell.

"I think…I think I love her. I think I love all of them."

"Yes, you do."

"They need me—they all need me."

" _You_ need them, Edward."

The lump in my throat grew.

She leaned forward, cupping my face. "Dear boy, I love you, and I'm proud of your success, and everything else you've accomplished. But your life is empty, and you've been alone long enough. I heard more joy in your voice those few days than I have ever witnessed with you in all these years. It's time to start living. It's okay to need someone. To love someone." She paused, her voice fierce. "You are _not_ your father, Edward. You have so much love to give. Go and get it."

I wasn't my father. My cold, unbending father who never had time for me after my mother had died. Those words resonated in my head. She was right. I wanted to spend time with Seth and Noelle. In fact, I wanted to spend lots of time with them. And I wanted Bella. I wanted to be with Bella every minute.

I was tired of denying it. I was tired of this empty, aching feeling in my chest.

"It's crazy."

She smiled and kissed my cheek. "Love is."

I grabbed her, hugging her hard. "I have to go. I have to figure out how to get to them."

She drew back, her eyes dancing. "Sam will be at the airport at eleven. All your gifts are already in the plane I chartered. A rental car is waiting for you at the airport when you arrive. You'll be there when they wake up."

"How?"

"Billy left a key in the flower pot. All you have to do is wait."

"Billy?"

She grinned, an infectious I-know-you-better-than-you-know-yourself-grin. "Let's just say we covered all the bases… In case you finally took your snooty head out of your ass long enough to see what was right in front of you."

The fact two people, one basically a stranger, had discussed and planned this, should have upset me. But it didn't. Gratitude and love, the love I had for this woman who was so much like a mother to me, welled up, and I hugged her again. "Thank you."

"I'll make certain the office is covered until you get back. I'll help you close this one down." She smirked. "I think you'll have lots of help setting up the new one. A particular well-organized innkeeper comes to mind for that job."

I grinned back at her.

"I think she's going to be the one issuing the orders."

She beamed at me.

"That is exactly what you need."

She pointed to the door. "Go and find your life, Edward."

I kissed her cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, my dear boy."

* * *

 **So...yay! He is going back to his heart, and the little family who need him! He needs them even more, I think. And, I agree with you all-Shelly rocks.**

 **See you tomorrow!**


	15. Chapter 15

The roads were deserted as I drove toward the Inn. The minivan was filled with boxes and bags, and every time I looked in the rear view mirror I chuckled. I felt like Santa Claus. I had laughed when Sam had walked me out to pick up my rental car and saw it was one of the dreaded minivans. I had a feeling Shelly had done that on purpose. I didn't care. It held all my gifts and it was getting me to where I belonged. On the front seat sat the almost empty container of "suga-cookies." I couldn't stop eating them, and I really hoped Bella had more.

I pulled in the long, winding driveway, my heart rate picking up. I'd see Bella soon. Be able to feel her in my arms. Kiss Noelle's sweet little face. Tease Seth.

Feel complete in a way I hadn't since I'd left them behind.

The Christmas lights were on, glowing bright in the darkness. I parked the van in front of the door, surprised to see Billy in his wheelchair outside, puffing on one of his forbidden cigars, the smoke circling his head. A thick blanket was draped over his legs, and he wore a heavy parka against the cold. I got out of the vehicle, walking toward him and extending my hand. He shook it, looking serious.

"Edward."

"Billy." I smiled at him. "Are you enjoying a stolen cigar, or are you out here because you had another one of your feelings that I'd show up after your chat with Shelly?"

A huge grin broke out on his face, his eyes crinkling and the wrinkles on his face prominent. "Wish I could say yes, but more like Mrs. Cope called me to tell me you were on your way."

I shook my head. "The two of you know far too much about my personal life."

He turned serious. "Before I let you in, I need to know what your intentions are, Edward. I can't let them be hurt again."

"Again?"

"Bella may seem to be strong, but she hasn't been the same since you left. Neither has my Noelle. Even Seth has been quiet. You had quite the impact on them."

"As they did me. I haven't been the same, either," I assured him.

"So, this is serious? Not just a visit?"

I slipped my hand in my pocket and withdrew the small box inside. I opened the case and held out the diamond ring I had brought with me. It had taken a lot of begging and favors to get my friend to meet me at his jewelry store on Christmas Eve so I could get this. As soon as I saw it in his backroom vault, I knew it was the one. Perfect for my Bella—simple, elegant and symbolic. The three stones represented what they were to me—one for each of the people who had claimed my heart. I knew nothing about diamonds, but Garrett had assured me they were high quality and even sketched out a band that would go well with the setting. I liked how the light caught the jewels, reflecting their brilliance. He had larger, fancier ones, but I knew Bella wouldn't like them. But this one… I knew she would love. If she forgave me and said yes.

"Is this serious enough for you, Billy? I'm here for them. All of them."

He studied the ring, then looked at me. "She doesn't want to leave here, but I think for you she will."

I shut the lid, and slid the ring back in my pocket. "She won't have to. I'm going to come here. To her." I looked past him to the ocean. "I'm going to build her a house—on the bluff, or wherever she wants it. Create a home and a life with her."

He sighed, a long puff of white escaping his mouth. "Be the husband she deserves. The one my son couldn't be for her."

He shrugged at my raised eyebrows. "I'm old, not blind. Bella and Jacob were great friends, and that is how they should have remained. Bella has been a godsend to me, but she stopped living a long time ago. When Jake died, she mourned her friend, and Noelle's father, but not her soulmate. She deserves that." He drew in a deep breath, not saying anything for a moment. "I saw how she looked at you. She found that with you. I think you found that with her." He hesitated and extended his hand. "You have my blessing, Edward. I know you'll look after all of them."

I took his proffered hand. "With everything in me."

He smiled. "I know. Now, you'd better get that haul inside and set it up." He chuckled. "But I guarantee, nothing you've bought will compare to the joy they'll have when they see you."

I smiled back at him. Being with them was going to be my greatest gift, as well.

 **~o0o~**

I paced the bar, nervous as I sipped on a brandy. Billy had offered me a room so I could get some sleep, but I knew it would be a waste. I wouldn't rest until I could be with Bella. He left me alone, saying he was sure Bella would be down soon anyway. I knew he was trying to give us our privacy for when she arrived.

Regardless of Billy's thoughts and his blessing, I had no idea how Bella would feel about seeing me. What her reaction to my proposal would be. I had only spoken with her once, and it was brief, since the day I left. Daily, I fought against the need I felt, the yearning for her, and in doing so I hurt not only myself, but Bella and her children. I let my fears and doubt swamp me and therefore I denied us the one thing we all needed. To be together.

The elevator sounded, and I watched as Bella stepped out, carrying some brightly wrapped packages. I knew money was tight for her, and she made the day more about family and time together than about gifts. There had been a few gifts for each of the kids under the tree from her and Billy and some friends. Billy told me she always added the ones from Santa before Noelle got her up, anxious to go downstairs. I knew that was what she was carrying. Two gifts each and a fat stocking for them to open.

She was wearing a pair of fuzzy pants and a long sweatshirt, which I realized was mine—the one I couldn't find when I went home. She still had it and was wearing it—that made my chest warm. Her hair was hanging around her shoulders, a dark cloud of messy waves. She looked tired and sad…a fact I planned on changing in the next couple of minutes. I wanted her smile—that wide, beautiful one she had specially for me. I hoped at least it was still mine.

She stopped, shocked when she saw the piles of gifts now under the tree. Slowly she came forward, placing her gifts down, hanging up the stockings by the fireplace. She lowered herself to her knees, looking at the surprise gifts, reading the tags. She sat still for a moment, simply holding a box with her name on it. I was horrified when she lifted her face to see tears running down her cheeks.

"No, Edward," she sobbed into the seemingly empty room. "We didn't want your gifts, we wanted you."

Dropping the package, she buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking with the force of her tears.

They wanted me. Edward. Not the business tycoon, not my money, or the gifts it could buy. Me.

My sock-covered feet made no noise as I went to her, kneeling and wrapping my arms around her, drawing her close. "You have me, my darling girl."

Gasping, she turned, flinging her arms around my neck. I pulled her close, breathing her in, holding her tight to my chest. I let her cry, enjoying the feeling of holding her again and realizing the constant ache was gone. I felt complete and whole. That damn quack doctor had been right.

Finally, I dropped my lips to her ear. "Hush, now. Look at me, baby. Please."

She pulled back, cupping my face. "When…how…"

Leaning down, I wiped away her tears and kissed her—softly brushing her lips with mine. "A little while ago. Billy let me in."

Her eyes were wide—I could see the fear in them. "Billy did? He knows you're here? How long? Noelle…I can't let her…"

I kissed her soundly, silencing her words. "Forever, Bella. If you'll have me."

"I don't understand."

"Neither did I, until yesterday." I inhaled deeply. I hadn't planned on doing this so soon, but the moment was right. "I love you, Bella. I want to build a life with you." Before she could protest, I held a finger to her lips. "Here with you. I'll build your house on the bluff. We'll make a life together. You, me, Seth and my Little Owl. We'll be a family." I pressed the small box into her hand. "Marry me, Bella. Make this the happiest Christmas I've ever known."

She looked down at the box, fresh tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Forgive me," I begged her. "Forgive me for letting my fears stop me from telling you how much you meant to me. I know I said it was only here, but I was wrong. You're everywhere, Bella. You're inside me. You lit up my life like a fireball and since I left it's felt like I was plunged into eternal darkness without you. I need to be with you. Please let me."

More tears ran down her face and her bottom lip quivered.

"I don't know anything about love, or caring for other people. But I want to learn. I want you to teach me," I pleaded. "I want to show you how much you—all of you—mean to me." I touched her cheek gently. "You said you would be mine if you could," I reminded her. "You can be. You only have to say yes."

"This is crazy."

I smiled at her, using Shelly's words. "Love is."

"I…I have so many questions."

"And I'll answer all of them. Tell you anything you want to know. But let me do it with you as my fiancée. Please. Tell me you love me, too."

Her voice quavered. "I do love you. I love you so much and I've… _missed_ you so much since you left."

"You don't have to miss me anymore. I'm here."

"You want to move here to be with me?"

"With all of you, yes. But especially you." I stroked her cheek. "I've missed you, too," I added. "So much."

"You really love me?"

"I do."

" _And_ my children?"

I gathered her close. "I love them now, and I will love them like my own for the rest of my life. And I want to make a bunch more Noelles with you. Maybe a Seth or two thrown in so we boys have some company."

"Yes," she whispered, smiling, pressing her mouth to my neck. "Yes."

My whole body froze. "Yes to marrying me or yes to more babies?"

She tilted her head up, meeting my gaze. Love blazed from the depths of her eyes. Her all-encompassing love that warmed my soul and brought me back to life. "Yes to both."

I took the ring from the box and slid it on her finger. It was as perfect as I knew it would be.

"Say it, Bella. I need to hear you say it."

She cupped my cheek, the ring glinting in the lights of the tree, as shiny and brilliant as this moment. "I love you, Edward."

With a groan, I crashed my mouth to hers. My memory of how she felt in my arms was nothing compared to the real thing. I was desperate to feel her against me and I tugged her closer, trailing wet kisses down her neck. She gasped when I bit down on her skin, soothing it with my tongue. "I love you," I murmured, against her skin. "I don't ever want to be without you."

She whimpered as my hand slipped under the loose shirt and my fingers traced over her nipples, teasing the tight peaks.

" _God_ , I want you."

"You have too many clothes on, Edward."

I groaned into her neck. "I can change that."

"We have to be fast."

"That's not going to be a problem, baby. I missed you… _a lot_."

Her fingers tugged at my belt. "Good."

 **~o0o~**

We were curled up on the couch, her back to my chest, the fireplace crackling, the tree casting its glow over the room. I had changed into my new sleep pants, since someone's anxious fingers had actually ripped my other ones. I had pulled on another sweatshirt, and when I sat down beside her again, I had to laugh. We both had gray sweatshirts and plaid pants on. "We match." I grinned.

"I like it."

"Me, too."

We didn't talk much, only the occasional murmur and "I love you" breaking the still of the room. We'd have lots of time to talk, clear the air and make plans. Tomorrow there'd be plenty of time for discussion. Right now, all we wanted, all we needed, was to be close. I pulled her tight, dropping another kiss on her head. Contentment I never knew existed filled me up, banishing the loneliness I'd known my entire life.

"I should make coffee," she murmured. "They'll be up soon, and Noelle is going to go crazy when she sees you." She looked up beaming. "It's going to be quite the Christmas day."

I chuckled. "I can't wait to see her and Seth. I would love some coffee. I haven't had a decent cup since I left here. Jessica is incapable of it apparently. How do you make it taste so perfect? I tried adding a little bit of sugar the way I saw you do it. It still wasn't right."

"I use natural sugar—it tastes better." She grinned impishly. "I noticed you seemed happier when you ate or drank something sweet, so I slipped it in."

I tweaked her nose. "You got me addicted."

She laughed, but was serious when she spoke. "Have you been giving her a hard time—Jessica, I mean?"

"Only what she deserves."

She rolled her eyes and sat up. Turning around, she placed her hand on my chest. "Edward," she admonished. "You have to be nice."

"I'll be _very_ nice to my new assistant."

"You already know who that will be?"

With a wicked grin, I picked up her hand, kissing the ring that she now wore. "I was hoping, since you won't have the Inn to worry about, maybe you'd agree to keep me in line."

She pursed her lips, pausing to think. "Running the Inn will seem like child's play compared to that," she countered.

I gasped in mock horror. "Don't think you can handle me, Bella?"

"You, Mr. Cullen, are a demanding man."

"I am… but I promise…there'll be lots of perks…bonuses…" I teased her. "Does that help?"

"Maybe."

"What if I promised to be good?"

"I'm not sure you can be."

"I will. I promise." I ran my finger down her cheek, tracing her full bottom lip. "I have a feeling you're exactly who I need by my side."

Her cheeks colored, and she tossed her hair. "Well, maybe we can do a three month probationary period."

I smirked at her. "By then, we'll be married, so you can't just dump me."

Her eyebrows rose. "We will?"

I became serious. "Bella, I finally found you. The key to my happiness. I'm not taking the chance of losing you. I want to be with you. I assumed you would prefer to be married rather than living together."

"Things are moving so fast."

I kissed her. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. I'll refrain from booking a minister today."

Before she could answer me, the elevator pinged. Bella stood up, taking a deep breath. "Brace yourself, Edward. The squealing is going to commence."

I stood up beside her. I could hardly wait.

 **~o0o~**

The elevator door opened and out stumbled the sweetest little girl in the world, wearing her fuzzy red slippers, her wild curls bouncing around her head. Seth followed, looking sleepy, rubbing his eyes. He spotted me immediately, halting in his tracks. Noelle was staring at the vast pile of gifts under the tree, her eyes huge, her mouth a wide O. Then she saw me, and in a second, was tearing across the room, her arms outstretched.

"Edwood! Edwood!"

I fell to my knees, my own arms open as she barreled into me. She wrapped herself around me, all warm and soft, smelling of bubble bath, and little girl. Tears sprang to my eyes at her greeting. She pulled back, dropping tiny butterfly kisses all over my face, turning my tears into laughter.

"I knew it, I knew it," she crowed. "I tolded Thanta I had a wifth I touldn't even tell him and he thaid if I was vewy good and pwayed weally hawd, I would ged it!" She turned to Seth, who was watching us with narrowed eyes. "I toll you, Sef!" Then her head swung back my way. "Iz you, Edwood? Iz you my wifth? I didn't azk for nuffin' else—not even fo my birfday!"

"You wanted me to come back, Little Owl?" I asked, smiling as she dropped more kisses on my chin, wrinkling her nose as the scruff tickled her face.

Seth snorted. "She wants way more than that," he huffed. "Asshole," he added so quietly I almost missed it.

There was no doubt, as happy as my girls were to see me, Seth had reservations.

Noelle gasped. "Edwood iz no an ath-hole! He iz gwumpy when he no haf suppa!"

My lips quirked at her defensive words, but Bella stood up, slamming her hands on her hips.

I stood beside her, taking Noelle with me. Not that I had any choice, since her arms were wrapped so tight round my neck I wasn't sure how much longer I could breathe. "Bella," I murmured. "Let me."

I held out my hand. "Seth."

"Edward," he sneered.

Behind me, Bella hissed. "Seth, your manners!"

I held up my hand. "It's fine, Bella. He's protecting you. Both of you."

"How long are you here for?" he asked with purpose. "You might as well tell her and break her heart now."

Noelle shook her head. "No, Sef! My wifth is Edwood would be a daddy for boffa us! And Mommy need a huband. He iz bof! Dats why he's hewe!" She looked at me, the innocence of a child shining through. To her it was so simple. If she was good enough, and wished hard enough, it would be true. Her smile was bright and filled with hope. "Wight, Edwood?"

I kissed her cheek and met Seth's stare. As strong as he was trying to be, I could see the vulnerability he was attempting to cover up.

"I came back to ask all of you if it would be okay if I moved here, Seth," I explained. "If maybe you all liked me enough to let us try and be a family."

Noelle squealed, tightening her hands. I was pretty sure I was about to start seeing black dots.

"I don't need a father," he muttered.

"How about a friend? I thought we got along pretty well. Maybe we could start there."

He hesitated. "You're really moving?"

"I want to. I want to build a life here. I want to build you all a home, and share it with you."

His gaze flew to Bella who nodded.

"All of us?" His tone less combative and more like the happy teenager I had grown to love.

I extended my hand again and winked. "All of you," I stated firmly. "I think you need me to help even out the numbers. God knows I can't keep these two in line without you."

He grabbed my hand, shaking it hard. "Darn right you can't."

All of a sudden, I was ensconced. I was holding Noelle and Seth, with Bella wrapped around all of us. It was amazing. I was exhausted, being cried on, my hair being tugged by happy little fists, choked to death with love, and I was pretty sure I was about to weep in front of all of them.

I had flown all night, driven a minivan, played Santa, proposed to a woman who could render me useless with one smile, and it wasn't even seven a.m.

It was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

 **I'll just leave you to bask for a bit.**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	16. Chapter 16

I had never known a Christmas like it. My childhood, especially after my mother passed, had been lonely. My father buried himself in work, and at times he seemed to even forget I existed. I had nannies, then tutors to keep me company. Mrs. Cope had changed all that when she joined my father's household as his housekeeper. She became so much more to me: my friend, confidante and staunchest supporter. When I opened my first office, she walked away from my father and stood beside me; even as he sneered at my business idea. Her faith in me never wavered.

Nevertheless, Christmas had always been a day of sadness. She spent it with her family and my father was forced to spend the day with me. There was never a tree, and gifts were simply handed to me, not wrapped or signed with: _Love Dad_ or even _From Santa_. They were always useful items—my father didn't believe in frivolities or spoiling a child. I knew each year I would receive three things: a gift certificate to a book store, some educational item, and an article of clothing. He didn't choose any of it—one of his assistants did, so none of them were special. I respectfully handed him a card and a small item I had picked out; although once I got older, I knew he discarded it to charity the day after. Dinner was an early affair, usually late lunch, and afterward he would stand, his duty done, and inform me he would be working the rest of the day. When I was able to get around on my own, I would go to Mrs. Cope's and enjoy the rest of the day. Her small gift was always treasured, but the company and love I found there more so.

Today was the Christmas I always dreamed of as a child. It didn't matter it wasn't me getting the gifts—somehow this meant more. Seeing the joy and surprise on their faces was gift enough. Boxes, wrapping paper, and squeals of delight abounded. Things I swore I would hate made me smile. Wet, excited kisses were rained on my face. Sticky fingers offered me chocolate and candies, which I gladly accepted. Fist bumps and a few awkward hugs from Seth were shared. I loved every minute of it.

Bella finally stopped shaking her head and muttering about me "going overboard" when she saw the happiness and glee on her children's faces. She was a vision in her red coat—the color setting off her beauty. Her own quiet enjoyment at all her gifts warmed my heart. Her effusive kisses of thanks warmed other parts of me. Billy was thrilled with his cigars, laughing at the way Bella rolled her eyes and scolded me.

As the frenzy was winding down, Bella pulled out a gift from the back of the tree, handing it to me, her cheeks pink with shyness.

"What is this?"

She shrugged, not meeting my eyes. "Just in case," she murmured.

I tore open the flat package, grinning broadly at the framed photo. It was from the bluff; the ocean wild with the wind kicking up the waves and the sun shining down, making the swirling colors vivid.

"I took it in the summer. I thought you could hang it in your office as a reminder."

Leaning over, I kissed her. "I love it." I kissed her again, lowering my voice. "I love you."

Noelle jumped up, clutching her singing cat, rushing to the elevator.

"Where is she going?"

Bella frowned. "I don't know."

She reappeared a few moments later, clutching a folded piece of cardboard. She stood in front of me, looking as serious as I'd ever seen my Little Owl.

"I made dis fo you."

I unfolded the cardboard and stared at the homemade gift. It was messy and chaotic, and the best present I'd ever received.

 _My Christmas Wish_ , it read across the top, written no doubt in her caregiver's hand. Underneath, my name, spelled in pasta: EDWOOD. Noelle's crude, shaky rendition of my image, with curly macaroni for my hair which made me grin. It suited me.

My tear-filled gaze flew to Bella's. She was watching me, her own eyes filled with tears. I could feel Seth's eyes on us, and I looked at Noelle.

"Thank you, Little Owl. It's perfect. I'll keep it forever."

Her eyes grew round. "Fuhevah? You lub it?"

I pulled her on my knee and dropped a kiss on her messy curls. "I do love it. And I love you. Fuhevah."

She snuggled in with happy sigh.

Mine echoed hers.

 **~o0o~**

The mattress dipped beside me, and Bella's warm body curved to mine.

"Hey," she whispered.

I rolled over, pulling her to my chest. "What time is it?" I asked, still groggy.

"Almost two."

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long."

She giggled. "Edward, you had a three hour nap. You were up all night."

I held her tighter. "I haven't slept well since I left you."

"Then I guess you have to stay."

"I guess so." I sucked in a deep breath. "I'll have to go back and forth for a while…"

"I know."

I tilted her face up and kissed her. "But I'll hurry back. I promise."

"You better."

"Maybe you could come with me for a couple days? We can take the kids with us over break or something?"

"Seth would like that."

"But not you?"

She hesitated, biting her lip. I could feel the tension in her body simply thinking of coming with me.

I nuzzled her soft mouth. "Tell me, my darling girl."

"I was so lost when I was there, Edward. I was nervous all the time. I was broke, homesick and I hated my job. Then I…I was attacked one night."

"Were you…hurt?" I stumbled over the words, worried about her response.

"They didn't get that far—I fought them, and managed to escape, but they got my purse, containing my ID and some money, and I knew they had my address. It scared me so much, I stayed with a friend. They packed up my things, and I came home. It took me a long time to feel safe again." She sighed. "I think maybe that was one of the reasons I married Jake. I felt safe."

I held her as I thought about her words. I hated hearing how scared she'd been, and the fact she'd been attacked. I didn't want to force her to do anything she wasn't comfortable with.

"I know you had a bad experience, Bella, but it will be different this time. I won't let anyone near you."

"I know. You'll be there."

I kissed her forehead, my lips lingering. "I'll always be there for you now, my darling girl. I can't exist without you."

"I'll come with you."

"Thank you. If you hate it, we can leave right away."

"And it's only for a visit, right?"

I could hear the anxiety in her voice and I hastened to reassure her.

"Short visits. I'll bring you right back here where you belong. I promise."

She snuggled closer. "Okay."

I folded an arm under my head and looked around. "I never thought I'd see this room again."

"I never thought you would, either."

"Lots of good memories in here," I teased.

She pointed to the bathroom door. "In there, too."

I groaned, rolling over and pinning her under me. "Bella, unless you tell me I have you alone for the next few hours, don't be reminding me of that shower…and how talented this wicked little mouth of yours is," I added, tracing her bottom lip with my finger.

She nipped at my finger. "I think we have about another five minutes before Noelle will burst in here. Plus the fact dinner is almost ready, and there are a bunch of people downstairs wanting to meet and talk to my fiancé. But," she added with a wicked smile, "the kids were up really early, which means they'll both be flaked out by seven or so. And Billy goes back to Leah's every year to spend time with her and her family. He won't be home until tomorrow."

I lowered my mouth to hers, hovering over her lips. "So after seven, you're all mine?"

"I'm already yours," she whispered. "But after seven you can show me as often as you want."

I kissed her hard—a promise of what would be happening later. I planned on showing her very often.

It was only the pounding of little feet heading our way that made me pull back.

"I can hardly wait 'til seven."

Her eyes were wide with desire. "Me too."

 **~o0o~**

The bar area was full. Bella had pushed all the tables together making a huge U shape, and the room was decorated and filled with her friends. Leah and her family, Alice from the store in town and her husband Jasper, and other people all met me, shaking my hand, kissing my cheek, congratulating both of us. No one seemed surprised by our news, only pleased for Bella. I couldn't keep my eyes off her, and Noelle hardly left my side; her little hand tucked into mine or perched on my hip as I walked around. Bella had let me give her the owl necklace for her birthday. Her face had been filled with wonder and her breathy little "so pwetty," made my heart warm. She promised countless times to take the "bethest care," of it so Bella let her wear it. She showed it to everyone, which made me grin every time.

Seth spent a lot of time in the corner with his girl, Bree. She was shy and sweet and gazed at him with adoration written across her face. Still, often, when I would glance over, he was looking in my direction, as if to make sure I was still there. I realized we would all be checking on each other for a while. It was going to take all of us some time to be sure. I was determined to do everything I could to set all their fears to rest.

After a huge meal, two slices of Bella's amazing pie, and more sugar cookies, I sat back replete. I swore I had never tasted anything as good as Bella's cooking. She sat beside me, holding a sleepy Noelle and chatting to Jasper. Her free hand was tucked into mine, and I gazed at the two most important women in my life with a lazy smile. Unable to resist, I stroked Noelle's cheek and dropped a kiss onto Bella's.

Beside me, Billy chuckled. "You have it bad, son."

I tore my gaze away and turned to him. "I do."

"What are your plans?"

"Marry her as fast as possible and start our life," I stated firmly.

He frowned.

I was confused. Surely that was what he wanted?

"All well and good, Edward. But where will you live? You'll tear this place down in the spring, and I am assuming you don't want to stay in a guest room until that point."

My brow furrowed. I hadn't even thought of that. All I had thought of was making Bella mine.

"Good point," I mused.

Alice leaned across the table. "I heard the McAllister place is going up for sale."

Billy nodded. "So did I."

The name rang a bell. "McAllister?"

"The Gables. It's a family run place about halfway between here and Halifax. Right on the ocean—great property."

I recalled looking at it once. The reason the name rang a bell was because it was on my list of properties I was watching early in the year.

"Really," I murmured.

"You know," he said and winked, looking amused, "Bella used to work there in the summers when she was young. Loved the place. Her second favorite spot here. It has a spectacular view—not as amazing as the spot here, but pretty damn close."

"Is that right?"

Alice chuckled. "Great place—they even recently did a bunch of upgrades. Huge family house and separate guest cottages. You could live in it and have a nice business at the same time on the side, if you wanted. For someone, you know, needing a place to live right away. I heard they wanted a fast sale—their daughter just found out she is having triplets and needs them to be close."

I had to laugh at the pair of them. "I'm on to the two of you. You're about as subtle as a bat to the head."

Billy shrugged, his eyes dancing. "I was just telling you. I happen to be having lunch with Doug day after tomorrow. At his place. In case, you know, you were interested in coming along and checking out the view."

It wouldn't hurt. I could check out the place, get in before it went up for sale if I was interested, and it would solve a problem I hadn't thought of until now. A home for us while Bella's dream house was being built. The fact Bella had a fondness for the property was also a deciding factor.

I started to chuckle. I had a feeling I'd be buying more property before the New Year.

"What time is lunch, Billy?"

 **~o0o~**

Bella sighed, a soft little breath that drifted over my skin. I pulled her closer. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Yesterday I was trying to figure out how to get through the holidays, and today, you're here, we're engaged and you just told me you want to buy a place you've never seen for us to move to…and you want to get married right away."

"So you're saying it's too much."

She tilted her head up, smiling at me. "It _is_ a lot, Edward."

I tucked the dark hair away from her face. "I know, but hear me out. I don't want to wait to marry you. You already said you don't want a big fuss, so we can do it here, us and some friends. I mean, why wait? We can start the New Year as a family. As for the house, Billy is right…I can't stay in this room and have you running down the hall as if we're doing something wrong. I can't stay in your room." I snorted. "I don't even think I could fit on your bed."

Bella laughed softly, and I kept talking. "I'll go have lunch with Billy and Doug, and have a look at the place. If it's a good investment, I'll buy it. If you love it, I'll buy it and sell it once our home is ready. But Alice is right—if it works, you can run it as a business in the busy season, if that's what you want. If not, we can just live in it."

She worried her lip. "You're only buying it because you think I love it."

I shrugged. "That's part of it. But I checked it out on line. It's great. Well laid out, in great condition, close enough the kids' lives won't be disrupted—they can go to the same school and daycare, keep their friends. You'll be happy." I drew in a deep breath. "And when I have to leave on my trips, I know you're somewhere you love and feel safe."

She didn't say anything for a moment.

"It's got a great loft at the back. They added it a few years ago. I can use it as my office until I decide what to do—open a place in town or work from home," I added. "It ticks so many boxes."

"The money…"

 _Ah. The real crux of the matter._

"Bella," I began gently. "Look at me."

Her expressive eyes lifted to mine, the worry in them evident.

"My darling girl, I'm rich. Very rich. You will _never_ want for anything. The kids will never want for anything again. I can afford to buy it—I can afford to buy you anything you want. You don't have to worry about that." I brushed my knuckles down her cheek. "I'll take care of you all now."

"I don't love you for your money."

"That is what makes your love so sweet. I know you love me for me." I frowned when I saw her biting her lip. "Is that what you think? That I'm worried about why you love me? Or are you worried about what other people will think when they hear you got married. _Who_ you married?"

"I don't know," she admitted honestly.

"I don't care what other people think or say. I know why you love me. Your friends and family know." I chuckled. "Hell, even Mrs. C knows and she hasn't met you yet. We were meant for each other, Bella. Even if I didn't have a dime, you'd love me."

"Yes, I would." She nodded fervently.

"Relax about the money, please."

"How will I…contribute? I need to feel I'm bringing something to our relationship."

I gaped at her. "How will you…" My voice trailed off and I yanked her to me tight. "Bella, I was lost before you. As Shelly pointed out, all I did was go through the motions. You brought me to life. Today was the happiest Christmas I ever had, and the first day in my entire life I didn't feel truly alone. What you _bring_ me is love. What you _give_ me is you. What you _contribute_ is your unconditional support of me and _us_ becoming a family. That is worth more money or gifts than I could ever offer." I held her face between my hands and met her gaze. "It's me who needs to feel I'm offering enough, Bella. Not the other way around."

"I love you," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

"And I love you. Do you understand now? Your contribution is priceless. I need to know you understand that."

She nodded, and I wiped away the tears.

"Good. So New Year's Eve—we have a date? You'll marry me?"

"Yes."

"Can I take you away on a honeymoon?"

She bit her lip again. I could see her struggling over what she wanted, and what she felt she had to do.

"We'll make sure the kids are looked after. We won't go for long, and we'll plan a family trip in the spring, okay?"

"Okay."

"Somewhere warm. Do you…" She hesitated. "Do you think we could go to Florida?"

I frowned. "I think we could do better than Florida. Why don't we save that for a trip with the kids—we can take them to Disney World. I'll take you somewhere a little more exotic—and private. Maybe Fiji or the Bahamas."

Her eyes lit up.

"So that's a definite yes to both?" I chuckled, loving how happy such a little thing could make her. All she wanted was a warm place—I'd give her that. A private beach, a villa and us naked. Naked a lot.

"Yes."

"Then we need to get the license when they open the day after tomorrow."

"Okay."

"We'll go there in the morning, then have lunch with Billy and Doug and see the house."

"You never do things half-measured do you?"

"Nope. I'm goal-oriented. And my current goals are simple. Marry you, move into a place where I can keep you beside me all night long and start making more babies."

"I like these goals." She hummed. "But…"

"But what?" I asked, worried. Maybe she didn't want more children.

"Can we wait a bit on the babies? There's so much to grasp…and I don't want Seth and Noelle upset by so much change, and I just need…"

"A little time?" I finished.

She nodded. "I want more children, Edward. I want them with you. But I want time for us first. Time for the kids to adapt and for this to not feel like a dream."

"So it's not a no, it's a wait a little while?"

"Yes."

"I can handle that. It makes sense," I admitted. "I do like the idea of just us for a while."

"Thank you."

I grinned at her, then rolled, and in a second I had her underneath me, my mouth brushing hers. "I think we should practice, though."

Her hands tugged me closer, our bodies meshing perfectly together. "Yes, yes, we should. Lots and lots of practice," she murmured, pulling me down to her mouth.

And once again, I was home.

* * *

 **Sigh. Yeah.**

 **Thank you for the love you have shown for this fic. Your lovely words warm _my_ heart.**

 **See you tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

I walked around the main floor of the Inn, the silence bliss to my ears. The tree lights were still on, some of the gifts under the tree yet to be put away. It had been such an amazing day. Upstairs, Bella and the kids were asleep. After spending hours together, making love, talking, discussing plans and our future, Bella had fallen asleep. I carried her down the hall, tucking her into her little bed. A few more nights, we'd be married and I could keep her beside me, but for now, she needed to be close to Noelle. I couldn't sleep though, and had come downstairs to get a brandy, hoping the liquor would help me relax. I glanced at my watch, seeing it wasn't midnight yet, and suddenly I knew why the day didn't feel _done._ Why it wasn't complete _._

I reached in my pocket for my phone and dialed a number I knew by heart.

"Hello, and Merry Christmas, dear boy." Shelly's warm voice came through the line. "I was wondering if you'd forgotten me today."

"Never." I smiled to myself. "Merry Christmas, Shelly."

"Was it a good day?"

"The best day of my life."

" _Oh, Edward. How wonderful!"_

"They were so happy to see me, Shelly. _Me_ , not my gifts. Me."

"Of course they were. They love you."

"I asked her to marry me."

There was silence.

"Well, my boy, you've even surprised me."

"I think I surprised everyone."

"And?"

"Are you busy New Year's Eve?"

"What?" She gasped.

"We're getting married here. I want you…I _need_ you here. Please, Shelly…you're my family. I want you to be a part of this special day."

I was sure I heard a quiet sob before she replied, her voice thick with emotion. "There is no other place I'd rather be."

"Arrange with Sam to fly you and Frank out."

"I will."

"I need my blue suit."

She chuckled. "I already knew that would be the one you'd want. I'll pick it up and few more of your things."

I leaned my forehead against the window, taking in the vista that surrounded me. "How did you know?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't," she confessed. "But after talking to Billy so often, and the way he spoke of her, I just…" She drew in a deep breath. "I had a feeling you had to meet her. He was so worried about her future, I was worried about yours. She sounded perfect for you. It seemed…like fate."

"It was—and she is perfect for me. I love her so much, Shelly. I had no idea it was even possible to feel like this."

"I'm so pleased, my dear boy. This is the best news you've ever shared with me."

"I can't wait for you to meet them all—my girl, my Little Owl, and Seth." I paused. " _My family_."

"Your family," she repeated quietly. "I can't wait to meet them either."

I cleared my throat that was suddenly thick. "So…I'll see you in a few days?"

She laughed softly. "You will."

"Thank you." I sucked in a deep breath. "I love you, Shelly. You're like a mother to me."

This time she didn't even try to disguise her sobs. "Thank you, dear boy. You're like my own. I'll see you soon."

"Okay," I murmured, hanging up the phone.

"Have you ever told her that?" Bella's voice startled me.

I turned, holding out my hand for her, pulling her close, dropping a kiss on her head.

"No, I don't think I have. I think she knew how I felt, but I never said it." I sighed, looking down at Bella's sweet face. "I've only ever said it to three people. You were the first, then my Little Owl and now Shelly. You've opened up a side of me I didn't know existed, Bella."

She snuggled into my chest. "I like this side."

I chuckled. "Well, that's good to know. She's coming for the wedding. It wouldn't surprise me if she showed up tomorrow or the next day."

"I can hardly wait to meet her. I hope…I hope she likes us."

I shook my head, regarding her tenderly. "She will love you—all of you. I have no doubt." I stroked her cheek with my finger. "I love all of you, so much. But especially you, Bella. You've become the most important thing in my world. I hope you know that."

"I think I do."

She shivered a little in my arms, and I pulled her closer. "You should be in bed."

"I was lonely without you. In fact," she admitted, "when I woke up in my own bed, I thought I had dreamed the whole thing. But your ring was there, so I knew it was real."

"I didn't want to confuse Noelle."

She tilted her head up. "Soon we won't have to pretend."

"Hmmm…I like that."

She pressed against me. "I can still come visit."

I grinned, lowering my face to hers. "We can use my room for alone time, and you sleep in yours?"

"It's only for a few nights."

Knowing she was right and soon we'd be together, I nodded. "I can work with that."

 **~o0o~**

I was right. Shelly Cope breezed in the next night; bringing with her the two things I loved the most: her impeccable organizational skills and her need to make sure I was looked after.

An hour after she arrived it was as if she'd known Bella and her family their entire lives. Bella sat beside her on the sofa, Noelle perched on Shelly's knee. Billy listened with rapt attention to every word she spoke and even Seth leaned in, anxious to hear what she had to say—which was a lot. Frank and I sat on another sofa sipping scotch; cast aside to the wonder that was Mrs. C.

"We might as well not be here," I mumbled, taking another sip.

"Get used to it," snorted Frank. "At least we've got some good scotch."

"I heard you," Shelly sang, sending a frown in our direction. "Do not drink that scotch all night. We have tons to do and only a few days to get it done. We have a wedding to organize, a house to buy, and then we need to get these two lovebirds off on a honeymoon."

I brightened a little at those words.

"Edward," she ordered. "Tomorrow you and Bella get the license. I'll arrange everything else. We'll go look at the house when you get back, and you can work on the honeymoon. You have to be back by the twentieth. I've changed our cruise date until then."

"Why?"

She looked at me as if I had six heads. "I'll be staying to look after Noelle and Seth while you're gone, and help Billy with his move. I've already spoken with Alice who was very helpful, and she has recommended a contractor for anything that has to happen to the house before you get back if you decide to buy it. If not, we need to find you another place"

Bella nodded. "Emmett is great."

"Won't, ah, Doug be a little upset when you show up with a bunch of strangers, Billy?"

He grinned. "I spoke with him and he's fine. We'll visit after you leave. I'm certain you'll love the property, Edward."

"Okay, then."

 **~o0o~**

Billy was right. I did love it. I could see Bella did, too. It was called the Gables because of the many ornate gables which adorned the house. An older, Victorian style house, it had been well cared for and added to, with the addition of a large loft and sunroom on the back that took full advantage of the view. There were six good-sided bedrooms , including a massive master with its own bathroom, a large kitchen and family room, with spectacular views from every window. It was a huge piece of property comprised of five self-contained cottages, each a miniature version of the main house. The potential it held for investment was huge, but more importantly, was the potential it held for being a home filled with happiness for my new family.

By the end of the afternoon, I'd shaken hands on yet another large deal in this small province. They were thrilled with the offer, and the fact we wanted in as quickly as they wanted out. We could move in right after we came back from our honeymoon. They were taking all their furniture and personal items, but the cottages stayed intact and all the appliances came with the house. Shelly was already making notes with Bella about buying beds and bringing a few of the sofas and chairs from the Inn until she found what she liked for the house.

It was all so fast, so unexpected. I knew I should be nervous, anxious, and feeling out of control. Instead, I felt as if things were falling into place, and I was remarkably calm. My life was good—in fact, my life was perfect.

 **~o0o~**

New Year's Eve dawned bright and filled with promise. When I went downstairs to find Bella, the whole area had been transformed. Flowers and tulle were draped everywhere, small fairy lights scattered around. The mantle was piled high with candles, flowers and pinecones. As I stood gazing around, I felt my chest tighten in anticipation. Right here was where I would marry my Bella. In a few short hours, she would be mine—forever.

I patted my pocket, making sure the small box was still there. I had called in another huge favor, and Garrett had gone above and beyond, creating and getting a set of bands to me in only a few days. I could hardly wait to have Bella slid mine onto my finger, marking me as taken—as hers.

A noise made me turn, and I saw her watching me. I held out my hand, smiling as she came closer. I tugged her into my arms, kissing her softly. "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded; her eyes large in her beautiful face. "I have to keep pinching myself to know it's not a dream."

I chuckled. "I may be more of a nightmare at times."

She arched her eyebrow at me, a move I found incredibly sexy since she had started doing it a few days ago. "As long as you're my Edward and not snobby, city Edward, we'll be fine."

I laughed and kissed her hard. "You've been spending far too much time with Mrs. C—only she gets to call me snobby."

Then I became serious. "I can hardly wait to make you mine tonight."

She smiled up at me, a mischievous expression dancing across her face. "Here? Or do you mean later at the hotel?"

I groaned, burying my face into her neck, dropping kisses on her soft skin.

Since Shelly had arrived we hadn't been together. Their room was between Bella's and mine, and her hearing was far too good. Given everything else going on, we agreed to hold off until the wedding and we were completely alone. At the time, I agreed. I found it a rather romantic gesture, but that lasted only a day or so. Every chance I got, I dragged Bella behind a closed door and kissed her until we were both panting with desire. However, no matter where I took her, someone always found us. But tonight I'd finally have her all to myself. And tomorrow we would leave on our honeymoon—two glorious weeks of us—all alone. I had a villa in the Bahamas booked. It was secluded and private, with its beach and pool. Staff was on call for meals or anything we wanted, but other than that, she was all mine.

"I'm so ready to start our life," I whispered against her mouth, slowly dragging my tongue over her plump bottom lip.

"Me, too."

I tilted my head to kiss her just as the elevator door opened and Shelly strolled out, a clipboard in hand. "Ah, there you are, Edward. We have a few things to go over, then I'm stealing Bella for the afternoon."

I pressed my forehead to Bella's, fighting a groan. It was as if she knew I was about to kiss her and appeared. Every damn time.

Bella giggled, and I realized I'd spoken out loud. She leaned up and kissed me fast. "Tonight," she promised. "I'll make up for it tonight."

"You bet you will." I growled as she walked away. I narrowed my eyes at Shelly, then burst out laughing when she grinned at me; not the least bit worried over my glare. She knew what she was doing.

"You'll pay, old woman!" I called after her, turning to get a cup of coffee.

"Whatever, dear boy," she replied, making me chuckle.

I glanced at my watch. In six hours, I'd be married, and Bella would be my wife.

Only six hours until I could kiss her again.

 **~o0o~**

It was dark by four p.m. The candles flickered, and the scent of the flowers wafted through the air as Bella and I exchanged vows in front of a small gathering of those we both loved the most. I had flown in a few friends, as well as Mrs. Cope's family, but the rest of the guests were Bella's. I never invited nor thought to even let my father know what was happening. I knew he wouldn't care, and I had no desire to give him the opportunity to ruin the day for me.

Bella was stunning in a pretty, knee-length, lacy dress, and I wore my favorite dark blue Armani suit Shelly had brought with her. My best man, Seth, stood beside me, anxious and proud, and behind him was Frank. Noelle was beside her mother, far more interested in the "pwetty" flowers she was holding for Bella and the sparkly butterflies on her new shoes, than the service going on in front of her. All she knew, all she cared about was that as of today, she could call me Daddy. When she had asked me, I was so overcome I could barely speak and I'd had to look to Bella, unsure how she would feel about it.

 _She smiled, running her hand over Noelle's wild curls. "I think Edward would like that, but after we're married okay, sweetheart?"_

" _Otay," she agreed, her slipper-covered feet bouncing with happiness. "I tan wait!"_

 _Seth snorted. "I ain't calling you Daddy."_

 _I had to laugh, grateful for his humor restoring some lightness to the moment. "I think Edward will do, Seth," I agreed._

" _Yeah, well, for now," he stated, not looking my way._

 _My gaze met Bella's and I knew there was another conversation we would have to have in the near future. I wasn't only marrying her, I was marrying them as well. I would do whatever I needed to make sure they understood how important they were._

Bella squeezed my hand , bringing me back to the moment. Behind her, Shelly grinned at me and I realized people were waiting for me to speak.

I said the words I never thought I would hear myself utter.

"I do."

Moments later, vows spoken, rings exchanged, Bella was mine. Forever.

Leaning down, I captured her lips, kissing her deeply. I tugged her close, not wanting the moment to end.

Then I felt it. The small tug on my trouser leg. I broke away from Bella and looked down in to Noelle's sweet little face. She lifted up her arms, her smile wide.

"My tuwn, _Daddy_."

* * *

 **The final chapter of their story will post tomorrow. Thank you for reading. Thank you for your reviews and the way you have told me how much you loved this story. I loved sharing it with you.**


	18. Chapter 18

**~The future~**

 **~Bella~**

"No. This isn't right." Edward tugged on his hair, then waved his hand over the set of prints he was studying.

The architect sighed. "I've done everything you asked, Edward. Can you explain what's wrong?"

Edward shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

I shifted in my chair, my lower back feeling achy. I studied my husband and looked around the large office.

This was the Edward I knew the least. The place I disliked the most. Here in the city he became the Edward I first met. Cool, removed—in control and exact with what he wanted, and how he wanted it.

No one but those closest to him saw the real Edward. Warm, tender and loving. Patient to a fault. Nothing fazed him when it came to our family or our life. He was an amazing father, a good friend and the sexiest, most loving husband a woman could hope for. I had never heard him raise his voice once in all our time together. That man disappeared when his well-tailored, expensive suit was donned and he stepped into this place. Business man Edward appeared and he reminded me too much of the man Edward had been when I met him. The man hiding behind his pain. I knew it was his cover, and the man I married was the real Edward, but still I didn't like coming here.

The day he exploded into my life was one I would never forget. He made me feel things I didn't think I would ever feel again. Seth thought he was the coolest person ever, and Noelle…well, she adored him. She still did. He brought forth a passion I didn't know existed, and I fell for him so hard and fast I didn't know which way was up. The day he left, it was as if the world had lost its light. He couldn't see how special he was, or the gifts he had to offer. He didn't see how he completed us, or made us a family—all he saw, all he thought, was he had nothing to give.

When he showed up at the Inn, bearing too many presents, a beautiful ring and the perfect gift of his heart, it was the best day of my life. I didn't care about his money, his company or anything else associated with Edward Cullen. Only him. When he told me he loved me, my world was complete. That was the Edward I knew and loved.

I was looking forward to our flight home this evening. I hadn't really wanted to come this time, but since finding out I was pregnant, Edward was loath to leave me, no matter how short the trip. He also wanted me to see the plans for the new house. The same architect had done the plans for Edgewater, and Edward had asked him to draw up ideas for our house on the bluff. But nothing seemed to work.

I sat up and sighed quietly, rubbing my back. But it wasn't quiet enough. Edward's head snapped up and he saw what I was doing, immediately hurrying over. In the matter of a few steps, he changed into _my_ Edward. His cool manner melted; his eyes warm and concerned as he dropped to his knees in front of me.

"Hey, darling girl," he murmured, reaching around to rub my sore muscles. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little tired."

He leaned closer, laying his hand on my stomach, stroking it in tender circles. "Are you being kicked everywhere?"

I chuckled. "They're both pretty active."

"We'll be home soon and you'll rest better. I know you don't sleep well here." He stood up, holding out his hand. "Come look at these plans. Maybe you can tell me what's wrong."

He pulled me to my feet and dropped a heavy kiss on my head, leading me to the table. I looked over the plans, which only confirmed what I already expected. I smiled at James, who was looking at me for any clue.

"Do you think you could leave us with these for a bit?"

"Of course. Take your time. Why don't you call me in a few days, Edward?"

Edward huffed out a sigh. "Fine."

James shook our hands and left. Edward stood beside me, frowning.

I traced the design. "I'm surprised you don't see it."

His voice wasn't impatient or upset, only weary. "Don't see what, Bella?"

"Look again, Edward. What are you trying to make here?"

He looked over the drawings. "Your dream house, Bella. A home for us."

I smiled up at him. "We already have that. You're trying to recreate your favorite parts into another house."

He stared at me, then at the plans. "Oh, my God…I am."

I leaned against the table. "Edward, we all love it at the Gables. Why are you insisting we move?"

"Because the bluff was your dream, Bella. I want to give it to you."

"You already gave me my dream, Edward. I have you."

"But the house…the bluff…"

"I have another bluff now. You built me a lovely place to sit and spend time in. You know how much I loved my sun house."

"I wanted to give you this."

I shook my head. "I've been trying to tell you for months, Edward. You already have. I wanted a home, love, and to feel safe. The bluff was my hideaway—it was where I went when I needed to feel centered. I have all that at the Gables. Our home— _you_ —center me. The kids love it there. We have plenty of room; it's easy access to Edgewater or Halifax. You love your office and I enjoy running the cottages…when they're not full of company, that is."

He chuckled. Most of the time, they were filled with personal guests. Mrs. Cope, her husband and family, Billy, and the few friends Edward had, were constant visitors. We only took guests on occasion, and even those were regulars.

He looked at the design. "So you don't want to move?"

"One day. When we're older and the kids are gone and we want a smaller place. Change the design and build it as the honeymoon cottage, Edward. Fill it with people in love. Let that soak into the walls for the next thirty years, and we'll move in and finish our lives there, together." I smiled up at him. "We can even rent it and have dirty weekends when the kids drive us crazy." I nudged him in the ribs. "I know the owner, you know, I can get us a good rate."

He burst out laughing, wrapping his arms around me. "That would work. I can have James keep the private road, and only the people renting the cottage have access. It gives them privacy—then when we're ready— in _forty or fifty_ years"—he cocked an eyebrow at me— "we can make it ours." He glanced back at the design. "A bungalow, two bedrooms, and the back wall all glass so we see the view from every room."

I leaned up on my tiptoes and kissed him. "Perfect."

He pulled me closer, bringing my mouth to his for another kiss. "Yes," he whispered. "You are."

 **~Edward~**

I glanced over at my sleeping wife. She had been so exhausted when we arrived home last night, she hadn't even moved as I lifted her from the passenger seat and carried her inside. The only time she stirred was when I tugged her shirt over her head and tucked her into our big bed. She half smiled at me, attempting to pat my cheek and missing totally, falling right back to sleep.

I should have left her at home when I flew to Toronto. I knew she didn't like the big city—it frightened her still, even with me by her side, but since she had told me she was pregnant, my protectiveness had kicked into high gear. I hated not being close—she seemed to feel the same, and agreed to come with me since it was only for two days.

I rested my hand on her rounded stomach. After we had gotten married that New Year's Eve in front of the fireplace with friends, and had a perfect, but too short, honeymoon, we started our life together.

We went home, moved into the Gables and became a family. After a long discussion, I adopted Noelle and Seth, who surprised me when he told me he would like to be a Cullen as well. Like Noelle, he had never known his father and he felt his mother would be pleased he was part of a new family.

I still got a warm feeling in my chest when I would hear my Little Owl call me Daddy. Seth waffled between calling me Dad and Edward, depending on what he wanted at the time. On the rare occasion "asshole" was muttered, but luckily they were few and far between—he was a great kid and I was proud of him.

I was thrilled the day Bella threw out her birth control pills. It took us a few months before she was pregnant, but we did it well, and now she was expecting twins. My masculine pride knew no bounds, which made Bella laugh.

I slid out of bed, leaving her sleeping, and dragged a T-shirt over my head, heading down to the kitchen. I was still hopeless at making coffee or doing anything else in the kitchen, but Bella kept a Keurig on the counter, just for me, so I made a cup of coffee and carried it over to table, sitting back and enjoying the view. Billy insisted the view on the bluff was the most scenic, but I actually preferred this view. The vast expanse of openness from the bluff was wild and also isolating. This view was tranquil and welcoming. More inland, the water kissed the rocky shore in gentle swells, and at low tide, my Little Owl and I loved to walk together, searching for new treasures. The long pier and more protected cove made it a great place for swimming and boating.

I loved this house. The moment we stepped inside I knew I'd buy it. It was everything we wanted, and together we had made it a home.

Bella was right—I didn't want to move. We were so happy here. The five guest cottages were often occupied with friends and family, but in the busy summer months Bella loved having new faces to introduce to her beloved province. It kept her busy, and with a small smirk, I had to admit, it gave her a break from me. She was an amazing assistant, and worked hard to keep me in line, never taking any of my shit while doing so. I loved working with her, and I had to admit I pouted a little on the days she had "other things" to do.

Edgewater was a booming success. After much thought, and many plans, I changed my mind on the scope of the project. It was still a high-end destination, but not as large as I had originally planned. I kept the main building smaller and added more cottages, catering to both families and couples looking to get away some where private. I used the land to scatter them in different areas, and the place was booked year round already. And heading it up—was none other than Jessica. She had flown down with Shelly one trip, met one of the contractors, fell in love and moved here. While she was here, she showed a remarkable aptitude for running the show. Whereas she failed at taking orders, she was amazing at issuing them, and she ran the guest services to perfection. She also ran Michael, but he seemed to enjoy it. She and Bella got along very well, and had become fast friends. She and I had finally found a plateau we could both function on, and to my surprise we got along very well.

But knowing the magic of this place, nothing should surprise me anymore. It had certainly changed my life—for the better.

The sound of small feet heading my way, made me smile. I turned in my chair, holding out my arms as the feet sped up.

"Daddy, you're home!"

Seconds later, I was holding my Little Owl, being subjected to her usual greeting of wet little kisses all over my face. They were my favorite.

Her teeth were back, her lisp gone, and her vocabulary much larger. Silence was her enemy, but she was still my Noelle. She was also still tiny, her hair still wild and curly, and my knee was still her favorite place to sit.

"Hey, Little Owl. Miss me?"

She giggled. "Yes! Seth is too bossy."

I grinned. Seth was now all grown up, his eyes were on the future. Unlike Bella, he loved going to Toronto with me, and I took him quite often. He had taken a year off after graduating, unsure what he wanted to do, finally coming to me for one of our talks, and telling me he wanted to go to University of Toronto and get his business degree. Then he shyly informed me he would like the chance to work with me. The thought of him by my side, learning from me, had filled me with pride. With only eyes for his Bree, he was thrilled when she decided to follow him to Toronto to study nursing.

So, come the fall he would be leaving us and starting a new life. Granted he had it far easier than most kids his age. I had never sold my condo, using in it when I was in town, so he and Bree would be living there and on occasion when I was in there on business, I would be their guest. I also insisted on paying for his tuition and slyly helped Bree's parents with hers. He'd been through so much at a young age, I wanted to make this easy on him, and her parents struggled just to make ends meet, so I was thrilled to help with a scholarship through my company. Both Bella and I adored Bree and were certain, when the time was right, she would be part of our family too.

We were also both certain, given the love Seth had for the hustle and bustle of the big city, he would remain there. I already envisioned him taking over my company one day, and passing it on to his son or daughter.

Noelle tugged on my arm bringing me back to the present. "Can we go find some shells today?"

I nuzzled her head. "Sure."

"Will Mommy come with us?"

"Probably not. She's pretty tired."

"Maybe we can make her breakfast?"

I grinned. "Maybe lunch would be better." Sandwiches, I was good at, and Bella always had soup in the freezer and I could reheat things really well. "Maybe Seth would be awake by then."

She giggled, leaning back into my chest. "He likes to sleep."

"That he does."

Noelle tilted her head up. "Did you pick a house?" she asked, and for the first time I noticed the lack of excitement in her voice. Bella was right about the whole thing. None of us wanted to move.

I brushed the wild hair back from her forehead and pressed a kiss to the soft skin. "Mommy and I decided we would rather stay here. Is that okay with you?"

Her face lit up, brighter than the sun bouncing off the waves out in the ocean. She bobbed her head, looking excited. "I love my room! And the beach is fun!"

"Good. Then this is where we'll stay."

"Can we make a nursery now?"

I thought of the room at the end of the hall Bella kept wandering in to. She would lean against the wall simply staring, but she had never said a word. She wanted that room as the nursery. She wanted our children in that bright room with the big windows. I just knew it, and I would make sure she had it.

I grinned down at my daughter. "Wanna go do some fun stuff with Daddy?"

She nodded.

"Okay. Go get dressed and we'll go see Alice."

She clapped her hands. She loved Alice.

"Okay!"

 **~o0o~**

Bella was at the table when we got back, her hair damp from her shower. A cup of weak tea was in front of her—it was all she could stomach these days. She smiled at us as we walked in, our hands filled with bags.

"I wondered where the two of you had wandered off to. I was sure you'd be down on the beach, but I checked and you weren't there."

I dropped a warm kiss on her upturned mouth, then sat beside her, resting my hands on her rounded stomach. "My Little Owl and I had things to do."

She laughed. "I figured you'd be together. I just wasn't sure where."

"We had some special things to pick up."

"I see."

"Is Seth in the land of the living yet?"

She nodded as she took a sip of her tea. "Bree came and got him. They went into Halifax to look for some school stuff." She sighed, a sad smile on her face. "I'm going to miss him."

I lifted her chin, smiling into her teary eyes. "You have to let him live his life, my darling girl. And I'll keep an eye on them. He'll be back for Christmas."

"I know," she murmured.

"I'm here, Mommy!" Noelle called out. "I'll help with the babies!"

I scooped her up, sitting her on my knee. "You're gonna be the best sister, ever," I teased her, loving how she spread her tiny fingers across Bella's stomach.

"Are they playing today, Mommy?"

"They were, but I think they are having a nap."

"Ooooh," Noelle whispered. "I'll be quiet."

I grinned against her head. She was still beyond adorable. "Don't you wanna show Mommy what we got?"

She clapped her hands. "Can I, Daddy?"

"Yep."

Bella grinned. "What have the two of you done now?"

"We went shopping!" Noelle crowed.

I met Bella's gaze over Noelle's head. She smiled tenderly at me, shaking her head. "Edward…"

I grinned. "We enlisted Alice's help."

"That's even worse."

I laughed and handed her a bag containing her favorite chocolates. She loved the new outfit Noelle had picked out and chuckled over the multicolored sneakers that lit up when Noelle walked on them. Noelle's sweet laughter drifted down the hall as she ran to hang up her new dress and no doubt stand in front of the mirror, tapping her feet.

When I handed Bella the flat bag, she frowned in curiosity, then gasped in delight at the contents. Alice had found websites with lots of baby furniture and designs and printed them out. She also typed up links for places that carried the hundreds of items it seemed babies needed. Part of taking Bella to Toronto with me had been to take her shopping there, but between work and how exhausted she was, it never happened. Thanks to the internet, though, I could bring the shopping to her. Alice knew her tastes and helped me choose a few sites that carried the sort of items she knew Bella would like.

I leaned forward and kissed my wife softly. "We're staying here in our home, so make up the room at the end of the hall for our children, Bella. Whatever you want for them, is yours. Alice will come help you, if you want, and Emmett and Mike will do any changes you need done and paint it. Okay?"

She cupped my cheek and nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you, Edward."

"Thank you, my love, for knowing what was right for our family. For knowing me." I smiled at her, turning my face to press a kiss to her palm. "You're my everything, Bella. I love you."

She smiled—the warm, wonderful smile I so loved to see—the one she had only for me.

"I love you, too."

 **~o0o~**

Thick, white snow swirled outside the windows, the wind ferocious in its intensity. Wet, heavy clumps of drifts surrounded our home; the storm so intense, I couldn't see the ocean and beach that normally greeted me outside our windows. I knew tomorrow I would be using the huge snow blower I owned, and that, once again, I would be grateful for investing in the massive SUV we bought. It was the closest I could get to a minivan without actually having to drive one. Bella still did, but the one big difference being it was new, well serviced and very safe. It held the most precious cargo in the world—my family.

Inside our house, it was warm. Safe and dry. The storm that raged was muted by the heavy building that protected us. My Noelle slept, totally unaware of the storm outside, her wild curls spread on her pillow, making her odd snuffling sounds. I smiled as I tucked her feet back under the covers, knowing ten minutes after I was gone she would have kicked them off again. Leaning down, I brushed a kiss to her forehead and left her room, leaving her door ajar in case she did wake and was frightened.

I passed Seth's room and paused in the doorway. His bed was neatly made up , the room spotless—everything in its place, except for the boy. Happy and busy in Toronto, he loved his new world. Even though we spoke almost daily, Skyped all the time, I missed his cheerful disposition and our easy camaraderie. And I really missed having another male in the house— I was totally outnumbered now.

I moved down the hall to my intended destination. In the nursery, I checked on my two tiniest daughters. They were both asleep, their little fists curled under their cheeks, the storm not bothering them in the least. I traced my finger over the downy cheek of our eldest twin, Faith. Born ten minutes ahead of her sister Hope, she weighed a whole pound more, and was already the ruler of the nursery and the house. Her cry was distinctive and loud, and her temper rivaled mine. Her younger, tinier sister, rarely cried, seemingly content to let Faith take the lead and make sure they were looked after.

I couldn't stay away from either of them.

Hope's little arm shifted, her fist opening, and she bleated a tiny sound. Without a thought, I scooped her into my arms and sat in the rocking chair, holding her close. She nuzzled into my chest, her warmth seeping into my skin as we rocked. I knew she was fine, but I couldn't resist any opportunity to hold her or her sister. Bella often came in to find me dozing in the chair, both the girls nestled on my chest as I slumbered.

The love I had for these tiny beings was, at times, overwhelming. I didn't think I could love anything or anybody more than I loved my wife, but their birth proved me wrong. It was as if my heart expanded—and the joy and love they brought forth only strengthened and grew the love I was capable of.

A quiet squeak of the floor boards had me look up. Bella was leaning on the door frame, a gentle smile on her face.

"I thought I'd find you in here."

"Just checking on our chicklets, Mommy." I smiled. "Noelle was obviously fighting dragons again, but I tucked her back in. Faith was good, but Hope was a little restless and fussing. I thought I could settle her down."

Bella crossed over. Leaning down, she ran her finger over Hope's fuzzy head. "Edward," she murmured. "We have monitors you know. I heard her, ah, 'fussing.'"

I grinned, not at all upset at being caught.

She shook her head and bent down, brushing her lips over mine. "You're such a good Daddy. But you're going to spoil them."

"I want to spoil them, Bella. I never want them to doubt how much they are loved."

"They never will, Edward. They will never experience the kind of neglect you did. You're too full of love for us to let that happen."

My emotions were dangerously close to the surface tonight. My eyes burned with unshed tears as I gazed at my wife—the woman who had changed my life and shown me how to really live.

Her eyes widened at the sight of my tears, and she slipped my daughter out of my arms and nestled her back into her safe crib. I held out my arms and Bella climbed on my lap, fitting herself to me and drawing my head to her shoulder.

"What is it," she murmured, kissing my forehead.

"Do you know what today is, Bella?"

"Tuesday?"

I chuckled and pressed a kiss to her soft skin. Glancing up, I met her concerned gaze. "Three years ago, I arrived in this province, with one intention—meeting with Billy and buying his property." I smiled up at her. "I walked into the Sleepy Time Inn, and lost my heart instead."

"You got what you came for," she reminded me.

I shook my head. "I got a lot more than I expected. I fell in love with a bossy brunette who thought I was an ath-hole, but loved me anyway."

She giggled at the memory of that first night. "You were rather bossy yourself."

"I was lost."

She cupped my cheek, wiping the small tear that had trickled down my face.

"You gave me everything, Bella. You showed me what true love was. With you I got a new life, a family, and for the first time in my life—I wasn't alone." I touched her mouth with mine. "You are my life. Our family is my life."

"I know."

"I love you."

She sighed and drew my head back to her shoulder. "I love you too, Edward. We all love you."

I held her close.

"You want to go back to bed?" she whispered.

"No."

I felt her smile. "You want to go to the kitchen and have a snack?"

"Yes."

"Noelle and I made your favorites this afternoon."

I smiled at her. "Sugar cookies?"

She returned my smile. "You always feel better once you've had a little sugar."

I captured her mouth with mine; pouring all my emotion into that kiss. The love and wonder I felt for her—the awe she still inspired within me.

I could taste her sweetness. Feel her love.

 _She_ was the very best kind of sugar.

* * *

 **So, our story is done. Thank you for reading my little Christmas fic, and for all your wonderful words. Many thanks to my prereaders and to my beta Midnight for her help and work. Her red pen got quite the work out on this one.**

 **However you say it, however you celebrate, I wish you a season of joy, love and peace.**

 **Thank you for being a part of my life, and allowing me to be a small part of yours.**

 **I will see you in the New Year with a new fic called After Hours. It will start posting in January. Hope to see you then!**

 **Until we meet again - be safe!**


End file.
